Elements of nature and night
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: The Clone wars rage and the legends of the past start to talk of hope and mystery. See what happens when one legend becomes real in time of war. Follow as a warrior using fire marks his place in history, in a time of war. Thanks to Jester Smiles for giving me the ok to write this story for them. Also shout out to Kikkie for inspiring to write a Star wars fic. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone I don't get why we still haven't figured our true space travel. I mean if we did stuff like Star Wars and other Sci-Fi movies would be real. And that would be so awesome am I right. So yeah shout outs to who you ask? I want to shout out to Kikkie after reading a few of your sexy Star Wars stories. Also big and I mean big thanks to my friends and somewhat mentors Jester Smiles for giving me this story. Yes this story is originally one that they were going to put out. But with all their other fics they just don't have the time. So they gave me all their notes and references so I can take it where I can. So like all my other fics if you haven't looked at my profile by now that is. I love harems mostly the submissive, kinky, or slave kind. But I'm trying to be more romantic with them. So thanks to my friend's notes I can do just that.**

 **Backstory:** **Ok Jester Smiles wrote this fic to tie together with their earlier attempt at a Star Wars fic. Their earlier fic followed the exploits of a red clad bounty hunter code named Red. He lived during the time of the Old Republic when it had corruption within the Senate. The main character is Red's distant descendant. And yes I will give more explanations as the story goes on.**

 **Planet Mara ruins of capital city third person's POV**

We travel alongside a slightly beat up three-engine ship as it travels past the planets hot atmosphere down to the planets surface. Inside the ship we find three bounty hunters checking their equipment before they touch down.

Mara and her sister planet Sura along with its people the mouth less, ear less, pitch black skin colored Marian and Surian's had a time of peace.

That was until the Sith empire made it return and devastated the closest systems to their home world of Korriban. The warriors of both worlds held fast but in time they were forced to flee from the might the Sith had at their disposal.

Now small communities of the two planets inhabitants live on planets far away. Some elders of the two planets that still live remember their lives. And how many years had passed when all they had to worry about were the crime bosses of Planet D.

Planet D however has managed to remain the same for all these hundred of years. However the elders always tell the younglings that deep in the Marian capital is the last of the old bloodline.

A bloodline that is directly linked to the royal bloodline of the fallen Marian royal families.

Many view it as a myth something to remind the younglings of their once great homes. To fill them with pride to be a Marian or Surian.

But now both planets are hot and lifeless places. Only whispering voices old ride along the hot winds and harsh sands. They keep the planets company now.

Slowly the trio touch down to the planet their landing gear shifting along as the sand sinks from the ships weight. As they leave there ship their hit by a gust of hard sand.

As the two Aqualish stand with the Gran they all agree that the heat is unbearable.

One of the Aqualish in a gray leather jacket and black pants speck up. Aqualish asks, "Why does Count Dooku want us poking around this hot dust ball? The credits better be worth this heat Reel."

Reel the Gran is in a clumsily put together dented armor. He just huffs clearing dust from his face in the process.

Reel the Gran says, "Trust me from the half Dooku gave me just to get here is more then enough. Once we find evidence or better yet if we find what he wants. He'll pay a lot more. So shut your yaps and lets get to the palace ruins fast."

Reel points his pistol to what he's worried about and its no simple thing.

Looming closer to the city ruins is a mild sand storm. But from the howling winds of the storm you can see that it has enough force to do some damage.

The trio rushes into the city trying their best to beat the rushing sand storm. As the trio walks up and the small hills of sand. They're reminded of tales of how grand the city streets had sounded.

But now they hear a few whispers along the winds as the move faster.

The other Aqualish asks as they run through the hollow remains of a building what in fact they're searching for.

Reel answers his partner "If we find what we're looking for even at that Dooku said we shouldn't know. From what he says the package is something that he can't afford to fall into the Jedi's hands."

The second Aqualish asks "Wonder if we should drop a tip to the Jedi and see if we can score a little more credit?"

The first Aqualish scolds the second saying "You moron Republic credits hardly cut it in the outer Rim. With the banks close to deregulation I won't be surprised when they start to lose money too."

Pressing on their match the trio finally make it to the remains of the out palace. Reel puts out a small pad.

Placing it to the ground the two Aqualish look at him oddly. Reel starts the systems to scan the under crust and some of the area.

After five unsuccessful scans Reel moved them to the inner halls of the palace ruins.

With the storm raging into the ruins streets they have no choice. Stuck in the palace ruins for the time being the trio starts to look around. Reel looks at them to say, "Look for an access into the basements. From old files the palace should have two basements."

Reel began to check on of the remaining portions of the north wing. While the two Aqualish searched in the remains of the east wing.

Reel stops seeing a large beam standing between him and the remaining portion of the wing. Pulling a thermal detonator he drops it primed for a twenty-second delay.

Running for cover behind a sand pile Reel didn't have to wait long for the bomb to go off.

In a contained shockwave a burp of sand pillows up from the floor as well as trickles down from the ceiling.

Letting the dust clear Reel looks around finding a flat spot like outside to scan. Giving his scanner time to check he once again finds no access from the spot he scans.

However Reel gets a nice smirk when his partners call him to the east wing.

With each step Reel sees more sand sliding into the ruins from cracks or exposed points in the dilapidated structure.

Making each step a speedy one Reel makes in to his partners in short time. The first Aqualish is nowhere to be seen however the second stands by a pile of debris.

Giving the Aqualish an angered look the Aqualish pulls away apiece of old carpet showing a tunnel leading downward. Sliding down the small mound of sand they eventually stop with a thud.

Coated in dust and sand clay Reel calls for the other Aqualish over the communicators.

The Aqualish answers saying "Follow the tunnels path a little deeper your going to love our payday."

Following their partners words the two other bounty hunters move deeper into the tunnel. After a good amount of crawling and walking the two meet up with their third.

Looking around the room they find an old laboratory. It's covered in sand the once clean looking metal floors and tiled walls now coated in sand clay. The papers that line the floor and the remains of a desk are nothing but unreadable scraps.

Lifting a few papers one of the Aqualish noticed that they just break apart from a simple touch.

The Aqualish says "Dooku's not going to like it if we don't have some evidence to give him. There has to be something here?"

Reel begins to look around the room know that this might be the lead they need to get Dooku to pay.

Placing the scanner down Reel eyes his partners knowing what he'd have to do if all goes to plan.

After another five scan Reel finally gets a result. Looking over the results Reel walks to a nearby wall to pull his blaster pistol. Taking aim at the weak points he opens fire.

With the weakness exploited the wall collapses inward kicking up another cough of dust.

Reel walks in look around until he spots what the Count had hoped would not be a myth. Walking closer Reel rubs his hand over an oddly cold tear shaped machine.

Seeing that it still has a functioning signal on his scanner Reel smirks. Reel says, "We're in luck boys the Count just got a dent in his wallet."

With his partners chuckling at the notion of the amount of credits they'll be paid. The trio began to workout how they'll move the odd machine.

 **Republic Cruiser Riser Jedi Master Di POV**

As a master of the Jedi arts we are thought many things. One is patience, the other endurance, and the final is to never lose hope.

But my newest learner a young Rodian by the name Liou wishes to progress too quickly.

As we make it out of the hyperspace jump she once more is bombarding me with questions of her next lesson in combative arts.

Looking down at her excitement I can't blame her for her joy. Many younglings spend all their time in the time training.

Not permitted to leave the temple. But with the Separatists Droids pressing neutral worlds and systems. It has become clearer that the Padawans must be trained outside the temple.

I smiled down to young Liou saying "Relax young one soon we will be back to Coruscant. Then we will work more on your back swing."

Liou puffs her cheeks irritated that I took notice while we found the small skirmishes of Droids two days ago.

However as my Padawan and I continued to talk a clone communications officer comes over to us. He says, "Sir we received a message from Commander Gallia cruiser it's sending us an urgent massage."

I say to put it through. Walking to the comm's table both Masters Adi Gallia and Master's Kenobi appear.

Master Adi says "Greetings master Di I have urgent news Count Dooku's personal battle cruisers is in the system close to you. By are estimates he'll pass planet Mara within the hour."

Master Kenobi adds "Also Master Di Anakin says that Dooku ships received some damage as it tried to flee a battle early. Anakin's forces had to withdraw before they lost another cruiser to Dooku's two escort ships.

"Now Dooku's cruiser is on its own and you and master Adi have the advantage."

I nod know that by capture Dooku we just might end this war must faster. I say "Admiral Free move the ship for a quick jump. We must cut off Dooku's ship before it can pass planet Mara back into separatists territory."

With Admiral Free shouting orders the ship jumps once again. In time I see the two desert planets of Mara and Sura. Once a Marian told me of how grand the sand shined in the day.

And how cool the nights were that your dreams feel like a poets words. But now both the planets lies empty the people forced out from the old Sith empires last assault on the galaxy.

Admiral Free says "Sir Dooku's ship is holding a distance from the planets. And from our scans there is a ship on a closed channel with Dooku's ship."

I chewed over what Dooku could possible be doing here. All artifacts of the Marian and Surian way of live have already been removed or donated to the museum of Coruscant.

I say "Admiral have two squadrons intercept that incoming ship. Whatever it is Dooku wants it enough to risk his own safety for it."

Nodding the admiral gave the others as several clones officers began to relay the massage.

Young Liou and I watched from the bridge as the fighters took off to intercept the small rusted ship.

Soon however Dooku's own droid fighters raced in to stop the clone interception.

A clone officer says "Sir we've lost eight fighters and the ship is getting closer to Dooku's cruiser."

I ask, "How far is master Adi?" Another clone answers "Getting out of hyperspace now. Orders sir?"

I say, "Tell master Adi to send two squads out. Have half assist our fighters and have the rest take the small ship."

Hearing and seeing master Adi's fighters rush through the void of space that stood between Dooku and his mysterious allies is a gamble. But a gamble that has to be taken the Sith cannot gain another trump card in this war.

Seeing master Adi cruiser get Dooku's ship in sight they opened fire. Seeing the main guns hit Dooku's shields is a good incentive to stop the smaller ships attempts at docking.

With the battles continuation a comm's line comes up. A trooper fighter says "Sirs the pilot of the ship has surrender we have it teetered and pulling him to master Adi ship."

I answer, "Good work all fighter dock with the closet ship we're jumping to Coruscant." With my orders followed we proceed to jump back into hyperspace.

Admiral Free walks over to us. The Admiral has the same worries as I do I can feel it. I say "Don't worry Admiral we'll find out just what Dooku was so desperate to get his hands on, that he would allow Knight Anakin to destroy two ships to get to."

Admiral Free says "Not just that Sir. From what the pilot says it appears that the pilot of that ship wasn't alone before he surrender."

I raise any eye to think 'So Dooku's culprit was informed to cover his tracks after he handed off what Dooku was after. Dooku what are you playing at?'

 **Count Dooku's cruiser third person's POV**

Dooku chews his inner lip angered at the results of the battle with the Republic fighters. A droid steps to his side saying, "Count Dooku lord Sidious has hailed us."

Dooku nods to take a knee bowing as his master's image appears before him. Dooku says, "I apologize master the item you wanted was take by the Republic forces."

Dooku knew that originally only Anakin Skywalker and his master Kenobi were after him. Using his escort ships he knew could buy himself time to take the item from the bounty hunters he had hired.

Lord Sidious chuckled into a smirk saying, "Fear not Lord Tyranus the Jedi may have the item we seek for now. But soon they will find that it is far too great for them to tame. So many legends loom in the nights one of these pasts will once again breath."

Count Dooku didn't understand but he nods to his master as his image fades away. Dooku thinks to himself not sure of his masters plans for the last few years.

Ever since Skywalker and his new Padawan began their attacks against the Sith. Dooku found that his master has an odd motive to pursue the Jedi.

Setting the thoughts aside for another day Dooku orders his droids to return them to Separatist controlled space.

However on Coruscant several Jedi and a few senators are standing in a room of the Republic engineering and science labs.

Present before them is the tear shaped machine that Dooku's bounty hunter was to deliver.

The bounty hunter only said as he was taking away was that it was enough for Dooku to double his second payment. And to kill his partners lives for as well.

Around the room you see none other then Jedi masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Kenobi, and luminara. Besides luminara is her old Padawan now Jedi knight Barriss.

The senators in question are of course Padme, Organa, and (still to most creepy) supreme chancellor Palpatine. Between Palpatine are Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka.

As the group waits two Uti engineers work to open the old machine. One Uti works on a side panel with the other scanning the machine.

Ahsoka sights bored out of her mind. She is happy to see some old faces after being gone for four months. But she still asks, "What could this thing possible be? Dooku wanted it yet it's doesn't seem to do anything."

Palpatine chuckles saying, "Patience is something Dooku has over us young one. He was patience enough to fake a retreat to go after this item. And it would be unwise to simply ignore it."

Master Yoda agrees saying "True this is, unknown this item is much like that ways of the dark side. Strange is the motives to obtain it yes."

Master Windu adds, "However strange this item maybe this items contents remain a mystery."

After a few more tries the engineers get a reaction from the machine. It's hums and loud beeps go on for several moments before a message plays on repeat.

Master Kenobi scratches beard to say "Its saying moons treasured son of the howling knights and soul of the natural mothers."

Slowly however the message dies and the tear buzzes once again and hovers upright. This time it segments allowing its two parts to open upward. Slowly a figure appears from within the tears cold insides.

All the Jedi go on alert ready for anything. But slowly the figure comes into view.

The figure is human his red skin smooth and mildly muscular. Baggy blue pants hugging his lower body. With his head down all you see is the silver shining hair, with highlights of dark red going along the ends of his chest length hair.

A hoarse growl leaves the figures mouth along with a quick flash of sharp pearly teeth. Ready for an attack the Jedi are however stunned as slowly he slumps sideways and drops.

Master Yoda walks forward calm as ever as he rolls the human with his cane.

Taking a knee master Yoda pushes the hair from the humans face. The human before them looks no older then sixteen. His jaw rounded and smooth with not a single blemish.

Barriss and Ahsoka blush at how handsome and gentle his features are.

Master Yoda uses the force to feel the young mans intent. While masters Kenobi and Windu look inside the machine.

Inside they find three things one is an old holocron, the other a gold headpiece costumed to a Marian royal.

Lastly they find inside another occupant wrapped in a neon red scarf. The sleeping animal is one Kenobi that is many have not see it hundreds of years. But know from pictures of years long past.

It's an owl just like the human it's asleep weakened from being in the machine for so long. Master Yoda says "Scared he is but within lines something old. Unsure of what it is I am."

Master Windu says "Lets take them to the temple for treatment. I'm sure you understand the reason why Chancellor."

Palpatine answers, "Yes we can't have more of Dooku's bounty hunters try to retake the young lad. But I wonder what he is capable of to make the Separatists want him?"

Anakin says with a smirk "Don't worry Chancellor we'll inform you once he wakes up."

Saying their farewells Palpatine gave the sleeping young man one last look. Wonder darkly the power that he holds. And how the Sith can use it against all who stand in their way.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone besides me hyped to see a new Star Wars movie? I mean Rebels on TV is going great. I honestly can't wait to see what happens in the show. Also if you could from the various Sci-Fi shows which alien chick would you screw? And no judging it's your preference. So yeah lets see what you all left me in the comments. No comments but still thanks to whoever are still reading anyway.**

 **Jedi Temple Medical room third person's POV**

Standing by the medical droid are Jedi Masters Obi Wan, Luminara, and Kit Fisto. All asked by masters Windu and Yoda to watch the young man.

The medical droid said it would be sometime before his blood work is ready. But on x-raying the young man they found a few things off about him.

His muscle distinctions show signs of stretching a sigh he could be very flexible.

They also found his legs had more muscle fibers no doubt he could be very agile. It would also explain his flexibility. His shoulders thicker then the average person his age.

And the sharp teeth that lined his mouth are retractable surprisingly. The droid shows the masters by pressing and pinching a piece of the young mans gums.

But what was the biggest shock was the large chest tattoo that's on the young mans.

In the chest piece you can see a large desert but only in the background. The foreground has a crumbling church or chapel of some kind. You see the sands flowing with the night air of the tattoo.

Then lying in the middle of the tattoo is a beast of some kind. Canine in appearance but more beastly from its feral eyes. Next to its front pawn is a small dagger. Its single bladed edge shinning into the beasts face.

Giving it a more haunting and animalistic glare.

As the masters wait Obi Wan says "Who could have left him down in the under workings of Mara's palace? And why would they leave him there?"

Master Fisto says, "Maybe it was a safety measure? Remember both planets at the time didn't trust the Republic or the Sith empire. The wanted to remain as one. But as we already know the Sith pushed back their lines.

"The only question is why hadn't no one gone back for him after the war ended?"

Master Luminara says, "It could also be why they hid him. From what we've seen he doesn't have any idea where he is. Maybe he was a safety measure that wasn't implemented into the fighting.

"The people of Mara and Sara were known for their powerful and feral chemical additives. Rumor had it some of Mara warriors went into a protective feral bloodlust in battle when the used their secret herbs."

As the three Jedi continued to speck and speculate the wonders of the young man increase. Down in the training halls we find Jedi master Shaak Ti teaching the younglings with wooden practice sabers.

It is often a delight to see master Shaak Ti. Often she spends he days training the clones for the Republic's army. But from time to time master Yoda asks her to return to the temple to give lessons on sword strategy.

Some listen to the female Togruta. While some watch Barriss and Ahsoka spare with their light sabers.

With their sabers on stun both Jedi exchange strikes. Ahsoka using her two handed style privets her left hip to try and upward thrust with her right saber.

Barriss blocks the thrust angling it away from her body. Seeing her chance Ahsoka tries to slash Barriss's hip with her main saber.

Only Barriss flipped over Ahsoka to then come straight back down. Dripping her saber into an arch to strike her sparing partner.

Watching the whole affair is masters Skywalker and Plo Koon.

Master Plo Koon says "I see that little Soka has progressed well in the two handed stances. You've been teacher her in you own ways of fighting I see."

Thanking the Jedi master for his complement the two keep watching the two young Jedi exchange strikes. As Barriss spun her saber along her left side. Faking a thrust Barriss jabs Ahsoka inner thigh.

Ahsoka finches to allow Barriss to disarm her of primary saber. Ahsoka left Shoto light saber takes a defensive stance. Not deterred by the change in her tactics Ahsoka uses her Shoto to throw off Barriss's range.

Getting in closer Ahsoka's Shoto right now is giving her the edge. Seeing Ahsoka's change in tactics the young Jedi knight backs away.

As the two one more engage the combat becomes hair close. Seeing this master Shaak Ti instructs the younglings to watch. Master Shaak Ti says "Now young ones this is the advantage of a secondary saber.

"But be warned mastery of the two handed style often results in constant changes to your stance and footing."

Barriss and Ahsoka circle one another to engage in a series of short exchanges. The speeds of their strikes are impressive. The Younglings look on in amazement hopping to do the same time soon.

Master Shaak Ti nods seeing that the young Jedi are growing in skills. Looking over master Ti she's Anakin smile with joy at his Padawans growth. Master Ti can also see the joy from under master Plo Koon's mask.

Master Shaak Ti often heard from Plo Koon how young Ahsoka looks up to him as a father figure.

 **'If you've seen One Piece sword fights that's the kind of speed their using. For me its just move energy fueled that way.'**

Barriss sees Ahsoka duck to get in closer posed to hit her stomach. Gliding along her heels Barriss just passes Ahsoka's slash.

Seeing a clear opening Barriss spins in place to then slash upward. Ahsoka hisses at the sting of her partner's lightsaber. Disarmed Ahsoka nods that Barriss wins their match.

Barriss says "Wonderful Ahsoka you nearly had me."

Ahsoka says "Yeah I was close but still not close enough." Collecting her sabers Ahsoka turns hearing someone interject.

It is Master Plo Koon saying "Think not this match as a defect young Soka. Think of it as a win in your own. You skills in two-handed sabers fighting is progressing much faster then the average Padawan.

"In time I'm sure you'll give a few masters a run for their credits."

Master Skywalker says "Now lets not get too ahead of ourselves. Don't want her getting a inflated ego." Sharing a laugh at Ahsoka's expense the masters had to stop.

All their communicators began to ring. Master Shaak and the others were startled at what they received.

Ahsoka asked, "What is it master?"

Skywalker simply told them to follow as they rushed to the scene inside the temple. Turning down several hallways the group stops just before they reach their destination.

Several Jedi guards stood by the gym doors. Before any could speck a burp of flames jetted from the gyms open doors.

Getting closer master Plo Koon sees master Windu and Kenobi. Master Kenobi says, "Our young guest has awoken. And is not too happy with being here it appears."

Looking inside all sees masters Yoda and Luminara moving out of the way. Why because the young man is propelling fire from his hands and feet. **'Yes he is fire bending so don't get twisted of the little details.'**

All watch in awe as the young man does a handstand to spin into a split. Seeing a wave of fire in all directions.

Seeing master Yoda land the young man goes into a sprint. To then jump into a fire fueled midair spin dash. Kicking out both his feet the young man launches a fireball right to the green master.

Using the force master Yoda easily speeds away from the attack. Clinching his fist the young sees master Luminara land at the corner of his eye.

Back handing a wave of fire at master Luminara. Who easily avoids the attack.

The young man says something loud that no one could understand. But before anyone could answer he inhales deeply. To exhale a surge of fire from his mouth.

Using his fire breath the young man pins down the two masters behind a stand of metal practice targets.

Seeing their chance the other masters rush forward. Using the force they either restrain an arm or leg. Master Windu quickly uses the force on the young mans head.

Now knowing of the young mans fire breath. The Jedi master doesn't want a closer experience of it.

Looking around the room as small fire. And the long burn marks of the young mans attacks.

Now they know why his pod was so cold.

Several Jedi guards bring in a floating containment cell. With the young man housed inside he once more lashes out as soon as the Jedi stop using the force. Shouting in the old language they can't understand.

Master Kenobi listens for ten minutes. Still finding it hard to make out what he's saying.

Master Kenobi says, "I think he's confused. From what I can tell he doesn't know the difference of whom he's fighting against. Anakin have senator Amidala to send over C3po. He might be able to help us."

Master Shaak Ti and a few other Jedi simply watch as the young man continues use his fire abilities. With each twist of his limbs his shows both the grace and power in his moves.

Master Yoda steps next to master Shaak Ti saying "Odd his powers are. Strong will I feel from within two things I notice. Both a mystery to me they are."

Master Shaak Ti asks "Master how can anyone possess the ability to project fire? Not ever the strongest documentation of force usage has gone beyond the abilities of prolonged levitation and force lighting."

Master Plo Koon nods to add, "This is true. But the force has been known to work in mysterious ways. This young man could be another chapter in what they force still holds from even us."

Agreeing the Jedi called it a day until things could get shorted out.

Ahsoka and Barriss however keep watching the young man. He's power that much is sure. But for some reason his mysterious nature draws their attention.

 **Jedi Temple holding cells master Kenobi's POV**

After three months both master Shaak Ti and I. Along with the help of C3po have made vocal contact with the young man.

His name is Jagger and he thought he was still in the era of the Sith's return. But we told him the time of the Sith empire had ended long ago.

Jagger since being told this has never ended in his questioning to us. When we told him of what happened to Mara and Sara he went into a rage for a week.

Showing truly how hot his fire can become. At one point just standing next to his cell I felt as if I was tanning.

Since then however he's claim down. But still remained on edge for some time. On hearing that war has returned to the galaxy he almost seems happy again. He still won't give me a reason for why though.

With master Ti back on Kamino training the clones. I alone have been asked to talk with Jagger.

Conversing with the young Jagger is truly something. Often time he doesn't answer my questions. Or he's asking a question with hints of his family life. Here's one for example.

Jagger asks "What's it like holding a lightsaber master Jedi? My great grandmother wrote she only heard tell of it from her father. But still even after being here for a short time I still have yet to see one in use."

I answer him with a smile "A lightsaber is a very extension to us. Allowing us greater use of the force as we protect and fight for those in need.

"Our Jedi order are peacekeepers after all."

Jagger nods to ask "So when can I leave? I mean I'm pretty much caught up with all the time I've been a sleep."

I ask, "Jagger you still haven't told me. What does the message that your pod plays means?"

Jagger walks to his brown furred owl. He tells me she's a rare breed called desert owls form Mara. Hardly anyone visits either planet now.

Its unknown if his owl is the last of her kind.

Jagger smirks to say, "The message said what you translated. Beyond that I don't know what its deeper meaning is. So can I leave soon?"

I shake my head to say "I'm sorry the council agrees that if you were to leave count Dooku. A member separatist would send bounty hunters after you. And we can't risk what he and his dark master might have planed for you."

Jagger huffs to ask, "Then can I at least be escorted around the temple? Sash and I are so bored in here."

I say, "I'll bring it up during todays meeting. I'm sure master Yoda will allow that much. Have a pleasant evening both of you."

Before I leave Jagger asks "Master Yoda he's the small green guy right? And he's the head Jedi over everyone here right?"

I nod to have Jagger thank me. Going over to his cells bed he lies down. Thanks to my talks with the other master Jagger's request to roam freely has been granted.

Its been a week since Jagger's been allowed to roam freely around the temple's halls. Provided he wears a tracking tag at all times.

But after I receive an urgent call from Anakin about what he's doing right now. I think he might end up back in his cell.

 **Jedi Temple Training rooms Ahsoka's POV**

I'm stunned at what's happening. Master Yoda was teaching a group of Padawans. While my master and I assisted as he requested it.

Soon however the young fire user walks into the training room. His owl perched on his shoulder the whole time.

I heard that our special guests name is Jagger. He's been allowed to roam freely from his cell from time to time. But he mainly dodges talking to everyone. Except a few masters here and there.

They often said he asked about saber styles. And who seems more skilled in a certain style.

He's even been seen with stacks off books in the archives.

But five minutes ago he challenged master Yoda to a duel. Either he's brave or just foolish I can't tell. It's probably because I have Anakin as my master. Sometimes I wonder if his judgment of things rubs off on me.

Seeing several masters and youngling's gather to watch. Master Yoda wields the practice sword saying that since Jagger doesn't have a saber. He won't use his.

I'm shocked along with a few others when Jagger grabs three practice swords.

Placing one in his mouth and holding the other two. Jagger takes an odd stance wrapping his red scarf around his forehead. Smirking the whole time Jagger owl flies off to sit on a beam close by.

 **'Jagger's fights like Zoro from One Piece. But right now he's a novice at best.'**

Master Yoda gives a soft grin to say, "Right I was in my thoughts of you. Spirit of a warrior and stance as well. Why challenge me I ask you?"

Jagger says with the sword still in his mouth "Because my grandfather passed down my great great grandfathers stories to me. He told me how fighting a Jedi is the ultimate test of your skills in the way of the blade.

"That besting a Jedi in the purest form of fighting proves that you can stand with you head held high.

"Master Jedi I know you skills and you know some of mine. But lets forget the force and the flames. And fight with our skills of the sword. Pure and true like the legends that transformed us to who we are now."

Jagger charges to leap into the air. The height of his jump and his speed is impressive. Slashing downward master Yoda moves to Jagger's left.

Only for Jagger to spin on his left foot to try and hit master Yoda with his right sword.

As master Yoda blocks. Jagger goes for a slash to master Yoda's head with the sword in his mouth.

Using his foot master Yoda uses Jagger strike to launch him into the air.

As master Yoda comes down Jagger proper's to block with both swords. But master Yoda rolls in mid strike to strike along Jagger's shoulder blades.

Hissing at the attack Jagger tries to retaliate. But master Yoda slides between his legs.

Striking the sides of both his knees Jagger stance becomes shaky. But before master Yoda can strike Jagger does a short flip to kick master Yoda backwards.

Master Yoda softens the kick with his sword. Jagger chances his hold on his blades. His left hand is holding the sword reverse this time. With all blades on his left side Jagger charges.

As master Yoda evades Jagger pivots his sending all three swords right into master Yoda's guard.

But to master Yoda's surprise and to all of us. Jagger keeps rotating his body. Before master Yoda can get away all three swords strike his guard. Forced back from the power of all the strikes surprise me.

Sliding across the rooms matted floors on one knee. Master Yoda laughs to say, "Surprising you are my friend. Endurance you have along with offence and defense."

Jagger smirks back to say, "Thanks but this is nowhere near close to what my grandfather told me. We still have much to show, I believe that much."

Master Yoda and Jagger once more get in close exchanging fast pace strikes. Some are so fast I can only tell they happen by a blur. Using an x guard Jagger stops and traps master Yoda's sword.

Stretching his neck forward Jagger tries for another strike. But master Yoda uses his free hand to grab the sword. Jagger smirks to slid his left sword straight into a thrust.

The thrust forces the two apart. Master Yoda feels his shoulder. While Jagger cracks his neck.

I've never seen master Yoda like this he's enjoying the duel. As the two clashes continues we're shocked when both leap into the air once more exchanging strikes.

Master Yoda splits Jagger's stance with a spinning sideways slash upward. To then land several kicks forcing Jagger to land on his back.

Master Yoda lands on his feet smiling still. Master Yoda says, "So ends our exchange does it not?"

Jagger props himself up with one of the swords to say, "Not yet I still have one last move master Jedi. I have reached my limit yes. But at the end I want to give you my all before you win fully.

"Anyone can quiet. But to give your all in a fight is the best kind of fight."

Jagger connects both swords by having the sword in his right hand touch the middle of his lefts handle.

But he has his right hand sword upward at a forty-degree angle. While his left hand is below his right at a ninety-degree angle.

Slowly Jagger starts to spin both in perfect circles in front of him. Master Yoda simply nods and waits almost analyzing what Jagger is doing.

In a charge master Yoda sprints to Jagger in one bond. Jagger sees and spins his swords faster.

In an instant Jagger stops spinning his swords and completes his attack. Slashing both blades in a blur. And in that instant master Yoda is a few feet behind Jagger.

Moments go by before Jagger release a breath and drops to his knees.

The wooden sword released from his mouth. And the two swords in his hands cracked in two. Jagger collapsing to his back. Both remain silent for sometime.

Sighing Jagger starts to laugh. Not soon later master Yoda joins him.

Smirking Jagger says "Dang I lost. But it was a spectacular battle master Jedi. I thank you by the way. Thanks to you I now have something to aspire to.

"I want to surpass you Jedi master Yoda as a pure swordsmen." Jagger rolls to sit on his butt eyeing master Yoda for a response.

Seeing both master Yoda and Jagger smile to one another is shocking. I just don't understand it.

I turn to my master asking, "Why are they so happy master? He's practically saying he won't stop challenging master Yoda until he wins."

My master says "Sometimes strange things inspire people Ahsoka. For this guy he simply wants to show off his skills with a sword. He believes that fighting is a pure form of something. I don't what though."

Jagger watches as master Yoda walks to him. Master Yoda says, "To surpass another one must be taught. To be taught one must have a teacher to learn from.

"Young Jagger I will teach you to surpass me yes."

Everyone gasps and is shocked. Even I can't believe what I just heard. Master Yoda hasn't taken on a learner in years. But yet he accepts some random (an handsome) guy.

Before the other masters can say anything. Jagger does a formal bow with both his knees together and his head down to master Yoda.

Jagger says, "I accept your offer, my master."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it's just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets check out the comments.**

 **Well seeing as no ones left a comment lets just get right into it... please comment later.**

 **Jedi Temple Council chambers Master Fisto's POV**

Myself and several of the other masters have remained shocked at not only the duel between master Yoda and the young man.

But also the aftermath of their match. Being that master Yoda willingness to taking him on as his Padawan.

Right now all the members of the Council are present. Masters Gallia, Eeth, Ti, Poof, and Tiin are here by hologram. Right now however it's master Windu who is being the most vocal of disagreeing with master Yoda's choice.

Master Windu continues his argument "Master Yoda not only does you choice break Jedi code and tradition. He's a danger to anyone who gets close to him.

"I won't be surprise if the Separatist plan to hire bounty hunters to sneak into the Temple to capture him. Dooku went to great lengths to make sure there were no loss ends along with his contact to get the young man."

Master Yoda hums but it's master Kenobi who specks first. Master Kenobi says "True Young Jagger has no one education in the current goings of the galaxy. He has no family to speck of and the Separatists are after him as added to his displeasure.

"But I ask this too all Council members. When was the last time any of us? Or any Padawan held his or her own against a master Jedi for over an hour?

"Jagger may not have the knowledge of our time. And his skills may be in the early development. But if what I assuming from master Yoda is right. It would be unwise to let Jagger simply sit by and watch this war unfold.

"He had to do so for his home planet. And now he believes this is his chance to stake his place in real combat. He simple challenge to master Yoda was to not only prove his worth in battle.

"But to prove he's ready and will to fight for a cause."

Master Yoda hums but its master Rancisis who specks next. He says "But we cannot go against our sacred of traditions. The young Jagger is not a Padawan nor does he show any kind of force skills.

"And yes we all agree his skills with a sword is unorthodox along with his so call ability. But how do we know that he isn't a threat to us all?"

Master Mundi says "Perhaps a test of his skills in combat is needed. We all agree his is a warrior at heart. And if the Separatist want him for their latest plow it would be wise for him to be able to defend himself in some way."

Masters Eeth says, "I agree with what our young friend has shown us. He is willing to perform. It's just a matter of how well he can."

Master Ti adds "But also it is as several among us have stated he is not a Jedi. So even if he shows his skill will we permit him to join the order?"

I ask, "Why not allow him to join? As master Kenobi said when was the last time any amount us held his or her own against master Yoda when we were younger. Let alone for as long as our young friend has.

"His skills are one pare with advanced levels even for a Padawan three years under a master. I say we put it to a vote to allow young Jagger to be tested to allow him to join."

Master Windu sighs to say "All those apposed to allowing this test for young Jagger?"

As the masters raised their hands master Yoda smiles. Master Yoda says "The force always changing always tipping to balance life it is. Believe I do Jagger will fight. Quick minded he is."

Nodding we take our leave. But I wonder what master Mundi has in mind come Jagger's test?

 **Jedi Temple Jagger's Cell Master Mundi POV**

I watch as the young man does several stretching exercises before I speck with him.

I say "Young Jagger you will be tested to see if you are worthy to be a Jedi. Many have doubts that you can. But myself and several other masters wish to test you skills.

"You will accompany masters Barrek, Secura, and myself as we rendezvous with masters Ti and K'Kruhk over planet Hypori."

Getting out of his cell young Jagger is wearing a pair of baggy blue pants. The shirt he has on is short sleeved with a vest hoodie. All the while having his sliver hair tied back into a rat-tail ponytail.

Following behind me the clip of his wooden sandals match his every step.

Getting onto the command ship better known to the clones as Barge. I look over my shoulder seeing young Jagger lift a few pieces of ship rebar.

He takes three pieces to then walk back to me. Raising an eyebrow at him he answers, "Well Master Mundi seeing as I don't have any weapons. I might as well make my own.

"And from what I've heard from master Ti. She had used several of this metal bars to impale these dim metal soldiers you been fighting."

Nodding I say "Very well come we must meet the others on the bridge." After taking an elevator we make it too the bridge.

There we find masters Barrek, Secura, and a young friend of mine. Jedi knight Tarr Seirr stepping closer young Tarr eyes Jagger.

I say "Admiral Ford begin of rendezvous with generals Ti and K'Kruhk." Nodding to me two other cruisers lift off from the Republic military port along with ours.

I start to go over the necessary plan of attack. From what we have so far a small Battalion has hold over a portion of Hypori. Jagger is off in a corner using a large file to scarp away at the metal rebar.

Tarr asks, "Masters I know it's not my place to judge. But why did some of you agree to allow him to be in charge of a squad. He isn't a Jedi nor does he have any skills in open combat."

Master Barrek says, "I understand your worry knight Tarr. But be at ease my Padawan Sha'a will have his squad close by. The Council has decided to test young mister Jagger.

"We have seen his skills in one on one combat. Hypori's small battle will show if he can walk as a Jedi. Master Yoda has faith in him. And even know he prepares to fight."

Master Secura adds "But is it his eagerness to fight or simply does he have his skills on display?"

I sigh to say "Either way it is what the Council agreed upon. Jagger go meet Padawan Sha'a. He's in the mess hall not doubt." Nodding to me Jagger leaves the room with the somewhat sword like rebar's in hand.

 **Battleship Barge third person's POV**

Sha'a shocked face is not anything new to Jagger. He's use to people staring. But the fact that he's jerry ridged his own fire pit to smith his make shift sword is something else.

Several of the clones watch as Jagger takes the three pieces heating them with his fire. To then beat them to shape. To then repeat this process a few more times.

After nearly three hours Jagger's crude but still smooth swords are ready. Taking a clone's blaster out of a crate. Jagger swing not just slicing the blaster but the empty crate too.

Jagger turns to Sha'a and the clones saying, "It'll cut."

Jagger is happy. Unlike the other Jedi and learners Sha'a hasn't be watching him like he's some odd person.

Sure Sha'a like everyone is confused and curious at Jagger method of doing things. But Sha'a learned from master Barrek to only judge someone after they show who they truly are.

The two now are walking down the east side of the ship heading to Sha'a's room to await orders.

Announcement over the intercom "All hand be ready for planetary entry."

Jagger says "Well that means we're here rig... HHHHH!" Several hard tremors rock the ship. The halls and rooms red lights begin to flash.

Intercom announced "All hands we are under attack unknown number Separatist cruisers exiting HyperSpace. All pilots to a Gunship or a fighter."

Both Jagger and Sha'a exit the room to be violently thrown to a wall. Staggering to their feet the two race down the hall. A few troops see them and call for them.

Following the clones Jagger and Sha'a enter an escape pod with five others. As the pod jettisons they watch as not only their ships. But the three with Barge receive heavy fire while entering the planet.

With in the skies Jagger takes notice of the back and forth air battles. But from what he sees these machines are winning this skirmish by a mile.

 **Planet Hypori Master Shaak Ti POV**

This is not possible the droids strategy is just not like any other I have seen. Running alongside master K'Kruhk I take notice of the approaching droids.

Almost all of our troops are dead and those that aren't are cut off from us. Shaking my head we race to one of our ships that isn't still burning.

Stopping I see around me that Aayala and master Barrek's Padawan are also still alive. All of us are not doing so well. Only in an hours time has it take this new droid general to end all of our counter attacks.

Even our attempts to assist the injured. I walk to Sha'a to say, "I am sorry to hear of master Barrek's lose Sha'a. But he has become one with the force. Do you know what became of young Jagger?"

Sha'a is shaking his voice erratic as he answers me "I don't know. When he came out of the smoke master Barrek and Jagger held he off. But He slashed through one of Jagger metal swords to kick him into a crash fighter.

"After that he returned his attention to master Barrek. He was calling for support when he was cut down."

Looking up I see Mundi and knight Tarr enter the smashed starship.

Master K'Kruhk huffs to say, "He is simply unstoppable. In all our battle never has a droid so effectively countered our every move."

I nod agreeing with how simply this droid commander has overturned this battle.

Master Mundi says, "Our situation is truly dire but we must remain focused. Together we will over come this, we are Jedi."

Nodding at my fellows we stand ready. Turning several loud thuds alert us to someone moving from within the crashed ship.

Igniting our sabers we ready for anyone to appear. But out of the wreckage comes Jagger bleeding from his head and left shoulder.

Jagger smiles to say "Oh so this is the right one... finally." Jogging over to Jagger I look over his wounds to lean him against a piece of metal.

Sha'a comes over as I wrap a cloth around Jagger neck. Jagger reaches to his pocket saying "I sorry I could help master Barrek Sha'a. But I sure he'd want you to hold onto his saber."

Sha'a shakes his head to say, "Right now we need your help too Jagger. I'm sure my master would understand."

Wrapping Jagger arms he thanks me to stand up. Clicking the trigger Jagger stares at the saber in his hand.

Moving the blue blade back and forth Jagger says, "I heard they were light but not this light. This might take a lot of practice when I get a chance to be tested."

Before I can say anything a voice boomed from outside "Jedi your army lies dead and you are weakened from your resistance. Make peace with the force for I general Grievous will give you a warriors death."

Slowly we all hear the creak no his foot steps. And I can tell it's making everyone nervous. Mundi tries to keep us calm. But Sha'a yells charging forward when the steps stop.

Jagger right after him and so too master Mundi. In a white blur Sha'a is killed under the large droid general feet.

Jagger growls to have the general droid return his own hiss. Jumping once again he vanishes.

Master Mundi says "Come Jagger we must regroup." Jagger snatches up Sha'a's saber.

With both saber in hand Mundi and Jagger regroups and we form a circle.

Jagger looks around to say, "I can smell him... ABOVE!" With that the general drops down from the ceiling.

Avoiding his swings Jagger and I are the first to engage countering his two handed style.

I still cannot believe this droid has lightsabers as well. As the others press their attacks Jagger tries to strike the droids legs. But he simply blocks with a downward strike.

Jagger rolls out of the way and thrusts into another strike with master Mundi. But the droids begins to rotate his torso creating a circle of blade strikes.

Slowly he pushes us back but its master Mundi he is more focused on. Exchanging back and forth between anyone of us the droids strikes flow with each of his swings.

Making little work of the combined attacks of master K'Kruhk, Aayala, and knight Tarr. The droid counters each with his own unique style.

Master Mundi jumps clear of the generals two saber strike to then rush away as master Mundi tries to use the force.

Stopping on a wall Jagger takes a stance and thrusts one of his clenched fists forward.

A large plum of fire erupts from his fists. Once again the general runs along the wall. But even as he avoids Jagger's fire. Jagger continues in his attacks.

Running up onto the ceiling the droid cuts several pieces of the ship free. To then free falls with the pieces.

We scattered as the pieces cause dust to kick up everywhere. However a gruff howl shocks us, as master K'Kruhk lies dead at the droids feet.

Using the force I make several pieces of metal fly at the droid. Jagger joins me throwing balls of fire too.

But the droid simply swats the away with his saber. While distracted knight Tarr and Aayala try to strike.

But the general grabs and crush's Tarr's skull under his clawed foot. At the same time stabs Aayala mid air. To throw her and Tarr's body up into an unknown area above.

Jagger and I rush forward Mundi seeing us he does the same. Once again we got back into the counters. I'm surprised that Jagger is holding his own as we are. Jagger low sweeps the droids leg to receive a hard to the sternum.

Bouncing backwards Jagger stops feet away as Mundi and I keep exchanging strikes.

However in a flashy display the droid began to spin his sabers too fast for us to strike. Stunned long enough Mundi is sent flying by a hard kick.

Standing before the droid I tried to hold my own. But his attention is soon divided once more as Jagger returns to the battle. However he has a saber in his mouth.

A piece of cloth and piece of metal of sorts it secured to his mouth.

Jagger shows me his full fighting style as he rotates his body to try and push back the general. But it's all for not as he strikes begin to get faster. Using all three of his sabers Jagger is forced back by one strike.

But I get disarmed. Using the force I try to stop the strike. But I am throw through several pieces of metal.

Hearing the battle continue as I feel my sight slip. All I can hope for now is that my allies fight bravely for our Republic.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets take a look at what you all had to say.**

 **Rewired105: Don't sweat it dude my pals Jester Smiles tell me all the time. A review is awesome no matter what chapter someone writes it for. And thanks hope you like this one too.**

 **Jedi Temple Council chambers Master Mundi's POV**

Rubbing my injured shoulder Shaak Ti gentle strokes her left Montrals. She told me after we left the medical bay that her head was giving her slight dizzy spells.

Telling me she received some damage to her Lekku too. Sighing master Windu began the meeting asks, "Master Mundi please if we may hear your report?"

Nodding I rub my neck to stand saying, "After the Separatists new general sprung his trap we were left defenseless. Master Ti had all our ships commence emergency landings but even then it wasn't enough.

"Our landing parties were scattered and in disarray from the tactics of this General Grievous. We last masters Barrek and K'Kruhk at the hands of this new droid general.

"Knight Tarr and Padawan Sha'a were also lost. The battle itself lasted for moments on the ground. Grievous had super droids and canons waiting to hit our landing positions.

"Every move we made to regroup our clone forces was meet with missiles and heavy fire. I am grateful to you master Kenobi for sending the Arch troopers to help us."

Master Kenobi nods to say, "No thanks are needed master Mundi. What worries me is how this new droid general was skilled in the art of saber combat?"

I say, "Even though we were exhausted from the battle. I must say when was the last time any stood up to five Jedi and held his own. This must be dealt with."

Master Windu nods saying "I agree from the data recovered from surviving clones and you master Ti. The tactics show by Grievous is far better then previous tactical strategies we encountered."

Shaak Ti say "Thank you master Windu but I was given those data pads by young Jagger."

Master Eeth asks, "How did he come across them?" Master Ti answers "As he and captain Fritz were making their way with three other squads the captain had two of the clones record the on going battle. They had to hold their position while waiting from my next tactical call.

"I misjudged the full strength presented near them and as a result they came under heavy canon fire. I thought they all had died once our communications started to be jammed."

Master Kenobi says, "Interesting the general clearly did his work on all the Jedi that were present. But what I wish to know is how facing him went?"

I nod retelling his idea of a warrior's death for us all by his hands. I say, "I had my doubts that Jagger or myself could last must longer then we did. But what shocked me must was how willing Jagger was to sacrifices his life for mine.

"That young man shoved me aside once Grievous started to rotated his body. My back was completely exposed for him to strike me down.

"But Jagger took the wound while throwing a burst of fire into the generals face. On asking him why he told me 'the old must pass on their teachings for the young to learn. Youth is often wasted for the youth cause we must learn so much'."

Master Yoda says "Truth there is in young Jagger's words. Two masters, a knight, and a Padawan fell to this new threat. But the skills and strength of our new adversary we cannot tell.

"But trust the force I do. We will find a way to defect this new threat."

Master Windu says, "I agree this general Grievous has the potential to change the shape of the war."

Master Fisto says "Which means we need to progress in our tactics in the war. The outer rim territory must be secured I having a feeling Dooku latest generals first move might be the routes we have secured."

Master Luminara nods in agreement to add "But we still have a small task to conclude before us. That is if we will allow young Jagger to be trained?"

Looking around the room a few seem uneasy. Master Windu says, "Then to a vote. All in favor of allowing young Jagger to be trained raise your hand."

Raising my hand seven other masters agree and raise there hands as well.

Master Yoda hums to say "A turn this is but one that while shape a future as well as our own. Over this meeting is."

Nodding we all raise and leave the room.

 **Jedi temple holding cells Jagger's View**

With my back still killing me, my side burning still even with the medical gel, and my arm in a sling. I'm trying to relax in my cell. No doubt the other masters will not allow me to be trained.

Sure I fought a new threat to the Republic but that doesn't mean I proved anything.

Sash lands on my beds edge. Turning to my side I rub her underbelly just like she likes.

Her soft coos telling me that she's happy to receive affection. Placing a few strips of meat in front of her she starts to peak an pull them into small bits.

Smiling I rest my head to the pillow wondering what will happen now? I mean I didn't pass their test.

Looking up the buzzing of my cells field stopped. I see master Yoda and Kenobi standing both holding gentle smiles.

I ask, "I take it your having a laugh about me not passing?"

Master Kenobi says, "On the contrary we're happy because of the councils decision. They've voted that you should be trained as a Jedi."

I turn to master Yoda who nods. Smirking widely I ask "So master when do we start?"

Master Yoda answers "We leave soon to Toydaria. There your first tests as my Padawan begin."

I nod going back to lie down and sleep until master Kenobi stops me.

Master Kenobi says "Jagger now that you are a Padawan you will share a living space with your master. Gather your things master Yoda will show you the way."

Nodding I collect the few items I own and follow my teacher to where I will sleep from now on.

Once we get into my masters quarters he shows me to my room. Bowing my thanks master Yoda tells me to rest until we leave.

Sash circles the room landing on the bed head with grace. Smiling to her I walk over to lie down. I say "Wonder how everyone will react seeing me walking around?"

 **Jedi temple cafeteria Ahsoka's POV**

It's lunchtime, Barris and I are watching over some younglings with Master Fisto.

The seven younglings laugh and giggle as we eat. Its wonderful to see them grow they remind me of when Barris and I were young. But soon a few whispers go through the cafeteria.

Turning I'm surprised to see that Jagger guy walking with an odd bird resting on his shoulder.

I turn to master Fisto asking "Master Fisto I thought that that Jagger guy was suppose to be escorted everywhere?"

Master Fisto smiles his usually soft smile. He says "Yes but after the battle on Hypori the Council has decided to allow Jagger to be trained as a Jedi. If it wasn't for his aid masters Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Aayala would have died at the hands of the Separatists newest general.

"Jagger even risked a fatal wound for master Mundi."

I look from him then to Barris who was still watching Jagger. Turning back he's already leaving the cafeteria with a tray of food.

After seeing Jagger at the cafeteria a bunch of the younglings start to talk of rumors they've heard of him.

The funniest one has to be him morphing into a larger version of the bird he had with him.

We finish up lunch and walk over to the training room. We're surprised to find Jagger practicing his three-sword style.

Jagger is using the orb drones to blast him while he blocks and strikes back.

Master Fisto claps as Jagger rolls to leap and hit two drones with his swords. At the same time he back kicks one behind him.

Landing Jagger spins one of his practice swords to thrust at one drone hitting it. But another blasts him, which he blocks with the sword in his teeth.

Only two other drones blast him in the rotation of his body. And from his twitching the stun setting must be pretty high.

Dropping to one knee Jagger shakes himself to take a deep breath. As he gets back up master Fisto approaches him.

Master Fisto asks "Padawan Jagger do you have a moment?"

Jagger nods and follows master Fisto back to us. Master Fisto says, "Ok younglings today you will learn to be unpredictable in combat."

One Twi'lek youngling asks, "Master what do you mean by that?"

Barris answers by saying "He means that in combat if you change your attack or defensive patterns. Your opponent won't be able to predict your moves."

Master Fisto says "Exactly which is why Padawan Jagger will face Ahsoka and Barris. He's one of few Jedi right now to use a three or more blade style. It's the very idea of having an unpredictable edge in your style.

"Jagger I'm sure you have no objections to showing the younglings more of your skills in combat?"

Jagger says "Sure just go ease I'm still recovering here."

Master Fisto says "Of course Barris Ahsoka grad a practice sword and let us begin."

Nodding Barris grabs a practice sword and I do the same. Only I have a shorter sword to match my Shoto's sabers length.

Jagger takes his stance, as do Barris and I. Jagger stance has his legs a good few inches of apart with both feet plated firmly. Master Fisto then tells us to begin.

I charge first once Jagger nods he's ready. Jagger blocks my first strike with a side-glance.

To then use the sword in his mouth to add pressure to the back of his sword. Using his strength he forces me back.

But Barris strikes fast trying to take his left knee. Jagger stabs his other sword into the floor mat stopping Barris strike.

Jagger then rolls backwards to start to spin his two swords. Barris looks to me eyeing me what her next move will be.

Nodding we charge as one only Barris jumps over Jagger while I charge his right side.

Jagger continues to spin his swords. If I remember correctly he'll charge one of us like he did master Yoda.

Not letting him take the chance I jump to him but Jagger stops his swords. Thrusting both at me to then follow through with several swings. Dodging to the best of my abilities I'm shocked when Jagger slides forward to under my backhand.

But Barris sees and tries to hit Jagger with a thrust to his mid back. Jagger rotates while still in his odd crouch. Going along Barris's arm he then parries her sword and break her stance.

And as I get close Jagger uses the sword in his mouth and left hand to hit my wrist and hip.

Off balance like Barris Jagger uses all his swords to send us tumbling slightly off the floor and over his back.

Shaking off the slight daze Barris and I turn back to see Jagger holding his side. Jagger drops to his knees trying to shake of the pain.

Master Fisto comes over to help Jagger up. Jagger says with a hiss "It still hurts."

Sitting him down on a stool the younglings hold both amazed faces and worried one.

Jagger however pats a few of their heads to tell them he'll be fine. His bird ever flies over and ruffles her feathers on his shoulder.

Master Fisto says, "Ok now that Jagger is seated young ones can you tell me what you learned?"

One Togruta youngling says, "Um Padawan Jagger remained on the defensive from the start and most of the fight. And as Ahsoka and Barris tried to break through it Jagger used his swords and body rotations to throw them off."

Master Fisto nods complementing the youngling. Master Fisto says "Remember the ending too Jagger allowed his opponents to believe he was still defending. Until he surprised them by striking back. And using their own attacks to throw them off."

The younglings nod thanking us all for helping with their training for the day.

As master Fisto and the younglings walk away. Jagger tries to get up. Only to hold his side and hiss through his teeth again.

Barris steps closer to Jagger saying "Padawan Jagger if you permit me I can use my healing skills to help ease your pain."

Jagger looks at Barris with surprise asking, "You can use the force to heal people?"

I say "Yes that an amount other things." Nodding Barris sits him back down and tells him to be still.

In no time Barris places her hand on where Jagger is feeling pain. After a good amount of time Barris stops.

Standing Jagger feels his side saying "Man that feels better thank you um Padawan Barris right?"

Barris nods to say, "Just Barris is fine too if you would allow me to do the same Jagger." Jagger nods to turn to me. Jagger asks "And Padawan Ahsoka right or do you prefer just your name?"

I nod saying, "My name will be fine. Jagger do you mind talking a while? There are a ton of rumors going around about you after the battle with the new droid general."

Jagger smirks to ask, "What are people saying about me?"

After a half an hour of telling Jagger all the rumors. He's laughing a two most of all. The idea that he can turn into a giant version of his owl. And that he can eat blaster fire is making him burst with laughter.

Jagger says "I can't turn into a giant version of Sash here. And I believe that a blaster will kill me.

"But yeah I can use fire to an extent. Don't know the limitations of my flames yet."

I ask, "So do you remember how you got locked in that odd pod thing?"

Jagger scratches Sash's belly to hum in thought. Jagger says, "All I really remember is my uncle telling me that I have to live. He was training me to carry on my great grand fathers legacy."

Barris asks "The Marian's and Surian's were very secretive during the end of the old Republics last war. After the Sith's assault the history books get fuzzy."

Jagger says, "Master Kenobi informed me of most of what happened to my world. And yes it hurts me to know I lost so many I care for. But I was trained to fight what better way to prove that then with fighting now."

I nod to see Jagger stand up and stretch his back. Barris and I do that same following him out into the hallway.

After walking for a few minutes we find master Yoda and my master talking by the dorms second corridor.

Jagger says "Evening master how did the meeting go?"

Master Yoda answers, "Trouble is Toydaria leave we must to find lost convey."

Jagger nods to walk into the room. But as he leave he says "Thank you both again for the fun sparing match. Maybe next time we can have an actually match without limitations."

I smirk to say "Yeah next time you can't use your hurt for us to go easy on you."

Jagger smirks back and nods. I think 'Wonder what will happen now with some many new faces adding to the war?'

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dudes I'm back and yeah I got more updates for you all. So hey did you guys hear Star Wars episode seven dropped last night in the movies. I'm going to wait until next week Monday. And everyone I've talked to has said it's going to be awesome. Can't wait this'll be my first time seeing a Star Wars movie in the theater. But hey lets get things going!**

 **Jedi Temple Barris's POV**

It's been two years since we last saw Jagger. Master Yoda always returned on his own since he and Jagger left for Toydaria.

Whenever I asked master Yoda how Jagger is. He said Jagger was deep into his training. And being a Knight I've been given more commanding roles in the fleet. I've even had to take more of a strategic role in some battles against the Separatists.

But not everything has changed for a lack of words in a good way. Ahsoka has been in a very uneven mood. Master Skywalker has yet to approve her to take the trails to become a Knight.

So she and master Skywalker have been having trouble communicating during their missions. And Ahsoka has been confining a lot of her issues to me when we see each other.

Often it'll be a mouth or three between when we talk to one another.

Sitting in my room I look over the mission specs form my mission to escort senator Chuchi to talk with a former Separatist senator. Apparently the senator wants to negotiate with some information they have.

Hearing a few knocks to my room door I stand from my bed. Opening the door I find Ahsoka standing with a pout of her face.

Moving to the side she walked in to sit herself down on the side of my bed. I say, "I'm guess your scouting with master Skywalker did not go well."

Ahsoka shook her head and told me what happened. Ahsoka says, "He tried to convince me that I'm still not ready to take the trails. Even though I have a firm grip on the reverse grip style.

"I've grown with my force senses but still he won't even prep me to take the trails. I don't know what to do Barris."

I sit to my friend's side and place a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. I say, "I think you might have to talk to one of the masters for help. If you can get them to support you taking the trail it might help master Skywalkers decision."

Ahsoka nods and gives me a hug. Ahsoka says, "Lets go get some food Barris. I'm sure by now master Ti will be back from her mission around the Nulu belt. I want to ask her opinion of some meditation crystals."

Following Ahsoka out of my room we start walking down to the cafeteria. But a bunch of the younglings race past us.

I say "Young ones easy you'll hurt yourselves if you trip."

One Togruta boy says "Sorry Knight Offee but master Yoda's Padawan has just arrived back from training."

I ask where he is and the youngling says, "He's in training room four and he's sparing master Kenobi."

Dashing alongside a few others we arrive to the fourth training rooms. Inside we see the small crowd of younglings and Knights that have gathered. Along with a few masters as well.

Turning our attention to the center matt I see the sparing match is still going on.

Seeing master Kenobi avoid a low sweep he backs off from his opponent. Ahsoka gasps while I stare in surprise.

It truly is Jagger he looks taller then last we saw. But what's shocking is what he's wearing along with his very long hair.

It's pretty much sprawling over his face and most of his torso. Jagger is wearing rags a red long sleeve shirt that has a small cape like neckpiece. Several long wraps of wire are holding his baggy black pants as a belt.

And he has his hands and feet wrapped in bandages that most definitely were once white.

But like most of his clothes they're dirty and ripped in various places. Even showing large holes.

Jagger charges his weapon not a practice sword but a true Lightsaber.

Seeing the purple sabers design was something else. It has a clear single edged design to go with his sabers unique grip.

It clearly has a design reminiscent to a certain human warrior class. I just can't place the name.

As Jagger and master Kenobi exchange blows I see a flow to Jagger's style. Jagger almost gliding on his feet overtakes master Kenobi's flank.

But master Kenobi reacts fast blocking over his shoulder. To follow up with an elbow.

Jagger deflects the elbow with his knee. To then spin into a side ways slash.

Master Kenobi once more blocks only to slide on his feet backwards. Master Kenobi says, "Not only has your form greatly changed Jagger. Your flow with each attack has also changed."

Jagger says, "Thank you sir but I do believe this match has yet to be concluded."

Jagger once more takes his stance as does master Kenobi. Jagger creates a box shape with box his arms in front of him.

Master Kenobi obviously raises his guard. In a pounce Jagger charges but once the distance was close his spun his body into kneeling crouch. To then go into an upward arc in his swing.

Master Kenobi went into a thrust downward at Jagger. Both of their blades collided creating collision sparks.

Both hold their sabers against the others neck. Both eyeing the other not hesitating in their position.

But slowly Jagger began to laugh as does master Kenobi. Pulling their swords away Jagger stood and shook master Kenobi's hand.

The crowd began to clap as the two walk over to the other master. Ahsoka and I walk over as well. I smile seeing masters Abi, Skywalker, Windu, and Yoda complement the two.

But I can also tell master Skywalker is not so pleased at seeing the conclusion. His obvious glare to Jagger is easy to see.

Master Yoda says, "Very good my Padawan, your time in the wilds have strengthen you yes."

Jagger bows with a smile saying, "It has master and I am grateful for it too. Thank you for your teaching so far. But have you also thought about my request?"

Master Windu says, "Yes we have Jagger. But we still don't understand why you wish to lead a commando unit exclusively."

Jagger says "The commando's are like me. We're affective in smaller units and can fight like a katana. We take hits at the main joins of the enemy forces. Allowing the blades of our forces to strike harder."

A few of the master are startled by Jagger's phrasing and so am I. But master Kenobi simply rubs his chin humming in approval.

A flutter of flapping wings startles Ahsoka as a large bird lands on Jagger's shoulder.

Jagger says "Sash your claws need to be trimmed if you insist on perching yourself on my shoulder."

I smile seeing Jagger ruffle the large owl's feathers. Only for it the hoot back to him.

 **Jedi temple Anakin's POV**

I still can't believe they're allowing this oddity to stay in the order. He's a weapon walking and is acting like a person.

As Obi Wan and I wait as master Tiin instructs the new Knights to their assigned ships.

I look past master Tiin as the oddity talks with master Ti. Ahsoka and Barris standing close by.

Feeling a harsh nudge I turn to see Obi Wan eyeing me. Obi Wan says, "Anakin I hope your not glaring at Padawan Jagger because he's getting a commando unit to himself?"

I huff saying "No master I just upset that the Council is allowing this. He's a weapon for war why are we enabling this?"

Obi Wan says "Anakin be mindful of how he got here. Jagger had no choice in his upbringing. Much like you in a reverse scenario Jagger's very family trained him to think of nothing but honor in combat.

"When they hid him away from combat Jagger felt robbed. And still does feel robbed.

"All he wishes now is to prove that he is a warrior. One that his ancestors will whisper praise to."

I shake my head saying, "I still don't like it. He better stay away from Ahsoka too, if he knows what's good for him."

Obi wan says "Anakin be mindful and watch your tone. The Council doesn't need to hold another meeting about your conduct and attitude now do they?"

I sigh saying, "No master I'm just worried about the affect he can have on Ahsoka and Barris."

Obi Wan places his hand on my shoulder to say, "Worry not Anakin you may not fully see it but Ahsoka has grown very capable. It might also be a good sign she is ready for the trails."

I shake my head to say, "She's still to rash and high strung. She needs more time to think through her decisions before acting."

Master Tiin call us over as several commandos make their way into the command room. Standing next to master Tiin master Ti says, "Greetings master Skywalker and Kenobi I was just about to introduce Padawan Jagger to his team."

The six clones remove their helmets each giving a salute to us. Master Ti says "Commandos from this moment on you will each be taking orders from Padawan Jagger. He specifically asked for your aid in battle.

"Now then lieutenant if you would introduce yourselves."

The commandos are dressed in the standard bulky armor. Theirs has a dark blue and gray paint job.

Lead commando lieutenant says "Lieutenant Minh sir this is Delta squad three seven. Gear shock battalion."

Master Tiin asks, "I thought the Gear shock battalion was hit hard during general Grievous's first year as droid commander?"

Master Ti answers, "They were delta three seven is one of only five squads that managed to escape the battle. And the large ambush the droids general had set up."

The lieutenant went on saying "To my right are Sargent Marcus, third class private Dominic, and fourth class private Baird.

"To my left are second class private Cole and first class private Carmine."

The oddity walks forward and extends his hand saying, "Good to meet you lieutenant can't wait to see what this war pushes us through."

Master Ti says, "You won't have to wait long. As I was telling master Tiin and Kenobi earlier a group of captured smugglers we're trying to bring aid to a mining asteroid near the Jullu system."

Master Tiin asks "Didn't we lost a fighter squadron in that area?"

Master Obi Wan says "Yes all we received was a message saying Regret twice before the signal was lost."

Master Ti says, "Which is why we're sending your and master Tiin ships in. Master Skywalker master Windu has asked I give you these orders of a separatist weapons stronghold. The mission specs are as followed."

I nod about to tell Ahsoka to follow when Obi Wan says "Anakin I think it will be good for Ahsoka to accompany master Tiin and I into the Jullu system search."

I agree knowing Ahsoka is still angry from out last talk. I'm sure Obi wan can calm her down.

Master Ti says "Also Jagger you and Delta three seven will be heading to the Hoth system close by. Odd shipments from a broker in the banking Clan have been sent there for the last five months.

"Your team is to investigate and if needed secure any evidence or weapons documentation."

The oddity nods saying they'll get it done. I shake my head leaving before I throw up.

 **Star destroyer Negotiator Obi Wan's POV**

On board the bridge of the Negotiator going over the mission specs when Jagger and Ahsoka walk onto the deck.

Jagger is saying a tale but I only hear "So after I toss Sash the fruit and tell her to eat she simple pecks it. But she starts screeching because of how sour it is."

They both laugh Jagger's owl confirming that she did not like the trick.

Commander Cody says, "Those two seem happy sir."

I say, "It comes with being young commander. Jagger Ahsoka I see you two are catching up."

Jagger says, "Yes sir my cruiser with my team and the fighter escorts are being prepped now."

I say, "Good once we reach our jump location your cruiser will head to its own jump coordinates and make its jump into hyperspace."

Jagger says, "Still wonder what's going on? Two odd happenings right next to one another in practically their neighboring systems. Things like that don't happen by mistake or chance."

I nod saying "That's why we must investigate. Ahsoka ready to recon fighters for their sweep after we exit hyperspace."

Ahsoka nods and leaves with Jagger right behind her. I sigh looking over the plans for the sweep.

Commander Cody says "No to pry sir but is she still arguing with general Skywalker? Captain Rex and a few of the other clones in the five oh one have been saying a lot lately."

I sigh saying "I just hope sometime away is good for her. Anakin thinks that she's still young when his influence is making her almost like him when he was my Padawan."

Commander Cody asks, "What's the difference sir?"

I chuckle to say "At least Ahsoka takes note of what you say to her. Anakin would stare blankly and say he'll improve later."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets see what you left me to read.**

 **Well no one left a comment. Ok well I know you dudes are reading so if you can drop a comment when your done.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Star destroyer Negotiator Ahsoka's POV**

I'm all smiles as Jagger plays with his large owl Sash. After a while two of his commando's walk over.

Jagger says, "Hey Marcus Dominic how goes the prep?" Both salute until Jagger asks then to stop.

Marcus the commando on the right of the two says, "Good sir we're finished and waiting to disembark from the Negotiator as soon as we reach the jump point."

Jagger nods to say, "That's good so how cold his Hoth anyway?" I answer, "It's pretty cold Jagger you might want to wear something warmer."

Jagger says "I got some thicker wraps in my bag no worries." Commando Dominic asks, "Um sir no disrespect but why are you dresses so? Your a Jedi don't you have robes?"

Jagger smiles to say "I do but I prefer to wear my clothes until they can't be worn anymore. One must not hid in a shell my friends. You must use your shell to hid your skills."

I say "You've taken up master Yoda's skill of giving deep phrases really fast Jagger."

Jagger smiles to say "But of course spend a year with him and you will too. You might even begin to try and mimic his voice."

Commando Marcus asks "Sir what about your bird will it be accompany us down to the planet?"

Jagger says, "I would like to take Sash but cold weather isn't good for her feathers. So she'll have to stay on the ship.

"Also I think we'll need to scan the planet before we land. I have a feeling something is hidden on Hoth."

The two commandos nod and walk off. I ask "Jagger what do you still have the Marian headpiece you woke with?"

Jagger nods to reach into the bag by his feet. Lifting up the gold and purple crystal studded headpiece. You can see the opal stone resting in the center of the headpiece.

I say, "You should wear it Jagger to commemorate your heritage."

Jagger shakes his head to say "I will wear it once I have proven my skills in pure combat. I've felt the hard sting of retreating at the hands of the droid general Grievous.

"I cannot let that happen again. It would be a shame to my bloodline and my ancestors. But they would ask me to see another day to fight for my honor too."

Smiling to him Sash shrieks with excitement as commander Cody walks over to us from the side hallway entrance.

Commander Cody says, "Commander Tano general Kenobi says he wants you to begin prepping for your scouting run. Also commander Jagger general Kenobi says you are to disembark as well."

Jagger thanks Cody and says his goodbyes. As he leaves I stare at him wonder what will happen on Hoth?

In the docking stations I look over my fighter with my astrodriod R9. R9 gives me various beep and hums.

I say, "Ok now check the shields we have no idea what's waiting for us once we lunch.

R9 confirms back to me and finish up. Master Obi Wan walks into the hanger and smiles at me.

I ask, "Why are you smiling like that Obi Wan?" Obi Wan answers, "Because you are smiling yourself Ahsoka. I see Jagger has lightened your mood."

I blush to say, "Well his stories were really funny master. And I do feel better considering what I've been going through with Anakin."

Obi Wan nods to say "Well get ready well need that scouting run after we leave hyperspace. And good luck Ahsoka."

I thank him to check over my fighter's controls before we have to go through our run. In time we exit hyperspace into the Jullu system. Hopping into the cockpit I close the hatch and glide out.

I say "All fighter call in." Radio answers, "This is Blue three calling in. Blue four ready to fire. Blue seven on you six commander Tano. Blue two ready for a fight sir. Blue six all good to go sir."

I say "Alright boy we need a scan of that big rock and eyes open around this belt. Something happened here."

As the squadron and I cruise through the mining asteroid's belt. I feel something off.

Soon an odd hum comes onto the radio. I say "R9 can you tell us where this hum is coming from."

R9 gives me a few beeps I say, "From the asteroid but scan show no one... All fighters evasive maneuvers now!"

As we break of an asteroid is launch by a green energy surge metal railing right at us. As we move through the asteroid belt I contact the cruisers.

I say "Master Tiin and Obi wan we've found the weapon. Sending you images now."

As the asteroid fires again I turn to see blue five get him. His fighter then slams into the belt in a large fireball. Master Tiin radios "Padawan Tano fallback now that weapon is a railgun.

"Your fighters can't handle a direct hit from that."

I say, "Understood all Blue squad fighters we are returning now. I repeat return to the cruisers now."

As my fighters fly from the asteroid belt only for another shot from the railgun to take out blue three.

Landing in the hanger Obi Wan is already brief the fighters. Obi Wan says, "While the five fighters distract the railgun's sensors with jammers.

"Arch troopers along with commander Cody and master Tiin's team will infiltrate and disable the weapons system. All fights are to use long range torpedo's and avoid the alley leading to the railgun's line of sight."

I walk over to master Obi Wan asking "What will I do Obi Wan?"

He smiles to me and says, "You'll remain here with me. Master Tiin's needs us to provide long range fire if needed."

I nod to have to hear the blaring warning signal of the ship. The loud speaker says, "Brace for impact."

Feeling the ship violently shake master Obi Wan and I race to the bridge. On arrival we see the rail gun not only has two Separatist ships backing it. But it's also moving.

Master Tiin calls us over the communicator table. Master Tiin says "Master Obi Wan the rail gun is looking to jump into hyperspace. We must stop it fast."

Obi wan agrees and tells everyone to get to battle stations. I say "Never a dull moment why fighting the tinnies."

 **Hoth Lieutenant Minh's POV**

I'm still surprised at what the commander is wearing. It's a large fur coat wrapping his torso and legs. While he's also wearing more bandages around his forearms and shins.

As he walks the snow releases a little steam and melts too.

I ask, "Sir are you ok?" Commander Jagger nods back to say "Of course lieutenant. You're going to find out why most of the Jedi find my abilities in the force odd."

Carmine asks "How odd sir? I heard that general Skywalker one deflected lighting with his lightsaber."

Commander Jagger chuckles to say "It's not really deflecting lighting. My master told me of that technique. The lightsaber is used as a lighting rod. It absorbs the lighting with little use of the force."

As we continue to walk through the snow the commander stops us. Commander Jagger points to a rock formation and we move to it.

Marcus asks, "I'll bite sir what are we looking at?" Looking around I see various rocks scattered around the area. Some a few yards or a few feet apart.

Commander Jagger says, "I believe we found out where the banking clan was sending those mysterious weapons."

Dom asks, "How can you tell sir?" Commander Jagger says, "Look at the rocks. Some of then were ripped up from inside the planet. Those ice formations of the sides of those don't happen normally out if the open.

"Plus none of them are covered in snow. Hoth has a new snowstorm every weeks end."

I agree the commander's right. I say, "Alright Delta spread out teams of two. Radio checks every twelve feet."

They confirm and I walk with Baird behind the commander. Baird asks, "So commander how old are you?"

Commander Jagger says, "I'm seventeen Baird and you all don't have to address me by my rank all the time. I don't want to seem to egotistical you all do have more combat experience then I do after all."

Marcus radios saying "Well Jagger what's your last name? From what's been going around the ships you don't tell much about yourself."

Jagger smiles to say, "Well I like to talk face to face with people. And if needed I prefer facts over rumors."

I say "So Jagger what is your last name?" Jagger smiles asking "How much is the pot on deep information of me right now Dom?"

We grow silent everyone under the command of general Skywalker, Kenobi, Ti, and Mundi have heard of a young man who confronted general Grievous with three lightsabers.

General Mundi even said that he held one in his mouth. And that general Yoda had taken him on as a student.

But other then that the Jedi wouldn't say more. So after word spread that he was returning we began a pool to see who can learn the most about him by the end of the year.

Dom says "About a few hundred credits Jagger." Jagger shakes his head to say "Not enough maybe a few more guys to put up."

Cole chuckles to say, "I like how you roll sir um Jagger. So where are you from?"

Jagger stops looking off into the sky. He sighs to say "I come from a world that has no life anymore... nothing by miles of sand and empty homes."

We can hear the sorrow in his voice. Cole apologizes after hearing it too. And we continue to walk.

Carmine says, "Lieutenant I found a hole."

Making our way to his position we find a hole with a hatch sealed up. Jagger says, "Lets see what's hidden below."

Jagger touches the hatches edges and they start to melt. In minutes he puts the hatch feet and looks down.

Getting to the bottom Jagger scans around the place. I ask "Something wrong Jagger?"

Jagger says, "Be ready I feel evil down here." I say "Delta form up and keep sights trained."

Moving from one hall to the other we scan and clear the corners. Jagger raises his hand stopping us.

Looking a head we see a Twi'lek. She's holding a long lightsaber. Jagger says, "Minh trash this place fast I'll deal with her."

I say "Ok Delta move now." As we turn several groups of assault droids and battle droids appear from nowhere.

Near surrounded a droids says "Drop your weapons or else."

Jagger shouts "Get down!" In a crotch we see Jagger shot a wave of fire from his arm after doing a flurry of moves.

The flames melt through several droids causing the other to take cover. Carmine and I lay cover fire as move down another hall. I turn to see Jagger exchange lightsaber swings with the Twi'lek.

I fire at few more blasts to sprint after Delta. Marcus asks "What do we do Minh?"

I say, "Find the control room download everything and blow it all up. Baird, Cole, Carmine line this place to blow."

They race off a different stair well from each other we set off to complete the mission. Seeing a few battle droids I take their head with a few shots.

Marcus rolls into cover and blasts a super battle droids legs off. Dom then throws a grenade blow it and two droids away. I chuckle hearing the stupid droids scream.

Getting into a control room we exchange fire with some super battle droids and a few assault droids.

Rolling to the side I toss a droid popper and fire the last three. One assault droid pins Marcus's arm but Marcus rips out is neck joint.

Dom jumps onto the console and begins the download seeing Marcus is ok.

Marcus says "On the catwalk."

Looking over we see Jagger exchanging moves against the Twi'lek. Now fully seeing her the purple skin colored Twi'lek that has marking going along her head tails. And a few on her arms.

Seeing her red double-ended lightsaber clash with Jagger she tries to push him with the force. Jagger rolls to avoid tries to give her a back swing. Faking he kicks her thigh making her loose her balance.

Jagger jumps back as she throws lighting at him. But he spins in his jump to throw several fireballs.

Backing off the Twi'lek raises her hand and looks to be using the force again. Soon several rocks fall down onto the catwalk. But Jagger pushes back to her his feet encased in fire.

This added some speed to Jagger as the cleared the rocks and clashed sabers with the Twi'lek again. Jagger presses his swings clearly showing that his saber has a better edge in their fight.

Jumping he saber collides with hers but he takes her flank. In a crouch Jagger swings at her hip.

But as she deflects he quickly low sweeps her legs. Off balance Jagger reverses his grip to slashes upward cutting her saber in two.

The Twi'lek throws lighting into Jagger's face. But posing his hands together in his crouch a small dome of fire envelops him.

The Twi'lek jumps down to the catwalk below her and runs off. Jagger says, "How are we looking Delta?"

Dom says, "Download is done." Cole says, "Bombs set too."

I say "Let get out of here." Once clear of the facility Baird smiles seeing his bombs go off. The gunship picks us up shorty after and now we're enroute to our cruiser the Panzer.

One the gunship Jagger looks at the two halves of the Twi'lek's lightsaber. I ask "Jagger you ok?"

Jagger nods to say, "That was my first fight on my own against someone posed to take my life. And it was a Sith lord no less. I can't wait for my next battle Minh. And you along with Delta did great.

"I understand why those tin cans can't keep you guys down for good."

We thank him for the complement and he goes back to looking of the destroyed lightsaber. He really is different from other Jedi. I've never heard of a Jedi that can throw fire like Jagger did today.

Being under his command is going to be interesting to say the least.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more.**

 **Demon Shadow 16: Thanks dude hope you continue to like it too.**

 **Lunar Silver: Dude I like it I'll definitely use that when I get the chance. And thanks again dude for all the other comments you've given me in those PMs.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corrusant Jagger's POV**

Sitting outside of the Jedi master's conference room I think of all that's happened these past few months.

Twice I've run into the purple skinned Twi'lek. And both times she's shown she too is growing in her own skills. But I have as of yet to find her name.

I however have also grown in my training. I've gained a little more control of my flames. Now I can make fireballs without doing a series of martial arts moves.

All I need to do is focus my flames into my knuckles as I throw a punch or kick.

I smile seeing master Shaak Ti standing next to me. Returning my smile she says, "We're ready for you Jagger."

Walking into the room the various masters some appearing by holograms look to me. Bowing with respect I greet them all.

Master Windu says, "Padawan Jagger your last report tells us that you've again encountered this new Sith lord. What can you tell us?"

I say "As I've sent in my field reports she's a Twi'lek, purple skin with old tribal tattoos going along her Lekku's and arms.

"From my last encounter she's made progressed from our first encounter. Now instead of only using for seven she's entered form five Djem So into her stances.

"But what's odd is that the Droids never address her as they would the other Separatists."

Master Poof asks "How so Padawan?"

I answer "Well they don't call her commander or by any other rank. Often times they just pass by her without a word. It was really odd when one of my commandos hacked the camera's to track her movement on the mining platform.

"The whole ten minutes we watched not one droid saluted or addressed her."

Master Fisto says, "Strange is right the Separatist wouldn't let one of their own go unaddressed. Perhaps someone is up to something."

Master Luminara says "Perhaps one of the Sith is secretly training her. And they don't want to fully reveal her just yet."

Master Yoda says "Clouded this new opponent is. My Padawan worried you are yes?"

I nod to say "Yes master by the Sith's rule their is always a master and a apprentice. Dooku has Ventress but who does this new Sith fall under..."

Master Obi Wan says "I'm curious as well from what Jagger says she's growing in power quick rapidly. It's not wise to let her do as she wishes."

Master Mundi says "But with no leads of where she is. It's unlikely we will be able to ascertain who her master is. And what their goals is with the Separatists."

I nod as master Mindu returns his attention to me. Master Windu asks "Jagger on your last combat mission along side Skywalker you reported tension... explain?"

I sigh to say "During the mission and after its conclusion master Skywalker engaged in a few mild arguments with Padawan Tano.

"I took note that master Skywalker did not agree with Padawan Tano's rash behavior during the mission.

"But the argument looked close to becoming physical with how master Skywalker gripped her wrist. As well as his comment of Padawan Tano's lack in self control."

Master Shaak Ti says, "Did you see any lack of self control of Padawan Tano's character?"

I shook my head saying "If any it was master Skywalker who showed a lack of control. His constant banter at Padawan Tano to straight her act. Or his comment about her clothing was off putting in the proper sense."

Master Shaak Ti's face showed a hardened look while my master hummed.

Master Yoda says, "Strange change has happened in Skywalker's character. Jagger know the cause you do."

I nod to say, "It's his approval of her taking the trails to become a knight. It seems as if he doesn't believe she is ready. Even though she's one of few Padawan's to wield two sabers.

"Along with her style in grip being reverse handed. If I had to guess with a few tweaks she could take the trails."

Master Luminara says, "Perhaps time away from one another to watch them. Master Yoda with your permission I'd like to take Padawan Tano for a private assessment.

"If she is ready for the trails them I will vouch for her to take them."

Master Windu says, "I see no reason to deny another impression of the subject. Very well master Luminara you can proceed with you assessment.

"Padawan Jagger your next assignment is in the Outer Rim colony's. A large shipment of bionics and cybernetics left a port station and never verified where its shipment went.

"We believe that it might be connect to another Separatist weapons site. You and your Commandos are to infiltrate and destroy anything you find."

I nod bowing my head as they excuse me for the rest of the day.

With my mission not to take place until tomorrow evening. I have time to relax maybe train a little on my own.

Walking through the halls I smile as a few younglings wave hi to me.

Reaching the training rooms I find an empty space to one side and set up a few training dummies.

I make sure they aren't flammable can't set the place on fire twice can I. Throwing a few jabs my flames springs forth hitting the dummies with each jab I throw. Rolling I get in close sweeping ones leg.

To throw an upper cut into another. Master Yoda's training in form four has been great. But I've seen the use of form six as well. If I can use both in my style I may prove I can carry more then one saber.

I leap to spin sideways throwing a kick into another dummy sending it flying. Landing easily I turn hearing a few claps.

I smile seeing Barriss after so long. I say, "Hey Barriss good to see you. How you've been?" Barriss smiles to say, "I've been well Jagger how have you been?"

I say "Good just wish I could have helped Ahsoka better then I did at my meeting with the masters."

Barriss smiles to say, "What matters is your trying to help Ahsoka and I'm sure she'll be happy for what you did."

I nod to ask "Want to see if you beat me now that I'm not wounded?"

Barriss raises an eyebrow to ask, "Are you sure? Remember what you said this time I won't be holding back."

I nod to pull my saber from its holster. I say, "I've had yet to test the full function of my saber. But I'll have it on stun for now I don't want to hurt my friend."

Barriss nods and she pulls her saber taking her stance in form three. With our sabers ignite taking my own stance. In this our exchange began with Barriss making the first move.

Once more showing her skills Barriss side steps me swinging for my legs and my guard.

Spinning my saber I counter her sweep. To follow by leaping over her and trying her with several swings.

Evading my first tries Barriss catches me while landing. In my crouch her saber comes down onto me. But I stop her blade and sweep her feet.

Using my flames I use several feet sweeping kicks testing if she will advance. While in one of my kicks Barriss takes a chance at one of my legs that acting as my balancing point.

Kicking off over her I stab downward with was easily deflected on Barriss's part.

Barriss then gets startled when I use my flames to ignite my heels. Allowing me to move in on her flank faster then she can track.

In a flurry of strike exchanges our sabers lock. Barriss says "Not as rash as you were with three blades."

I smile to say, "I'm still rash I'm just testing you." Pushing her back I go into a series of short spins and rolls tests her from all sides. The whole time she plans in her swing not using too little or too much in stopping my swings.

Barriss once again tests my flanks this time reaching out with the force.

Back pedaling I decide to see if she can handle one of my family techniques. Squaring my stance I take hold of my blade in both hands.

With the blade trained downward along my left side Barriss holds her stance to come at me. In her advance I feel a change in her body heat.

Feeling her heat shift more to the right side I unleash the technique. Ducking in one swift motion I turn the blade to rotate my body. Once along my right side in a heavy upward strike.

Barriss losses her saber and her balance as my strike stuns her and sends her to the floor. I smile to extend her my hand.

Barriss asks, "What was that?" I answer "One of the single handed moves from my families sword style that I took the time to listen to.

"My grandfather often told me of my great relative. How he was skilled enough to fight a Jedi with a sword made of light saber resistant metal.

"How when he used the flames he controlled to create a storm of fire so large most of his enemies heard howls from battle owls.

"But most of all my relative was not a full born Marian. His birthplace and his face were kept hidden. Even from us his distant relatives we knew little about him when he passed on.

"His sword styles only come in two ways wild or tamed. The more tamed style as you saw focus our strikes into attacks that stun and kill in one move.

"But for the wild style its free flowing you must be very acrobatic and agile. With little agility or strength when I was younger. I used three blades in the tamed style.

"Two blades to always protect my guard and the blade in my mouth as more of an intimidation factor."

I turn as someone says "But you still learned to use the blade in your mouth from what I saw in your duel against master Yoda."

I smile seeing master Luminara and Plo Koon walking to us. Nodding I say "Yeah well it's hard and if I need to dodge from a missed. I have to pull my neck really close to my shoulders as I evade."

Master Plo Koon says "Any warrior that knows the flaws in their style. Often knows best when to strike and retreat. It maybe unortadox to some but the application shows itself."

I thank master Plo Koon to ask "Master Luminara how went talking with Ahsoka and master Skywalker?"

Master Luminara sighs to say, "As you said the two of them bickered through nearly the whole talk. I was happy to let master Shaak Ti take Ahsoka to explain to her in private.

"While master Obi Wan and I explained to Skywalker the councils worries about his behavior."

Master Plo Koon says, "Skywalker seems to have allowed his attachment to Ahsoka grew a deal of doubt.

"The events of a few previous and dangerous missions they found themselves on seems to weight heavily in his mind. I fear if he can't let go of these doubts it'll be damaging to them both."

Master Luminara says "Which is why Ahsoka will help me in the meditative grooves on Teliz."

I nod as both masters leave Barriss and I talk a little more. Eventually we both call it a night.

In my room Sash peels away at the soft meat in her bowl. While I look over a few pieces of data I borrowed from the archives.

I say, "Our people scattered to the winds of the galaxy with no home Sash. I'm happy the slavers did not find where they have hidden themselves. But I wish I could find them now."

Sash flies over perching herself on the desk lamp. Stroking her belly feathers I wonder what will happen on my next mission. Sigh I stand and walk over to my night stand and open one draw.

Inside is the remains of the Sith Twi'lek's lightsaber staff. I say, "I wonder why you are so well hidden in sight for. Ah so many questions Sash and so little time for them all.

"But it was fun sparing with Barriss wish you could have been awake to see it."

Sash hoots to me making me shake my head. I say, "You know most species sleep when the suns down not up. But if you go back to sleep with me. I'm sure tomorrow but Barriss and Ahsoka will be happy to see you."

Fluttering her wings Sash lands on a pillow and curls up. Her head lowered into her wings.

I smile walking and resting my head on the pillow next to her. In my sleep I see once more the palace and my grandfather talking with my mother. Again her stone face and distant eyes looking right past me.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round.** **So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok let's see if anyone left a comment. No comments again well that's cool happy to see people viewed the last chapter and a few people started to favorite and follow the story. So dude hope you have fun again.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corrusant Ahsoka's POV**

Today was ok Barris and Jagger saw me off as Master Luminara and I took a small ship to the grooves.

After a few hours we land close by to the groove and begin to walk.

On arriving at the entrance three-temple guards appear from the tree. Master Luminara says, "We were expected today."

The guards nod and let us pass. As we walked deeper in I ask, "Master what's the point of coming here?"

Master Luminara answers "Frustration often leads to unhappiness which leads to the dark side. Ahsoka we are here for you to face your inner turmoil."

I huff to say "My problem is more Anakin's doing. He still sees me as a child even though this war has already put me through so much.

"I just don't get it master you yourself have seen my skill and knowledge in battle. Why does he still see me as a child."

Master Luminara says, "The council agrees that your recent attitude has some justification. But as Padawan Jagger has told us both you and master Skywalker have a hand in this issue.

"If not for his report we would have no doubt of hearing that you and Skywalker would be getting into a physical altercation soon.

"But come we have almost reached the inner grooves meditation pool."

Some time later we pass a room filled with old artifacts. Some of the first model lights sabers, tattered pieces of cloth, even a few suites of armor.

I ask, "Master whatever became of fighting with armor? I know master Obi Wan wears a few pieces of trooper armor as do other masters.

"But why do some masters just wear the traditional robes?"

Master Luminara answers, "In the past even the lightest of armor proved to be a burden to the Jedi style.

"Some have armor now yes but as you know its only stops plasma scarring and mild burns. Most blaster fire can still get past even the best armor. No matter how many hits it can withstand."

Soon we stop at an old twisting tree its leaves dripping with water. While the rest in the groove are dry. Under the trees roots you can see a thin layer of water.

Master Luminara says, "We will meditate for as long as needed Ahsoka. You must compose yourself and be able to control what controls you.

"Under the tears of the weeping pool you will find what troubles you. And maybe have a guide to help."

I nod walking under the trees dripping leaves. A few drops land on my Lekku's causing me to shiver. Exhaling a few times again more drops land on my Lekku's and montrals.

After a few steps I turn no longer seeing the groove but the willow and myself are now in an open field.

I ask, "Ok what am I suppose to be doing here?" A voice says, "I think I'm the one whose should be asking why you're here?"

I turn ignited my lightsabers ready to fight. Only a woman walks towards me from out of the tall flowers in the field. She's a human looking but on her forehead is what looks to be another eye.

But its side ways and has odd red stripes going along the sides. And her feet look they're made of wood.

Her red black skin kind of reminds me of Jagger's skin. Except her hair is pink and not silver like Jagger's either.

Woman says, "A Jedi wasn't expecting one of you? How'd you get into the elemental plain?"

I stare at her asking, "Elemental plain? I was just meditating under this willow on Teliz. How did I get here?"

Woman asks "Did you meet someone with silver hair kind of hyper but moody at the same time?"

I slightly lower my lightsabers to say, "I do know someone with silver hair. But he's a mix of being forward and deep thinking."

The woman looks surprised say, "Deep thinking huh? Well looks like one of his kids decedents managed to turn out different.

"Anyway this place is the elemental plains. Think of it as a sub space where certain people can enter. You meeting one of his decedents means for the time being your faiths are intertwined."

I ask, "Who are you?"

The woman says, "My name is Emilia personal body guard to the first daughter of Tatis the Red. Twenty third king of Mara and father to the first mixed royals. And from the fires I'm feeling within you. You need a little spiritual enlightenment."

The woman inhales to then swing her hand causing a large gust of wind to push me back.

Sliding on my heels Emilia says, "I do my best pep talks while fighting though. You're the first Jedi to come here. So do make me helping you fun."

With that she conjured the air into a large ball placing it on the ground she jumps on. Staying on with one foot she begins to glide across the field with ease.

Circling me Emilia smirks and I once again raise my guard my lightsabers humming at the ready. I sigh to say, "This is going to be a long day."

 **Barris's POV**

Jagger left a few hours ago to my disbelief he beat me again in our second sparing match.

His family techniques are truly something. If he's ever made a Jedi master he'd probably be able to make a whole new form.

Walking to my room I sit down onto my bed. With Ahsoka off with master Luminara and no idea when she will return.

All I can do is relax with the time I've been given off. Leaning back onto my bed I close my eyes hoping a small nap will be good for me.

In my dream I'm surprised I see Jagger and Ahsoka sparing. But something happens Jagger is hit with something that causes him great pain.

Ahsoka and Jagger's owl try to fight back against the odd figure that appears from the shadows. But it forces them back with the force.

To my shock the figure says, "Your hate is far more powerful then any other Sith I've trained thus far. Join me young one and become what you were destined to be."

Jagger stands and his once purple saber toggles to snap into the burning red crystal of a Sith. The blade sparking as if the blade was not stable but the sparks leaving from it were odd too.

Jagger walks towards me but I stand stunned seeing his eyes fixed on me. I feel too afraid to do anything even reach for my saber.

Jagger says "Barris you said we were friends but you lied to me. You tried to harm other Jedi believing a lie. If I must walk this path to reach my heritage and stop you. Then I will... goodbye Barris."

Jagger kisses my cheek ever so gently the warmth of the kiss spreads across my face. But as I look to Jagger once again his saber is raised over his head. Bringing it down the burning pain of his saber replaces the soft warmth.

I reach out to Jagger as he once more asks, "Why did you attack those we fought alongside?"

Jolting from sleep I look around confused but slowly collecting myself. Exhaling I rush to the bathroom.

Stripping myself of my clothes I jump into the refresher and try to ease my mind.

Seeing Jagger turn to the dark side. Seeing his anger but still retain the gentle nature he's know to have. It all confuses me. I thought once you give yourself to the dark side it consumes you.

But yet Jagger was in control and what he said about me. Why would I become his enemy? Why would he say those things?

But most of all why did he kiss me? I shake my head to latter the cleaning rag and clean the sweat and grim from my body.

Feeling clean once again I leave the refresher and towel off. With my hair down you can see my shoulder length dark violet hair.

Using my hair dryer I brush out my hair. Leaving the bathroom naked I walk to my dresser and pull on new under garments. Moving next to my closet I pull on a body suite and robe.

Once again my hair is hidden and I am again thinking about what I dreamt.

I say, "Maybe I can talk to master Yoda? He's sure to be able to give me a better explanation. Maybe this is a vision of things to come? But why did Jagger talk about his heritage?"

 **Outer Rim colony Marcus's POV**

I sigh to ask "Minh are you sure we shouldn't have gone with him? He's been gone nearly half a day."

Minh says, "The Nelvannian shaman smoke ritual showed us the same thing Marcus. A figure with an owl perched on his shoulder and a heart of fire.

"We know only one Jedi who can create fire with his bare hands. And who also has a large owl as a pet."

Carmine asks, "Yeah but Jagger's owl didn't seem to like the cold so much. She was curled up inside his coat the whole time. Do you think it would have been better for her to stay with us in the village?"

I say "No it might have looked as if Jagger owl wasn't really its friend if it had stay. But yeah I'm sure its not liking the cold."

Cole says, "You mean she's not liking the cold Marcus. Remember Sash is a desert owl and she wasn't born to deal with freezing peeks."

Baird says "Yeah and what's about us? I freezing my ass off here and my armors thermals aren't helping one damn bit."

Dom says "Relax Baird the Nelvannians just want Jagger to figure out what's going on. And knowing his luck he'll find something."

Slowly the sun drops into the night leaving us to sleep on Nelvaan. As the morning rays crest threw the village the woman and children began their morning duties.

Baird says, "I got frost bite somewhere I wished never to get cold. How much longer do we have to stay here?" Dom says "Too much information man and relax already.

"You want a coloring book of something?" As time draws away I can't help but wonder where he went to.

Cole says "Man it's almost noon already Jagger must be going really far." Soon however a few of the women started to call to one another. The kids also start to get riled up.

Slowly against the sunrays a large group began to walk towards us. But what I see shocks me greatly.

The once lean warriors were now mutated and large lumbering potbellied brutes. Jagger stops short of entering the village Sash on his shoulder.

His chest wrapped and his right hand left foot wrapped as well. He used his fur coat to stop what I guess is his blood from flowing past his wounds.

Soon a child pushed his way past the saddened woman and embraced one of them men.

The man returned the embrace and soon the other Nelvannian women joined in. Each wife and child greeting their returning husband or father.

Jagger makes his way to us to asking "Any of you have a baptis shot on hand?"

Dom and I helped Jagger take a seat while the shaman and a few other women come over to us.

Nelvannian Shaman specks in the native language to which Carmine's small assistant droid translated.

Carmine droid says, "The Shaman says they'll tend to your wounds commander Jagger." Jagger gives them his thanks as they helped him into a hut. A half an hour later one of the woman calls for us.

Jagger now lying on his back smiles to us. Jagger says "Hey guys sorry it took me so long. Had a little inner moment with Sash and well lets just say I have a lot to think about.

"Plus I need to return to the Jedi temple and tell them what I went through. Minh contact the ship tell them the southern end of the planets volcanic side houses a base.

"I couldn't collect data in my condition also I had to escort them warriors back. They wouldn't have left without me... plus I understand the name they've been calling me."

Dom asks, "So what's it mean?" Jagger says, "It means Red heart."

Minh relies the message while Jagger stayed on his back resting. Soon the drop ship lands and we're on our way back to Corrusant.

 **Jedi Temple master Yoda**

I meditate turmoil has befallen the temple. Jagger's appearance seems to be spark yes.

Master Obi wan says "Master from what you've just told me all three of them have had a different kind of spiritual journey through the force.

"Barriss's dream most concerns me. It seems Jagger might have direct contact with a Sith lord. Also Ahsoka's account to master Luminara in the groove proves another point.

"Jagger's blood line has had a unique interaction with the force. But more over their version of it seems to be both artificial and natural. What kind of device can do that?"

I hum to say "Troubling this is. Jagger's skills grow and more the force surrounds him changing it and those around him.

"If what Ahsoka saw is true. Then Jagger has much hidden potential. And secrets hidden within his families past."

Master Obi wan nods to say "I agree but those same secrets are enough to attract the Sith as well to him. They will try to use the dark side to tempt Jagger to them and those secrets will be there's.

"But how do we know when they will strike?"

I say "Unclear that much if true. But for now we will continue to train Jagger. Ahsoka's position change soon it will. Watch Barriss we must as well. Too clouded has the force become with them.

"But another time for that now help we must the Togruta colonys."

Master Obi wan nods and we make our way to the Council chambers. I smile seeing my Padawan talking with Master Ti. His spirit in good health it is.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets see what you dudes left in the comments. Come on dudes I'm really don't get why no one will leave a review. But all I can do is hope for the future someone will.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Illum Shaak Ti's POV**

As I walk through the frozen entrance of the caverns I pull away my jackets hood. Turning behind me I see one of the younglings smile. But all their eyes are large with wonder seeing such expressions on a younglings face still brings a joyous smile to mine.

Standing next to me is Padawan Jagger. Master Yoda agreed for him to carry another lightsaber seeing as has progress and aid to the war. Has been much more then most of the council expected.

Plus from Master Windu's inquires Padawan Jagger skills in the force are still growing. And standing next to him now I can agree. His prowess in the force has grown since we last spoke.

A young Besalisk giggles as the human next to her shakes the snow from his hair.

The young Nautolan asks, "Master Ti the entrance it's frozen closed. How will we get in?"

Padawan Jagger laughs to say, "The same way I got in. Well a little more controlled this time however."

I smile to say, "A believe master Yoda's trick on you won't be needed this time Padawan Jagger. Gather around youngling, as I must remind you of a simple truth.

"A Jedi's sworn duty is to protect not to bring fear. We must remain strong as to show those in need that they can rise to face a challenge.

"Today is the time of the gathering where you will find your kyber crystal. And form your lightsabers to follow in the path of a Jedi."

Reaching out with the force I open the stone window. As the light shines in it turns the large crystal mechanism hanging overhead. A lone beam focuses through the many fixtures is then aimed at the frozen entrance.

As the ice cracks and melts away. The waters that were once ice floods away in a warm cascade.

I look to the younglings saying, "Be mindful of your time and be on guard. The force will test you all within the caves and it will be your guide."

Padawan Jagger says "And remember don't freak out about the door. I'll melt it so none of you get stuck inside."

The Quarren youngling eyes Padawan Jagger to ask "But Padawan Jagger how will you melt the door if it freezes again?"

Padawan Jagger smiles to answer, "The force through my blood line has given me a unique skill."

Opening his hand Padawan Jagger's flames bloom into a palm sized fire. The six younglings eye Padawan Jagger's abilities with astonishment.

The Gran youngling says, "A few of the Knights said you had an ability that no other Jedi has shown over the force. But to see it is something else."

The Marialan youngling asks "So all your family had the use of fire?"

Padawan Jagger shook his head to answer "No some that were within my family and close friends were rumored to have skills in the force that even I wonder were real..."

I say, "That's enough of that younglings hurry as you time is growing less."

Padawan Jagger and the younglings move to find their crystals. Leaving me in meditation as to the hint I've received about Padawan Jagger's family.

I thinking saying aloud, "No doubt this will be something that the Council will wish to hear. But other abilities that even puzzle Padawan Jagger?"

Feeling my connecting with the force I grow worried. I feel a darkness not close but nearing.

As the hours drift by the darkness I feel remains in a single place. Not watching from what I can tell but as if it's waiting for something. Opening my eyes I see two of the younglings return. Both smiling as they hold their crystals.

The Besalisk and the Quarren bow to me to show their crystals. After another hour the Marialan and Nautolan exit as well. But as the remaining minutes close my face saddens as the Gran Youngling and Padawan Jagger exit.

To my sadness the gathering has claimed a life the human youngling lies motionless in Padawan Jagger's arms.

Padawan Jagger says, "He seemed to have lost his footing and suffered internal fractures that were too great."

I nod with this part of the gathering over the next step comes the construction.

Once again aboard the Crucible the younglings try to focus back on their lightsabers and not dwell on the loss of one of their friends.

Besalisk youngling asks "Master Ti what was it like for you to make your lightsaber?"

I smile as the mechanical voice answer for me, "I can tell you younglings she was like any other that came to me before the war.

"Master Ti was calm and focused. But all too eager to finally wield her lightsaber." I smile seeing the younglings surprise to see Huyang standing next to me.

Huyang eyepieces lowers then raises to say, "Another batch passed the gathering I take it?"

Padawan Jagger answers "One did not Huyang but will be remembers as all other in the archives."

Huyang sighs and taps a finger to his head, "It does sadden my memory drive to hear such things. But as every battle has its casualties even the ones of the mind have theirs too.

"Now younglings place your crystals here."

As the youngling place down their crystals Padawan Jagger does the same. Huyang looks to Padawan Jagger.

Huyang says, "Ah Padawan Jagger again you seek to craft a lightsaber? I thought for sure we handled the melting problem your abilities caused the first three?"

Padawan Jagger chuckles to answer "No Huyang I've been allowed to carry another saber. And seeing as the younglings were coming to the gathering.

"I thought I'd accompany them."

Huyang hums to say, "You many fool some but not I Padawan Jagger. You are one of the small number of Padawan's trained above the age the Order allows.

"But your skills hold true to the Council. So I think you should show the younglings here how to construct a lightsaber.

"Now as before what do you feel this time should be your saber?"

Padawan Jagger closes his eyes lifting his left hand. Soon his hand is encased in flames his breathing soft.

Padawan Jagger says, "I feel a single handed grip, with a emitter shroud on the top and bottom. With a body of ivory feeling like soft sand but still a dual saber."

Huyang hums to tap his chin. Huyang asks "A dual lightsaber? Not many use those nowadays often Jedi prefer to wield another saber when granted. A Shoto yes but never a full dual saber least of all one to hold single handily.

"And no doubt it should also be comfy to assist both hands yes? I also take it that it that you'll be after a sleek but manageable grip too?"

Padawan Jagger nods and Huyang goes about looking through the draws and shelves. Huyang says, "No normal ivory can handle the heat from hot temperatures like you can create Padawan Jagger.

"But your new saber must also be accommodating for the Mantal crystal you have. Ah here we are a few shortened staffs but none to the made of Ivory.

"However a horn of a Krayt dragon cut to length. Then coated with star sand dust and finished with a little waxing there! I trust you will find these parts acceptable Padawan Jagger."

Huyang presents Jagger with the pieces and he thanks Huyang. Sitting to one side Jagger begins to meditate.

Huyang waves to the younglings saying "Stand back younglings Padawan Jagger's force skills become quite the sight when he is like this."

In a startling whoosh Padawan Jagger's body emits his a bond fire sized flames. Slowly as he holds his crystal in open hand the flames pool and soften as they are drawn to the crystal.

As the flames channel into the crystal even I am amazed that the once only destructive flames. Can look so peaceful and calming.

Slowly Padawan Jagger raises a hand away from himself. Several small flicks or sparks scatter and land onto a piece of his new saber. The sparks grow ever so slightly to hover the pieces before Padawan Jagger.

And ever so slowly the pieces come together as the flames life the crystal to the sabers core. The center of the saber is the cut to form horn. Smooth and soft looking almost like warm beach sand.

Underneath the two ends are leather wrappings with cycling energizers entwined into their wrappings.

The silver emitter shrouds are on the opposite sides of on each end. Both ornate with overlapping shimmering silver buds sculpted into protrude out. Padawan Jagger stands as his flames die to a soft smoke.

Placing both hands onto the fourteen inch sabers body. Padawan Jagger ignites both ends to my shock his new lightsaber color is deep orange. But with an out line glow of a soft red.

Huyang says, "Amazing yet again Padawan Jagger. Take note younglings a crystal takes the force energy of the wielder and focuses it into a color.

"Often Jedi get blue and green or some variations of those two colors. But it has been sometime since I've seen an orange lightsaber onboard the Crucible.

"And youngling remember all lightsabers color has their own meanings.

"An orange lightsaber is used by some of the most diplomatic and pragmatic individuals of the galaxy.

"These natural born political leaders preferably using their lightsabers as a sign of their mastery over the fine arts of communication and negotiation.

"So Padawan Jagger it appears master Yoda has refined your once rash and chaotic flames as of late yes?"

Padawan Jagger sighs to say "In my training under master Yoda I've found that my flames burnt with my rash excitement over my families choice to lock me away from battle.

"Separating me from the faith of my people instead of facing death in battle as they all did.

"But now I see that even in war leadership is a key piece of the new fire that must build and burn to brighten my path. Where this path will lead even I cannot say."

I nod to say "Master Yoda will aid you in that path Padawan Jagger that I am sure."

Bowing back Jagger begins instructing the younglings to meditate and channel the force into their own crystals.

 **Corrusant third person's POV**

Anakin growls Ahsoka is still being evaluated by the Council. And has asked him to resume his missions without her.

Still Anakin knows one person who can calm him when in moments like this.

In her private apartment Senator Padme Amidala is relaxing after a long trip into the outer rim.

The Hutt clan has been rethinking their agreement with the Republic trade routes. But still it worries her that the Hutt's want another ten percent added to their price.

They're worries about more pirates and Spice traders moving in on their routes because of the Republic. Padme sighs but smiles as her secret husband walks into the room.

Anakin growls but somehow softens himself to try and be calmer around his secret wife.

Padma asks "Ahsoka still being rebellious?" Anakin shakes his head to drop down next to Padme on the couch.

Anakin resting his arms on his knees answers "No the Council has separated us. Master Luminara has been charged with overseeing her. I just don't get it Padme she knows I'm looking out for her.

"I didn't take the trails to be a knight properly but what I faced was by the forces will. I wanted her to see that the battles we've been facing have been a far better teacher then I could be.

"But she's just being so uncooperative that it makes me argue back at her."

Padme lightly grips her husbands shoulder to say "Ani I know that the Council and you can butt heads with some of the things you think off.

"But overall you have to remember they look to the Jedi code most of all. And yes if you listened to the code you and I wouldn't be together.

"But that also means that they wish to teach you something. By allowing you a Padawan while you're still a knight is a test. Still I'm worried things are getting to you more then normal. Please Ani you can talk to me."

Anakin sighs to slump forward saying "It's master Yoda's so called Padawan. He's a walking weapon made by the Marian royal family back during the time of the old Republic.

"Dooku and the Separatists tried to capture him while he was in a cryogenic pod. But two of the Jedi masters stopped Dooku's plan.

"After he showed off his powers of the force and fought master Yoda. Master Yoda accepted his offer of being a Padawan. Even though the Council and Chairman know that the Separatists are still after him.

"Hell they've even given him one of the last remaining commando clone trooper squads. And better yet he's faced Grevious and unknown Sith without worrying of what will happen if they capture him.

"I just don't get why the Council trusts him so much. And belittles me over small arguments with my Padawan they should trust my judgment more."

Padme rubs Anakin's shoulders to say "Relax Anakin I sure the main reason is so they can lure out Dooku and his allies.

"You said it just now that an unknown Sith has tried to fight this new Padawan right? The Council more then likely wants to know more before they send another master to face this new Sith.

"But most of all if he is a weapon created by the Marian people then you should know a little more about the Marian and Surian people."

Anakin listens to Padme's ten-minute crash course of the two desert planets and the royal families that lived there.

True the planets had only five cities and one capital each. That didn't stop the warriors of both planets from exceling in battle or military tactics.

Anakin is surprised that a few of the routes and ship battle tactics he's seen in use came from the Jagger's people.

Padme adds "And also as a walking weapon be could reveal military secrets the Republic could use to help end the war faster. Anakin every weapon has a meaning like Obi Wan once told me.

"And this new Padawan of master Yoda is more then likely going to prove a great use to the republic just give it time."

Anakin nods to hug Padme and before long he begins to explore his wife's body.

Padme shudders feeling her husband feel her waist and hips. Before long the two were lying on Padme's bed both in their underwear.

Padme knowing that Anakin will do little for her own relief sets out easing him first. Pulling down his boxers reveals Anakin's five and a half in members. Already erect and twitching.

Padme licks and does what she normally does while Anakin lies on his back and groans at the feeling of his wife's lips on his cock.

Padme uses one hand to cup both his balls and hums as she takes Anakin's whole cock into her mouth.

Anakin bites back a moan while Padme uses her free hand to finger herself. Sucking and swirling her tongue around Anakin's length Padme hardly has to move her head.

Pulling her lips back up his length. Padme stops and lightly sucks at the tip of Anakin's cock.

In a deep grunt Anakin shoots off his load much to Padme's displeasure. She notes that his orgasm barely even feels like half a mouthful.

After spitting the sperm from her husband into a cup. Padme lets Anakin take control.

Getting behind his wife in his favorite position Anakin goes right into thrusting his cock into Padme.

Anakin could never get enough of Padme's ass. The size of her ass was that of an Amazon shaped ass. Firm and soft an with every hit you send to it causes her ass to bounce and ripple.

As Anakin seeks out his own pleasure. Padme sighs knowing that soon she'll be using the dildo in the draw to get to sleep.

But one thing she can say is that she still loves her husband. Even though he's lacking in the pleasing aspect of their marriage.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets see what you all wrote in the reviews.**

 **Mercswar: Thanks dude and don't worry most of the people I'm using are famous yes. But they have short videos on YouTube about them so don't stress. And glad you like my joke about Anakin and hope you like this update too.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corrusant Chancellor Palpatine's POV**

As Yoda, Windu, Obi Wan, and Tiin enter my office I'm pleased as always to see Anakin with them.

But the surprise is seeing Jagger walk in as well this could prove very investing to gauge his power. I have as of yet to talk to the young Marian warriors weapon that Anakin has told me off.

He could prove to be very useful in my plans.

Master Tiin says "Chancellor several more cruisers were attacked along the eastern trade routes.

"Because of this the trade federation has increased their taxes on the planets that fall into those blocks. If this rail gun remains it could cripple a key-trading route.

"As well as support we've been giving those mining colonies. The Republic will lose the ores in making the Clone troopers armor."

I hum knowing all too well that the rail gun has done enough to cripple those mining colonies. And if I allow it to be eliminated it'll boost moral for the colonies to work harder.

Maybe at a slightly smaller budget but that's if I get the right workers and scavengers there.

I say, "I too worry but who amount you to send? Master's Plo, Mundi, Tiplee, and Tiplar still fight in the outer rim. And they are the closest to the mining colonies. But if they leave the Droid army could sneak into those sectors."

Anakin says "I can go the five oh first will take down that moving rock with ease."

As always Anakin's charismatic nature brings a chuckle from my lips. I nod say "Do any of you disagree?"

Master Yoda says "No but believe master Obi Wan's fleet should supply support."

I smile to say "Then it's decided. Oh but master Jedi who is the young man beside you?"

Master Yoda says "My Padawan he is." The young man bows to say "Padawan Jagger supreme chancellor its good to finally meet you."

I nod to ask, "As I remember you've been frozen from some time. How do you feel about this war?"

Padawan Jagger sighs to say "In all honesty war is a fall back plan when one means of talks fail. Often time both sides have a good amount wishing to pursue new talks.

"But the over lining powers as they are won't allow it. To many shadows in political talks making sure the wheels of war turn in the favor of profit or for ulterior means.

"To end a war you should not draw it out. But to be affective in ending it you must make the masses understand what they are to do and ask. Overall war be it old or new war... war never changes."

I am speechless this young man explanation far surpass what one would think of someone his age to say.

I nod to say "Master Yoda did you train your Padawan to be a Senator? His words are truly impressive."

Jagger thanks me as the Jedi leave I can feel a small amount of anger from Anakin.

This is good my plan to draw the chosen one to the dark side still needs work. But from how he's looking at Jagger I know he's still not trusting of him. But I must speck with Anakin more privately to expand his mind and his anger.

I turn my chair to look out my window. I say, "Even a young tree with many years to it can still be shaped as you wish."

 **Jagger's POV**

I smile as once again I'm sitting in meditation. Around me are the five younglings that passed their tests on Illum.

This time Master Luminara is with me as she oversees the rest of the younglings test as to using their lightsabers.

I smile as the Gran youngling or Lum as the others call him still tries to activate his saber.

Youngling Lum asks, "Padawan Jagger no matter how long I focus my saber still won't activate."

I nod to say "And why do you think it won't activate?"

Youngling Lum shrugs while I look to the other younglings scattered around the field we are in.

So far only two of the younglings have activated their lightsabers. Padawans Routt the Nautolan and Padawans Melina the Quarren.

The remaining two are the Marialan Lorgar and Lee'fe the Besalisk.

Master Luminara says, "Focus is the key young one. The crystal is the heart of the saber with it allows our sabers to have life.

"You must focus young one remain still and channel the force through yourself and into the crystals."

I say, "I know my display of focusing the force into my new crystal was fast. But its because my flames are just that flames. A fire expands because of who much area is available and how much air is available.

"Thus why my crystal filled with life faster then others. For most Jedi a crystal can take days even close to a week to be powered. Which is why you all must be calm and focused."

Padawan Lee'fe huffs as she stands her arms crossed against her chest. Padawan Lee'fe says "But what happens if we still can't get them to activate?"

I smirk to say "Don't doubt yourselves so quickly Padawans. Being calm is the key now please lets continue."

Once again the younglings sit around into a mediation circle. After a few hours of meditation master Luminara ends of mediation calling for a gunship to take us back to her cruiser.

One border master Luminara's cruisers she asked commander Gree for us to get underway.

As we move through the planets orbit I smile as the younglings finally all have their lightsabers ignited.

Padawan Lorgar says, "I never thought my lightsaber color would be green Padawan Jagger."

I smile to say "The force as master Yoda says works in an ever growing and every mysterious way.

"But as Huyang has said before each lightsaber color has its meaning. Lorgar currently you focus on your usage of the force rather then simply fighting.

"While as you can see Melina has a blue saber. Which means her focus is on the battle."

Carmine soon comes over to say "Hey Jagger we'll be entering hyperspace soon."

I nod to say, "Ok younglings you'll all need rest. So head to the cafeteria and then go to your quarters."

As the younglings walk off down the corridor I turn back Minh who smiles at me along with Marcus.

I ask, "What can't I be nice?" Minh shakes his head saying "Its not that Jagger its that you seem so different compared to when your in battle and when your talking to people now.

"It's as if your two different people."

I sigh to say "Well that's kind of good or am I wrong to think so. On the one hand I know how to relax and enjoy some down time. On the other I can be ready and extreme when facing the enemy."

Master Luminara walks over saying, "Yes but be careful Padawan Jagger with such thoughts and mindset. Often its not unheard of for one side to not know what the other side is doing."

Marcus asks, "Ma'am mind explaining."

I chuckle to say "She means that I should worry that if I keep my two sides separate for long. That it'll have side affects on me later on. A worry is that one side will becomes it own and my normal self won't even realize it's happened.

"But not to worry master I'll most definitely keep that in mind. For now let's return to Courasant. It hardly feels as if one month has gone by.

"Yet alone the whole year I've already spent awake from my sleep."

Master Luminara and I begin to walk down the second corridor to the bridge. The commandos head off to the cabins.

Master Luminara says "Yes Padawan Jagger your actions so far in the war have been very different. And have opened many uncertainties. I've also heard you talking to a few political leader..."

I ask, "I know I'm a big question right now. If I'll remain under master Yoda's teaching or if I'll leave some time soon?"

Master Luminara says "Yes but that isn't the only factors."

I nod to say, "Oh its cause you all done want me to go then I get it. You'll all miss my positive outlook and warm atmosphere."

Master Luminara chuckles to say "Having you around has been a nice change for the Order Jagger.

"Your approach to things are calm yes but you remain cheerful and strong. While others note in the heat of battles some of the troopers under master Kenobi as well as a few other masters have said you become aggressive."

I nod to say "Yes its a form of battle hardness I've have like all my family members did.

"We often pushes our bodies beyond the norm as you can tell. Sometimes we enter this predator state that makes us hunger for battle.

"Often times Minh says my eyes looks like Sash's a few moments after the fight is over."

Master Luminara nods but I can tell she's in deep thought over what I've told her.

In truth the owl has always been my families crest for a reason. But from what my mother and uncle told me it was simple because of respect my great grandfather had to someone.

I didn't think much of it until my mother showed me how to use the owl instinct.

After a while it simply triggers when I feel excited enough for battle. And that's been a lot lately.

I don't know why but I really have been enjoying smashing these stupid machines the Separatists have been using.

But from what Ahsoka tells me they pale in comparison to the elite droids that stand guard over Grievous.

I wonder what a fight against them will be like. Or a rematch with the large droid general.

His attack style was more sporadic and tactical then even I first thought. The moment he started to use his feet to wield lightsabers.

I thought it was as inventive as my own three bladed style. But it had far more limitations to a normal person if not for Grievous's cybernetic limbs.

I'm sure master Mundi as well as the other would have managed more.

But even I must admit his style was better then mine. And even though I hate the idea I did lose to the droid general.

Master Luminara touches my shoulder to say, "Jagger from what master Ti has told me your family has many secrets. And from what I gather you are still in doubt about where you will be after this war."

I nod to say, "Everyone worries about where they will be in life. I most of all wish to find where the remnants of my people are.

"I know that it'll be hard to explain but I don't want to rule them. I simply wish to restore them to where we belong.

"Maybe I'll find a way to do so if I help the Republic fight this war."

As we continue to walk my eyes drift along Master Luminara's figure. Much like the other females of the Jedi order she's fit and wearing skintight clothing. With some loss pieces over them.

I can feel a soft glow build in my chest as I continue to watch Master Luminara's form.

Master Luminara catches my gaze to say "Padawan control your eyes. You know the Jedi code is against such thoughts."

I sigh to say, "Yes master and I apologize. But I am seventeen years old and I'm sorry if I've grown curious to the opposite sex."

Master Luminara says, "Be mindful Padawan we Jedi follow our code for a reason. Too much attachment both physical and mental can lead you astray."

I ask "But if properly taught couldn't ones emotions be better for them in battle.

"Take my battle hardness for example or Master Kenobi's fight with Darth Maul. I enter it off the thrill and excitement of battle.

"And he entered his fight for justice to his fallen master. But of us succeeding and controlling ourselves greatly with our emotions. But yes master I am young and my eyes will wonder to those of the sexual kind.

"Often in the past my uncle told me that warriors of any gender fought with their emotions not in check.

"Some if trained right could use their emotions as a rallying call to their allies in arms.

"Or even as a way to show those they cared for that they need not worry of them in battle."

Master Luminara takes a moment thinking of what I just told her. Master Luminara says, "I never thought of it that way Jagger but I must ask why are you thinking like this? As well as please try to control you gaze of me."

I rub my neck to say, "I've had a few dreams not sexual. But for some reason I've been following someone's voice through an ocean.

"I continuously paddle until a voice whispers into my ear telling me to find my muse.

"Only then will she help me."

Master Luminara asks, "I trust master Yoda knows of this?"

I nod to add "But every time I meditate with him on my dream all we see is that ocean I saw.

"The voice won't return. And a few times in my dreams I've seen Ahsoka, Barriss, master Ti or... um well or you.

"But not at the same time your all a good few feet from me.

"And no matter how fast I paddle you remain at that distance. But your all covered in a red rob as the wind blows.

"I notice that is all you're wearing. And no I could only tell so by your legs and arms.

"But the whole time your standing on some kind of slab but its carved and intricate. And as I call out to you all, all you say is muse or find me."

I turn to see the surprise in master Luminara's face. But for a moment I think she's blushing.

Before I can ask the ship shakes violently making me fall over. Master Luminara landing on my back.

Master Luminara stands and taps her comlink. Master Luminara asks, "Commander what's happening?"

Commander Gree answers "General we've been hit we have several boarding pods along the port side."

I ask, "Are they droids commander?"

Commander Gree shakes his head answer "No sir they're Trandoshan and from their outfit they look to be slavers."

Master Luminara says, "I want all squads to intercept them. Where are the younglings commander?"

Commander Gree says, "Three of them are still in the mess hall. The other two were last spotted down the port blocks to the hanger."

I nod signaling for Cole he answers "Jagger we've got company and they're aren't playing nice."

I ask, "Cole are there two younglings in the hanger?"

Cole says, "No idea sir as soon as their guys hit the ship the hanger has been going crazy."

I say "Cole make sure they don't take any fighters. And keep a look out for the younglings.

"Master Luminara I'll head to the hanger to meet up with my commandos. I sure you'll be ok with taking a look along the port side to see if the younglings are there."

Master Luminara nods jogging off her ass looking great as she does by the way. Slapping my own thoughts I race to the hangers.

 **Third person's POV**

As Luminara wastes little time she gets to the port corridors just as a Trandoshan pulls Padawan Routt through a door way.

The Jedi master reaches out with the force throwing off the Trandoshan's balance. Allowing the Padawan to slip free.

As the slaver reaches back out to him Routt triggers his lightsaber. Cutting off the slavers hand.

As the Trandoshan screams in pain master Luminara throws him with the force. Rammed hard into the bulkhead of the ship.

The Trandoshan slumps against the wall dead from the hit. Two other Trandoshan open fire on master Luminara. But with ease she defects back the blaster bolts having them hit their owners.

Padawan Routt says "Thank you master but have you seen Lum he and I were racing to the hanger but then..."

Master Luminara says "It's alright young one come lets get you back to the others."

Master Luminara opens her comms to Jagger saying, "Padawan Jagger Padawan Routt says that Padawan Lum might be in the hanger or close by."

Jagger says, "Ok master I'll look before I reach the hanger. Also head to the mess hall several troops are calling for back up."

Master Luminara and Routt race off to the mess hall while Jagger advances on the hanger corridors.

Seeing several Trandoshan's by a closed-door Jagger charges. Pulling his dual saber Jagger ignites the two blades and spins it as he charges.

The Trandoshan's obviously not ready for this kind of attack randomly fires at Jagger. Who with the help of his saber staff deflects the blaster bolts.

Once close enough Jagger uses a low swing he takes down two Trandoshan's. And in the backspin of the staff cleave through the torso of another.

As the remaining Trandoshan's continue to fight Jagger finds it hard to mover his staff properly. As he spins it lightly grazes the floor or the ceiling.

Taking his stance Jagger spins his staff once again to then throw a stream of molten flames at the Trandoshan's.

Jagger catches two but the remainder runs off down the corridor. Jagger looks to the door they had just been trying to enter to find it locked from within.

Trying the lock code Jagger enters to find three Trandoshan's dead along with a few troopers in the small storage room.

To the far side he finds Padawan Lum lying face down over a crate.

Jagger says into his comm, "Any troopers close by mark my current position on storage room fifteen. We have three casualties."

Swallowing hard Jagger walks over finding the Lum died with his lightsaber being disarmed from his hands.

Taking the lightsaber Jagger places Lum in a seated position with his lightsaber on his lap.

Jagger racing off back he feels he heat in his body rise as he charges head long into the hanger.

Several of the troopers are caught off guard as Jagger leaps over them to them throw two different streams of focused flames at the invading force.

The Trandoshan's clearly too shocked are soon pushes back from Jagger's show of power.

As several of them scream in pain from being roasted alive. Jagger pulls his single saber and ignites it with his flames.

As the purple blade ignites it goes off as if the blade is erratic and uncontrollable.

Almost as if the blade of the saber was created from molten flames. As Jagger charges you can see that his flames are accelerating his movements.

Spinning and rolling through the crates and enemy cover. Jagger cuts and slashes away at any Trandoshan he crosses paths with.

Leaping over a crate Jagger knees a Trandoshan in the jaw causing him to scream in pain from the heat off of Jagger's knee.

Jagger taking the chance to then run the Trandoshan through the chest with his saber.

As his burning saber sizzles through the enemy's torso Jagger shoves him off his saber.

Jagger looks to his commandos who walk over with soft expressions. Dom says, "Jagger word just came from master Luminara one of the younglings were killed in the skirmish in the cafeteria.

"From what we gathered they were after the ships weapons and the younglings."

Jagger sighs to say, "Tell master Luminara where you find the other youngling. And Dom what was the younglings name?"

Dom answers, "It was Padawan Lorgar."

Jagger sighs his mind knowing the first taste of young ones dying in battle. He knew of the young dying during training. He seen it happen three times in his life. So what happened on Illum during the gathering wasn't a shock.

But feeling the soft burn of a young life dying in battle he was not ready for.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning. Now on to what you dudes left me in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: Hope you like the update dude.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corrusant Master Luminara's POV**

As the younglings are given their proper burials I see Jagger standing on his own with master Yoda.

After the burial I head to the meditation chamber to speck with master Windu, Yoda, and Gallia.

Master Gallia says, "Master Luminara from your report it would appear the younglings lost their lives to slavers."

I nod to say, "Yes but what has me worried is that they attacked my cruiser with intent to take the younglings. After Padawan Jagger and several of the clones fought off the invading parties.

"Several Arch troopers along with three of Padawan Jagger's commandos bordered the enemy ship.

"Inside they found and decrypted a Zygerrian slaver message. It appears to have called them to ambush us.

"From the comms chatter they were hoping to capture a Jedi or Padawan. They however did not expect there to be so many Padawan's and clones.

"It was to be a simple confuse and snatch mission to them. That went out of control once Padawan Jagger and his commandos were involved."

Master Windu says "Then its as I fear. The Zygerrian slavers must also be behind the various colonists that have gone missing over the last few months."

Master Yoda hums to say "Troubling this is. If not ended swiftly trouble this will cause for future colonies to expand or settle."

I agree say "But what are we to do? The Zygerrian knows of the Jedi masters by face seeing as we are always present in battles. We'll need a means to infiltrate and gather information."

Master Gallia suggests, "Why not send two knights? I know of one new knight that will be more then happy at a chance to upturn slavers."

Master Windu rubs his chin to say "Very well call Knights Offee and Tano to the Council chambers. We shall inform them all of the certain events."

After an hour myself and a few of the other masters sit in our respective chairs as my former Padawan and now Knight Tano stand before us.

Master Windu says, "Congratulations are in order Knight Tano your evaluation has proven what a few of us expected. But I fear you first mission as a Knight is a grave one."

Padawan Tano asks, "Why do you say that master?"

Master Adi says, "Over the last five months Twi'lek and Togruta colonist have gone missing.

"After the recent ambush on master Luminara's ship. We have found out that the Zygerrian slavers are the root of this problem.

"You two and three clones must go undercover and find out all that you can. And once you find the missing colonists you are to call your crusiers for rescue."

The two nod but Barriss asks, "Master Yoda I wish to ask is Padawan Jagger free to accompany us?"

Master Yoda chuckles to say, "Why do you ask of my Padawan Knight Offee?"

Barriss answers, "Due to the nature of the mission having Jagger around could prove to help us gather information.

"Slavers can't resist a one of a kind slave. Having Jagger as a bargaining element might allow some of the more reserved slavers to talk."

Master Yoda agrees and Barriss and Ahsoka leave the Council chamber. Master Yoda says "Silent is the force clouded still it is of my Padawan's future."

Master Unduli says, "What is most worrying is his growth. Master Yoda you say his control of fire is much more powerful."

Master Ti nods to say "And from the visions that Ahsoka had during my evaluations. The wind force user also has a connection to him. She fought along side Jagger's ancestor during the old Republic."

Master Yoda hums to say "Secrets even hidden from Jagger of his own family. Secrets that are now being reveal but why is not clear. Calm the force is but still strong is my Padawan.

"In time he will find answers."

 **Ahsoka's POV**

I hug Barriss feeling happier then I've felt in a while. Barriss asks, "So what happened during the tests by masters Luminara and Ti?"

I answer, "I'll answer that but first I need to talk to Jagger. I have a few questions I need to ask him as well about what happened?"

As we reach Jagger's quarters I'm surprised to see Master Yaddle leaving from inside.

I say "Master Yaddle its good to see you. May I ask why you were in Jagger's quarters?"

Master Yaddle smiles to say, "Training young knights training. Padawan Jagger truly a mystery of knowledge and questions. But learning is his greatest skill."

As master Yaddle walks away we enter Jagger's room. I smile as Sash calls out at us.

Walking over I scratch her underbelly to which she coos with happiness. Some time later the bathroom door opens with Jagger stepping out without a shirt on.

For a guy who mostly runs and flips you'd think he'd have more for a figure. But all Jagger has is a flat stomach and defined arm strength. His chest tattoo still shocking as to why he has it.

Jagger says "Hey Ahsoka Barriss you two stop by to pray with me?"

Barriss asks "Pray what to you mean Jagger?" Jagger walks to his desk to show a clay pot with minor carvings on it.

Jagger says, "After every battle I ask for the casualty list. I place the names in here and burn it with an herbal flower.

"I pray that they'll find peace in their after life."

Jagger pulls a four-page spread list and places it into the pot. Lighting the end of a green budded flower Jagger then places it inside the pot.

Placing the pot down Jagger rests onto his legs. Clapping his hands together he bows his head five times. To then say something odd and bow five more times.

Jagger keeps seated and watches the list burn until the fire dies out. Jagger then gets up and covers the pot once more.

Jagger says, "My uncle did that when a few of his warriors died during a supply run... Wish things didn't always have to resort to violence. But I guess it's in some cultures its just in their nature to fight."

Barriss says, "Well some cultures only fight as a means of defense right. So cheer up already you being mister gloom isn't helping. But also we've got a mission."

Jagger asks, "What mission master Yoda said I was to stay for a few days."

I smile to then begin to explain the situation. Ahsoka lets Sash perch herself onto her shoulder as we walk to the hanger.

Jagger says, "So you need me to play your bodyguard? I thought you two were Knights." I rub my cheek to answer "Kind of."

Taking the beat up cargo transport I'm happy Five's and Echo are assigned to us.

I say "Good to see you two again how goes being Arch troopers?" Echo smiles to say "Going good general heard about the promotion have to say well done."

I thank him as we get under way Jagger standing close by with R-15. Jagger asks "So Ahsoka when you said kind of what did you mean?"

I sigh as we jump into hyperspace to show him why. Some time later we start to land of the platform in Zygeria. But Jagger still doesn't liking what he has to wear.

Jagger asks before the doors open "Can I wear something else I feel ridiculous."

Barriss say "But Jagger as Marian royalty didn't you wear stuff like this?" Jagger groans and crosses his arms to say, "Yea once when I was a child. The rest of the time not so much."

Five asks "So commander your royalty? How'd you end up with the Jedi Order?"

Jagger smirks nudging Five's shoulder to say, "I know all about that pool going on about me trooper. So yeah to your questions ask Ahsoka cause I'm still a little angered by what happened.

"But first lets get this over with."

As we step down the landing ram the wind kicked up a little dust into my face. Five's and Echo are dressed in rough armor and blaster pistols.

Barriss and I are wearing helmets to hide our faces and our voices. R-15 is sliding along side us.

Jagger is dressed in a traditional silk gold toga. His waist held securely by the robes sinus. His face covered by the togas hood piece that stops at the bridge of his nose.

Jagger says, "Why did I let you talk me into wearing my royal headpiece?"

I say, "To sell that you really are royalty. Not many have real Marian jewelry and yours is the real thing."

Jagger says, "Don't think any thief or slaver will walk away with it either. This is all I have left to my heritage." I nod as we continue to walk Echo asks "So where do we go to find information first?"

Jagger says "Where do all information cycle from my friends? We start at the bars."

As we walk into the bar it starts off good but one guy gets a little handsy and tries to rough me up. Jagger ends up throwing him through a side window.

Several Zygerrian guards rush in aiming their blasters at us. Barriss say "Hold your fire that idiot tried to get rough with us. I tried to warn him about this ones temper.

"But we simply want a good deal for this exclusive and rare slave."

The guard says "He just looks fancy with his robes he probably been used." The guard reaches for Jagger's hood causes it to fall to the side of his head.

Jagger grabs the guard's arm-twisting it to say "Your filth I am Marian royalty not a common fool like you!"

The guards are startled and so are we as a cam droid hover down from the ceiling lights. The droid says, "Halt all aggression they are to be escorted to the queen unharmed."

Barriss whispers to Five's and Echo to stay but keep their comms open.

As we walk Jagger holds his head high as if trying to be snotty about being royalty. I say "Calm it down or they'll notice."

Jagger says "Pride is what they want to see in a royal its the key relax."

Walking past several paroles we see the royal crown piece that is the palace. On getting in two rows of guards tell us to hand over any weapons. Doing so I warn them of what I'd do if I don't get my blaster carbine back.

On getting to the queens throne room. We see several guards along with two others males Zygerrian's standing by the queen.

The queen stands to say, "Welcome my dears welcome I trust those brutes at the bar weren't too rough on you.

"But still I must say this is a better turn of things then I'd expect from these last few months. I am surprised truly to see a Marian even a half breeded one still lives. Truly a rare find you are my young friend."

Jagger bares his sharp canines to say "I am no friend to you slaver... these two bested me in honorable combat. As following the traditions and testing of my clan I surrendered to them.

"But they don't know where my people are and that is what they will never know. Nor will you find out."

The queen smiles laying the back of her hand to Jagger's face. In a flash she reels back her hand to slap Jagger's face.

The queen says, "You are strong both in will and in your pride. But like all things my people's traditions will break you. But please where are my manners.

"I ask who might you two be for bringing such a find to Zygeria?"

Barriss says "Susan and Way Long your highness. We never thought that this Marian hybrid would grant us a meeting with you. Please let us talk I'm sure it'd please you to hear how we bested him?"

The queen laughs to say, "I am quite sure it will amuse me. What's the matter sweet Marian does hearing the retelling of your lose anger you?"

Jagger huffs to turn his head saying, "I will not give you such satisfaction." The queen smiles to say "But it will very much so. You may begin sisters Long."

I say, "It was a simply evening on Tatooine. We heard rumors of a few red skinned raiders snooping around an outpost. But we knew the Tuskan raiders do not have red skin.

"We found him along with a small group near some old ruins. As we got closer he threw a spear hard enough to stopping our land speeder.

"He ordered the others to flee and charged us. During the fight he showed great skill with his crude short spear.

"But a stun blaster bolts and a kick to the side pinned him. But he soon yielded stating that he accepted our victory over him. Since then he has only answered a few of our questions but over all he is very aggressive.

"It's why we hired two random bounty hunters to watch him when we're not around or asleep."

The queen hums to look over Jagger with a wave of her hand a Twi'lek slave walks over. The queen says, "Please drink I am most happy to hear of your swift victory over this rare slave.

"But I can't help but feel you want to ask something more?"

Barriss says, "Yes we have a client he's been pestering us to find a Togruta that skipped out of paying him.

"From what we last got he was in a colony along the southern routes of the outer rim colony trade lines.

"But when we got to the village a Trandoshan slaver told us they we're shipped here for sale."

Jagger snarls to say "Slavers not one of you knows honor. I pray to the old that you all pay for your transgressions in the most agonizing of ways."

The queen laughs to say, "Still full of pride but yet you yielded once you realized you could not survive.

"Pride and honor are for the foolish and simple. You will learn that once you are trained. Susan, Way how much do you wish for him?"

Before I can offer an word the Twi'lek slave attacks the queen. Barriss quickly grabs her and pulls the knife from her hands.

As the guards advance Jagger kicks two of them and races forward shielding the slave.

Jagger glares at the angered queen to say, "You see if she can rebel against you. You stand little chance when the rest do the same."

The queen raises her voice to say, "You dare raise your hand to me. I see more training is in order."

As Jagger and the slave back away one guard uses an electro whip and snares Jagger's neck. The slave turns to say "I'm will not go back."

Jagger reaches out but even as he is pulled away the slave jumps from the window's edge.

The queen slaps Jagger again this time he growl and glare back at the queen.

The queen smirks and hums to say "What you don't realize is how simply minded slaves become after time. And once I oversee your training you will enjoy being at my feet."

The queen's words worry me but still she smirks taking her seat again. The guards pushing Jagger back to stand in between us all.

The queen says "Now you two let us begin the negotiation for this slave. I'm sure we can come to an agreement of price."

The queen's two advisers glare at Jagger the one to the left say "My queen why not put him into the auction the price will be great."

The queen says, "Maybe Molec but I must ask how do you feel Ram?"

The adviser to the queen's right says "My queen he's far too aggressive and as you saw that fragile slave tried for you life.

"I'm sure he will do that same but with much more violent results."

I say "No he won't that's one of the questions he told us. He only fights face to face he doesn't assassinate. How was it you put it oh 'If you stab someone in that back. You don't get the same feeling as you watch them truly lose their honor face to face'."

The queen laughs to say "Oh you believe in such foolish things. I will keep you just to see you squirm as you break."

Barriss says "We're happy to hear that my queen..."

The queen interrupts Barriss to say, "Please my name is Miraj Scintel but to my friends it is lady Scintel.

"And I believe the two of you will do well in this business. And I'm sure you'll both be keeping in touch after our business is done."

The queen smirks and we begin to talk about the price for Jagger.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let's check out what you all left in the comments.**

 **Mercswar: Dude your worries are justified believe me.**

 **Xedeven: Sorry dude no spoilers but yes hinting to some.**

 **Demon Shadow 16: Thanks dude glad you like it and hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Zygerria Jagger's POV**

After the events of the Zygerrian's queens slave attempt on her life. She's been asking Barriss and Ahsoka about their other jobs.

With this damn collar fashioned to my neck I know things won't end well.

But I never thought that the queen had a king. The large somewhat large bellied brute seemed to let his eyes drift a little too often to Ahsoka and Barriss figures.

I can only guess what he does to slaves the queen doesn't know about.

We've been here to two weeks and from what the queen tells us. The slave auctions have been grown since the war started.

It angered me to know these slavers were preying on some places that remained neutral.

Walking with the queen she turns to look out a window. Queen asks, "Slave what do you see out this window?"

I huff to answer, "A city build on the backs of people who were forced to suffer or work."

Queen asks, "Do you know why they suffer?"

I groan to say "I sure you'll tell me anyway." Queen says, "They suffer because they didn't care to fight back.

"Take the Twi'lek's they are so easy to enslave because of their very genetics. They have no desire to fight.

"But your people they've fought from the very first rotations of the old Republic. It was because of the Republic that your people had to fight a two sided war."

I growl to say "Don't you dare dictate to me about my people's past. The corruption of the Senate is still true and the horrors of the Sith still plays even with you slavers.

"Power hungry and all to eager to watch others suffer at your feet. Death will come for you sooner then me."

The queen seems to take offense to my words saying "The Sith merely aided us in small favors. They simply want power while I want the greatness that comes from obtaining that which is forbidden.

"My husband is liked minded with the Sith more then me."

I chuckle to say "Then one of you will die sooner then the other as I said. But if its any small wonder I don't think it will be a Jedi that kills you."

The queen laughs quite loud to say, "The Jedi are mere attack downs guided by the Senate.

"Even their so called Supreme chancellor blames the Jedi for sparking this war. When it was the Republics Senate that ordered them to attack Geonosis and the Separatist supporters.

"Now the people blames then for the war when they just did as they were told. As they still do as they are told."

I say, "You sure know a lot for a women who seems to care only for herself... And you seem to know more about my people then you let on..."

The queen smiles to say "Well when you're allied with those who hid in the shadows. It is wise to listen to their knowledge of matters they influenced."

I stop to ask, "Are you saying the they Sith not only wanted the Senate to send the Jedi but knew they would?"

The queen turns to me to say "For someone who has hidden themselves in a desert planet. You seem to know a lot more then you let on as well. Tell me Marian who have you talked to?"

I glare to say, "Those two aren't the first slavers or fools to attack my people from rumors.

"Once a year we sneak off to gather our own information. And believe me if I did not have this collar fashioned to my neck I wouldn't even talk to you."

I queen smirks to once again slap me. She says, "That is why I won't shock you. But I still find it interesting that you won't show pain."

Feeling the surge of electricity causing my joints to spasm and kick against my will.

I curl myself up and try to stay in one place. But as the pain stops I feel the queen's heel press into my shoulder forcing me to a knee.

Raising my head I glare at her as well as getting to see the faint sight of her panties.

The queen says, "You're an interesting one but for now I still wonder how things will turn out. But now that you are mine and I think you'll have to learn the rules of being under my control."

 **Third person's View**

Echo and Five's finished decrypting the message R-15 gave to them to send.

A short time later master Luminara arrived on a passenger ship. Disguised in a cape and metal mask the female Jedi nods to Echo and Five's.

Five says, "Ma'am Generals Tano, Jagger, and Offee are inside the palace. But they can't move freely.

"They've been asked to remain within the palace as guests to the queen and kings next auction. Thanks to R-15 we know where the slave cells are located. So what should we do sir?"

Master Luminara hums to say, "If those three are close to the king and queen we can have them captured. As well as free the slaves.

"Ok the auction is tomorrow I will go to the cells and free the slaves. In the confusion of where the slaves are. You two will assist the others in capture either of the royals."

The two clones nod going off in separate directions. In the large bath queen Miraj hums as two of her most rare and secret Twi'lek servants tend to her.

Another one of the rare Twi'lek's walks into the bath and whispers something into the queen's ear.

Queen Miraji hums to ask, "Are you sure please be sure my sweets..."

All three Twi'lek's interlock their arms and soon focus their energy through the force. Lowly whisper the dark chant the three red skinned Twi'lek's look for what the queens asks.

Watching from her bath waters the queen bits her lower lip praying to whoever is listening. To grant her the most important wish of her life.

Once more they nod to their queen assuring her that what they foresee is correct.

Raising from the warm water queen Miraji smiles in her naked glory. She says, "I never thought he would be here so soon. Let alone be so young.

"But if he is to free my shackles at last the least I can do is spare him too much pain. Tell me what do you see will happen tomorrow."

As the night presses on Ahsoka and Barriss wait in their room. R-15 told them of master Luminara's plan but with Jagger not having a weapon.

And still held close under the queen's watch they can only hope that he is ready for tomorrow.

Barriss calms her breath and reaches out to Jagger through the force. Ahsoka keeping watch for anyone to knock at their room door.

Barriss calls to Jagger saying _"Jagger can you hear me?"_

Jagger answers _"Ok this is weird I mean really weird. Like seeing a Gundark act like a dog weird."_

Barriss smiles to say _"Good to know you still have your humor. We needed to let you know to be ready during the auction. Master Luminara is here she's going to free the slave so we can capture either the king or the queen._ "

Jagger says _"The queen shock collar will prove a problem for me. But with any luck I can get R-15 dig up a spare key. But still thanks for the heads up I have to go the queen will return soon."_

With the connection cut Barriss nods to Ahsoka who leans back into the chair. Like Barriss she knows tomorrow will be a lot of trouble.

As the auction stadium fills with people queen Miraji takes Jagger to her private booth. The one directly across from her husband's booth.

Barriss keeping Jagger insight makes sure that he seems somewhat ready for what's to come.

Jagger is ready keeping the spare key for his collar under his tongue. Waiting for the moment everything for the slavers go wrong. And for him to give the queen a just end to all the pain she's caused.

However the auction begins with no sign of master Luminara chaos. Echo comm's Ahsoka saying "General we have a problem standby."

Ahsoka looks down into the stadiums ring as the platform raises showing master Luminara in chains.

Jagger gulps seeing master Luminara forced the walk while she is clearly still bruised. King Dir calms his fellow slavers by say "My friends calm down as you can see the Jedi are nothing.

"If the Republic can make them into nothing but shadows of their former selves then we can end them all."

Queen Miraji orders her guards to leave her and Jagger and to wait outside. Queen Miraji says, "Do not move from your place young Jedi or I will detonate you collar."

Jagger turns to say, "What are you talking about me a Jedi?"

Queen Miraji laughs to say "As I told you before I saw you as interesting. After my personal and rare servants looked into you the told me what and who you are.

"You will remain where you stand and you will not help your friends. Believe me when I saw even you aiding them will not change the outcome of the situation."

Jagger glares to the queen as Ahsoka and Barriss walk out onto the stadium floor.

The king ordering them to whip master Luminara. Barriss nods saying, "As so order king Dir." In a quick move Ahsoka uses the whip to blind side the two guards close by.

While Barriss frees master Luminara handing her lightsaber back to her. Ahsoka and Barriss pulling their lightsabers from the small bags on their backs.

As the fighting begins Jagger nudges and the queen was quick to remind him. Jagger hearing the priming of the collar and the warm hum of it against his neck knows now wasn't a good moment.

As master and knights along with Five's and Echo fighting along one of the level continues. Jagger clinches his fists to turn to the queen.

Jagger asks, "Why do you not want me to fight? Why not kill me now?"

Queen Miraji smiles and walks over to Jagger using the back of her hand to rub his cheek. Then glides a finger across his lips.

Queen Miraji answers, "Because your destiny here is not to be reveal like them. Do what you think is right to help them when the fighting is done. And do try to stay in character."

Jagger turns back as the cheering grows to see all five of his allies being held and retrained.

Several guards storm into the queen's booth training their weapons on him. The Zygerrian ambassador and the king walk into both staring right at Jagger.

Jagger asks "What?"

Ambassador Atai says "What makes you think you're not going to get imprisoned too Jedi?"

Jagger growls to say "Me a Jedi! If I had know those two where Jedi would I have let them taken me a live! My people died because of both the Jedi and the Sith.

"I would have rather died or took my own life if I knew I was being used by those damned Jedi! My queen you will have both my loyalty and the skills I've learned if you grant me a simple request."

Queen Miraji says "Lower your weapons if he was a Jedi I would have been taken hostage as soon as they were captured. Now dear Marian tells us what is you name as well as your request."

Jagger says, "I am J Silver royal of the Marian blood line. I ask you for revenge I ask to torture the Jedi for their aid in destroying my people and my home!"

King Dir laughs to say "I've heard that when a Marian is young you learn to torture your POW's by spitting acid into their eyes."

Jagger says, "No sir that was a myth my people started to scare fools who we captured. We did things far worse then simple acid. We invented a method of torture the simulated a person drowning without using a pit or tube of water."

The king hums intrigued by such a method to ask "And if I was to agree you'd teach my slavers this method?"

Jagger says "More then anything I will show you how to use it to make any slave both male and female beg to be a pleasure slave.

"Then ever know your wrath after tasting my peoples most famous of all tortures."

Queen Miraji asks, "What is this tortures name dear J?"

Jagger smirks to say "My queen it is called waterboarding. And those who my people have made suffer from it have either gone insane or never dared to raise then hand in any demeanor to use again."

Both royals smirk liking the looks of the torture already. While the ambassador narrow his eyes on Jagger. Not dropping his suspensions about him.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets see what you dudes left for me to read. Well no one left a comment but that cool dudes hope you like the update still.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Zygerria Queen Miraji's POV**

With my husband and Atai standing in our throne room I made sure we we're given complete privacy.

We talk about what J has requested. Atai says "My king I don't trust that Marian. He might be a liar or he could have some kind of agreement with the Jedi.

"We should get rid of him and the Jedi while we have the chance. I'm sure Count Dooku will reward us for our troubles."

I huff to say, "I doubt a true Marian would ever willingly side with the Republic. Let alone their lap dogs the Jedi.

"Dir not only did J offer his loyalty he offered the skills of his people. We all know that the Marian and Surian people had almost as fearful reputation as the Mandalorian's during the old Republics era.

"No air combat to speck off yet when fighting off the Republic and the Sith they stood tall.

"They held for over hundreds of battles and made all they captured fearful to never face them again. And he offers us a method of torture that can break a slave to never make then question where they belong.

"I am very interested to agree to his offer. As for the Count we can tell him of our plans for the Jedi."

Atai says "But he's..." Dir cuts him off say "Enough Atai we will see this torture method that J as he's calls himself has to offer.

"If it proves to work well against someone that has been a thorn in my sides for some time. I will grant his wish for revenge against the Jedi. Miraji I'm sure you can see that he remains in sight."

I chuckle to say "Don't worry he's very afraid of that shock collar I fashioned onto him. Because of it he's been more willing to speak.

"And I doubt he'll let a chance at vengeance for his people to slip by so easily."

Dir smiles to say, "Good and Miraji make sure the guards don't touch those three Jedi or get close to them.

"Atai send off those clones to the processing camp. I'm sure that they'll find a liking to the camps hospitality."

I nod heading straight to my room on entering I lock the door behind me. I smile as I activate the noise canceller for my room and jam any communications.

Walking over to J I rub his shoulder as he sits by the window.

I say, "Your performance has excited my husband. And has asked me to see if you will offer us anything else."

Stroking J's cheek he turns his head from me to say "Remember I'm not doing this to help you. I need to protect my friends. As well as find those colonist you slavers have been kidnapping from their homes."

I nod sitting down on the windows edge to snap my fingers. Seeing Arva walk in J looks startled as Arva walks in with a tray in her hands.

J asks, "Wait how can this be Twi'lek's aren't red skinned in color."

I smile to say, "Yes they are Twi'lek's come in many colors besides blue, green, and pink. Its because she is so rare is why Arva and her sisters are my private and secret slaves. I can't have that pervert of a husband of mine polluting their beauty."

Walking over I rub Arva's hips and her breast slightly through her fine leather mesh leotard. The leather is so fine that in the right level of low light the suite disappears.

And right now all of Arva's exotic beauty is on display for J.

J says, "I don't get it. You're married yet both you and your husband shows little interest in each other. Marriage is a flame that is supposes to burn brighter as time goes on.

"Is this what power does to people? Blind you from the love another has shown you? Or did you just use your marriage as a means to get what you want?"

I scoff to say "That bloated fool only married me for my body. And yes I've kept my figure as you see it for the last ten years. I even had Arva and her sisters create an elixir to help make my assets tender to the touch.

"However that fool just wanted the various flavors of new slaves he can get his stubby fingers on. I stopped caring for him years ago and have put my thoughts to other things...

"But enough about my horrible marriage tell me J. What is it like with the Jedi?

"Why stay with the group that helped the Sith and their corrupt Galactic senate? Were you waiting for a chance like this? You get the vengeance your people crave?"

J answers, "I had a list of Jedi that were involved in what happened to my people. And I received an honest answer for what became of them from a trusted friend.

"As of now I have mixed feelings about the Jedi... And where their current course will lead them.

"But things won't change just from thoughts and ideals. The senate is corrupt as are other large government groups. I managed to find out that the Separatist representatives are also facing problems of their own as well.

"War is not a simple game for politics. It's a step-by-step duel of both the mind and body. And someone always profits from the good and the bad. As you've said I need to play my part to live right?

"So I've playing along as you've said for a long time and its helped me greatly. This crazy galaxy will find things in even more chaos as this war draws it curtains."

I nod to say, "Not to worry this was will end. But back to the matters at hand the two clones you came with are heading to where you seek. I had one of girls slip them a tracking beacon for your astro droid to track.

"They will arrive and be saved. Then you can flee after my girls provide a small distraction."

J looks at me as I hand him a glass of wine Arva leaves us. I smile to say, "So relax and do try to enjoy yourself J. It's not often someone tortures a Jedi."

As J starts to drink I smile seeing him drink I drink a little from my glass. Placing my glass down I walk over to him.

Placing one hand to his cheek my other rubs his waist leaning in close to his ear I smell his scent.

J blushes as I purr into his ear.

I whisper to him "Yara tells me your power is far beyond what the Jedi expect. They are even growing fearful of your power.

"If only you were to be with someone who wouldn't fear you power."

J groans to say "If this is your attempt to sway me to help you with some twisted scheme you can forget it."

I chuckle to say, "My scheme as you call it only requires you to understand yourself J. More over where you fall with me."

J hisses through his teeth in shock as my hand goes into his pants. I say, "I feel not only the warmth you can give J. But I know what you want you truly wished to have killed the Jedi who wronged you people...

"What if I said there was someone who could help you? What would you do in return?"

J forces my hand from his pants and force me back a few steps. Opening and closing my hand I can still feel the size and warmth of his undergarment-covered crotch against my hand.

J says "You know nothing about my people or what they suffered through... I wanted to die with them but my family the peoples coalition they refused my place in battle.

"The told me that I was to live but yet here I am alone!... Probably the last of my kind."

J stops then looks to his glass then back at me. J growls at me asking, "What did you spike this drink with?"

I grip my shoulders to say "Relax Jagger I know all about you and your recent adventures within the Republic.

"My three servants powers in the force are quite great. And they can find information much faster then any simple spy or code breaking droid."

J looks to me asking "Then why? Why are you interested in me? Do you intend to ask me to give you something to add to you collection?"

I shake my head to wrap my arms around his arm. Once in his ear I whisper "Because you will free me from this prison of marriage. Your present here has told my servants of a once in a lifetime chance.

"I will take it and you with me..."

Kissing J's neck he tenses as I once more rub his crotch doing so he pushes me away.

J says, "No I will not be yours! I will not let things go as you want. My friends need me you will have to deal with your husband another way."

I smile to walk back to my glass and say "Weather you help me kill him, help me flee with you and your friends, or if I escape on my own. It doesn't matter I will escape and even if you don't want me now our faiths are still connected.

"Now you will listen to me, remove your clothes and come lie with me its time we turn in for the night."

I remind J of the collar around his neck and the information I have on him as he tries to stay away from me. Removing his clothes until he remained in his boxers I lie naked before him in my bed.

I say "J I am naked as should you be." J pulls off his boxers revealing his large and erect member to my eyes.

I smile to call him over with a finger. Getting onto the bed he lays on his side his back still to me.

I crawl to his ear and say, "J hold me and don't worry I accept for arousal as a great complement to my figure."

J turns doing the same I feel his chest press to my back. Feeling J wrap his arms around me. I hum with satisfaction at this.

And feeling his erect penis press securely to my behind I want nothing more then for us to ravage one another.

I say "J if you leave the Jedi I promise this every night. With the added bonus of you also having my three servants at your command. I can help you find what you seek most. And all you must do is be mine in both loyalty and body."

Feeling J's breath on my neck I shiver as his grips tightens a little.

J answers "You nor the Jedi can give me back my people. But I don't know if either of you will help me achieve finding what became of my people.

"But I do know that your slaving is causing suffer... If I killed both you and your husband it will cause chaos allowing the Republic to do some good."

I chuckle softly to stroke his hand and say "But you won't kill me you can't kill me.

"I'm unarmed and defenseless against you. However from what your body tells me you're more then ready to find a new way to keep your peoples lifeblood going.

"Truly think of what I offer J we are both royalty if you become mine. I promise you that I will not longer slave so long as you remain mine."

I needed his clear answer if what Faya said is true. I want to be his only access to love.

J says, "I don't think I ready for that kind of commitment yet. Nor would I fill you with love knowing that Sith are after me. I am sorry queen Miraj but I cannot agree to your offer."

I place my hands onto his to say, "Then J give me a taste of what you wish to give to whom you really seek... Then I will ask you for nothing else."

J says "I will not plant my child into a woman if she is not mine. A child needs two parents not just one."

I clinch my teeth to say "I could force you make you agree to all I ask."

J presses his head to the back of mine saying "You won't I can feel it. You want my honest love not the fake love that your husband used on you to promote himself higher then his contemporaries.

"I understand you want love but I am unsure if I can handle. Or can be the one to give you that love."

I ended the conversation by closing my eyes. I want him even more so as we lie together in silence.

His arousal a clear sign that he wants something too but his mind it's not ready. I must go to find the triplet's master. However they are they will know what needs to be done about the Jedi holding J back.

And what I need to do to make J mine and mine alone.

 **Jagger's POV**

I smirk seeing the Gran bounty hunter that seems to owe the king or queen a great debt. The kind of amount that can make anyone want to hide from what I heard the guards whisper.

Gran bounty hunter asks, "Please just let me live I have every intention to pay."

I smirk to say, "Sorry but I believe this will help give you plenty of incentive to regret crossing the king and queen."

I say, "My king and queen I give to you waterboarding. It is a simple application to the list of torture method my people have created. But if done wrong all you will do is kill the one you're torturing."

Placing the bucket and the large canister of water next to the Gran. I plunge a sack into the bucket. Waiting until all the bubbles from the sack to stop raising. I pull the sack from the bucket.

As it drips I quickly wrap the Gran's face with the wet sack. Tying the sack I fix his head to the chairs head restraints so he won't move his head.

Pushing the chair over the Gran fights his bonds as he hits the ground. Lifting the canister I begin to slash the Gran's face between thirty seconds for three intervals.

Waiting a minute as he convulses in pain I begin another three intervals. Soon I see the sign of him shaking and convulsing rapidly an mutter into the sack.

I pull off the sack from his face and seat up his chair.

Gran shouts "Please PLEASE! No more please I don't want to die! I'll pay I promise I'll even get double the slaves just make him stop!"

Seeing both the King and the ambassador stunned by the display I ask "My king do you accept his offer?"

The king walks over with a blaster in had to answer "No but I do accept your offer J. Guards take this fool to be feed to the Nexu."

The king smiles and claps a hand to my shoulder asking "J how long before you can teach this skill to my processing keeper. Agruss will most likely find this method great in our facilities."

I nod to say "I'll will gladly show him and whoever else you ask me to teach it to. But as I request I want to torture those Jedi. Not simple with waterboarding either with other techniques my people have come to use.

"But I wish to do so alone."

Ambassador Atai says "My king you can't possible agree to this?"

The king glares at him to say "You question my reasoning Atai? Remember what happened to your former for questioning me."

The king growls getting a smirk from the queen while the ambassador retracts his comment. The king says, "I will grant you wish J. But I ask you to break the older Jedi to serve me.

"The younger two will be sold in an auction to our closets and wealth friends. As a show that if we can use your method to break Jedi we capture.

"We can overthrow those weak Republic fools. And show the galaxy that we are powerful and we can even break the greatest of their so called army."

I can feel the king's own self-gratification in his voice. And its clear that master Luminara is the price he seeks for when my torture is completed.

Just as the queen let slip last night he seeks new flavors of slaves when they catch his eyes.

I nod to say, "At last then those Jedi will learn of suffering as they should. But my king I worry that some will not agree with your idea... Mostly the Sith that support you."

The king huffs to say, "Dooku and his master will agree once I show him the broken Jedi master.

"Now then I'll leave you to your fun J. Miraji will show you to where the Jedi are being held."

I nod collecting the items of my family's most infamous torture and giving them to the guards. As the queen and I walk she orders the guards to leave us be.

Getting to the private cells I look inside to see master Luminara, Barriss, and Ahsoka all in different cells.

The queen says, "I will use your collar to signal you if someone is coming. The triplets are jamming the rooms. Tell the master Jedi what is need tell her."

I nod to enter the cell. Master Luminara smiles softly upon seeing me even though she is being held in a stockade.

From the side angle she is at you can also see that her legs are cuffed to the floor.

I quickly fill her in on what the queen expect from me. And what I know they plan for the three of them. I leave out the part about me sleeping naked with the queen.

Master Luminara says "Jagger you must find our lightsabers and release us. We cannot afford to stay any longer."

I nod to say, "I know and I have a plan well the person helping us does. The acquaintance that is helping me said her helpers need more time to mount a big enough distraction. But I fear that..."

Hearing the hum in my collar I know that some unwelcomed guests are coming. I tell master Luminara sorry and shove a gage into her mouth.

Then I tear the skintight body suit at her crotch as the door rattles and opens. In a flash I pretend to spread and finger master Luminara's pussy. Being this is the first time I've rested my eyes onto a fair females sex.

I must admit I'm starting to enjoy the act even though it's for a few seconds before I look to see who's entered the cell.

The king and ambassador along with the queen enter. Ambassador says, "See my king I was right he was fixing to please himself."

I look back at master Luminara's pussy fingering it lightly causing her to groan into the gage.

I ask "And how does me inspecting the Jedi to see if they are virgins indulge my own pleasure ambassador?"

The king walks over telling me to explain. I spread master Luminara's pussy lips for the king to see.

I say pressing to one side of her inner cavity to say, "See here the small bumps its clear she's had sex. I've never heard of a Jedi having sex but this is true.

"My king if she's had sex she will use it as a means to undermined your sexual skills. I trust you don't want that even when she is broken yes?"

The king growls to turn to the ambassador asking, "What other rooms do you have wired Atai? If I find out that you have been spying on me I will make you suffer!

"J! See to it that this whore Jedi moans at the very idea of pleasing me. And make sure the other to are not used as well."

I nod to say, "It will be done my king." As they leave I continue to fake inspect master Luminara's pussy.

As the door closes a short while later my collar stops humming. I quickly stop and remove the gage to plea to master Luminara to forgive my actions.

Master Luminara blushes to say, "It is alright Jagger I forgive you but please do not mention this when we speck to the Council."

I nod knowing that she would not want the secret of her not being a virgin to be known to others.

I sit and focus myself onto the force feeling something shift inside of myself. As well as something darker coming closer to me.

I look to master Luminara to say "Master I feel a shift in myself and in the force I can't place it. But I fear staying here too long will cause too much harm to us all."

Master Luminara says, "Inform Ahsoka and Barriss of the potential plan your working on with this contact. And Padawan be mindful of you emotions they can lead you to dark places within you."

I nod fixing master Luminara's tights a little to then inform Ahsoka and Barriss as well I spend at least ten minutes in their cells to throw off the guards waiting for me.

As the sun starts to go down I walk from the cells to the guards waiting outside the private cellblock

I stop to say, "Inform the king that the Jedi are still showing resistance. An he'll be happy to know the younger ones aren't used. And make sure no guards or anyone not asked by the king to enter their cells.

"If what happened at the stadium is proof. The Jedi might have more clones hidden waiting for a chance to free them from their cells.

"And a warning to you both and any other guard don't get too close. They we're trying to use their mind trickery on me as I inspected them.

"I don't need to tell you how displeased the king will be if one of you don't take my warning as a fact. As well as this the king will have your head if he loose his new pet."

The guards nod and I return to the queen's room wonder what her plans are.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it's a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets see what you guys left in the reviews.**

 **Kikkie: Dude no thank you I'm so glad to hear you like it. But still I hope you like and comment on what's to come.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Zygerria third person's POV**

It's been two days since Miraji told Jagger her plan still need one last thing to work.

Miraji told Jagger she needed someone to distract her husband so that when the explosives go off. The finger won't be pointed at him.

Jagger asked for a meeting with the king. But told Miraji not to let ambassador Atai know.

Getting to the king private room Jagger internally sighs with disgust as a female Neimoidian gets up from between his legs. Placing the kings flaccid penis back into his pants.

She bows thanking the king for the honor of pleasing him before leaving.

The king sighs leaning back in his oval padded chair to ask "Well J why did you ask me for this meeting? And why did you not trust Atai to be present?"

Jagger answers "I fear that you won't like my worries my king. But I've meet individuals like you ambassador before. And I must voice my worries."

The king signals Jagger to go on and Jagger continues by saying "I have a feeling my king that the ambassador will use you to elevate himself.

"Knowing how he thinks from the small interactions I've had with him. He trusts you little and has been slowly showing how tired of having to listen to you he is. And I think he'll use your allies as a means to voice his dislike of you keeping the Jedi alive."

The king growls to say "That little whelp won't dare he'd sooner meet his death then take power from me! If he even dares..."

The king was cut off as a knock came to the door. Jagger and the king turn to see one of Miraji's guards enter.

The guard says "Forgive my interruptions my king but Count Dooku has just landed and wishes to see you."

The king looks to Jagger who says "Be ready my king for the Sith control you just as ambassador Atai hopes."

The king growls to shout, "I am my own master and Dooku will respect my decisions. And Atai will suffer if he's had a hand in this!"

As the king leaves the guard tells Jagger to return to the queen. Returning to the room Jagger finds all three Twi'lek sisters smiling as they tend to the queen's belongings.

Miraji says, "With this I can escape without worry. But we'll need to be present as well. Faya make sure that droid delivers the Jedi weapons to their ship."

Faya nods as she is about to leave she gives Jagger a small blaster. Slipping the blaster behind his waistband Jagger accompanies the queen to the throne room.

Jagger stops the queen to say "Call for the guards go now I will stall them. The Count is angry I can feel and he'll know me."

Miraji nods as Jagger walks into the throne room to see the Count is force choking the king with little effort. Then throwing him against the wall.

The Count walks to the wounded king saying, "My master nor I want to see the Jedi enslaved. We want them dead."

Atai says "Count it's the Marian I've told you about." The Count turns to say, "Yes I've sensed him the moment I arrived. It is a pleasure to finally meet you prince Jagger of the Marian royal family.

"Tenth heir to the Blood line of Vash the Silver. I heard from tales that your ancestor killed many Jedi all with a single enhanced sword that emitted flames."

Jagger smiles to say "Yes and even though my family had no idea where he hid some of his greatest secrets. My ancestor was still hailed as a great man till the end of the war. Tell me Count why are you after me and why follow your master?"

Count Dooku smiles to answers, "For power and to rewrite a long standing wrong in the galaxy. My young friend the power to change things for the better is what the galaxy needs. My master would greatly be pleased if you join us and leave the Republic."

Atai listens on with shock he was right Jagger was with the Jedi.

Jagger smirks to say "I am no fool Count the darkness is only a place for cowards these days. The Sith of the past as I've heard were far more direct and greater in number when fighting the Jedi.

"I mean really you and your master rely of idiotic metal toys for your battles. I don't really see the threat they can pose other then large numbers."

Count Dooku says "You will see the bigger picture of things once you meet my master."

A gasp fills the room as Miraji and several guards enter the room. Jagger says, "The Count and Atai attacked the king my queen help!"

Miraji orders the two squads of guards to attack while calling for more.

As the Count lashes out Jagger slips away with the queen. The two get to the landing platform with the help of the triplets bomb distraction. Along with the so-called betrayal of the Count the capital city was thrusted unto chaos.

Getting onto the queens private trotter cruiser Jagger sighs as they take off head for the rendezvous. Jagger says "At least I have a small clue as to why the Sith are after me.

"But I doubt you'll stay for my rendezvous. So I believe this is where we part ways queen Miraji."

Miraji nods to say "Yes but before you go a gift." Jagger was confused until Miraji blow a fine powder into his face.

The whoosh of the opening door revealed the three triplets as Jagger feels even more dazed and off balance.

The triples pull Jagger into the escape pod bay. Miraji holds Jaggers head to her chest as the triplets sit and pull open his pants.

Miraji kisses Jagger lightly on the lips to turn him back to watch the scene before him. All three sisters tap into their variant of the force as they then. Jagger hisses in pure bliss as they all lick and suck at his cock.

Before long Jagger is fully erect and at their mercy. The three sisters use this chance to see further then they original could.

After switch who sucked which part of his cock several times. Two sisters latch her plump lips to either of Jaggers balls. While the last took his entire cock down her throat.

In a long and very loud slurp the triplets force Jagger to cum. Jagger feeling as if he's eyes were going into his skull. Can't contain how good his feels moaning with great satisfaction.

Miraji kisses Jaggers lips again to say, "My darling you are destined for greatness which means you need a powerful woman at your side. But you won't be able to obtain any of it so long as the Republic and the Jedi stand in your way."

With his vision falling Jagger blacks out. The sister with his cum in her mouth spits Jaggers essence into a goblet of odd content.

Miraji drinks the contents and after a minute sheds tears of anger. She says "I won't share you not with any other whore."

Giving Jagger a final kiss Miraji sends him off in the escape pod with a homing beacon.

 **Coruscant Aayla's POV**

Listening in with interest I am amazed at padawan Jagger's skill to remain calm against such odds. And having to play the part of victim rather them revealing himself even trusting the Zygerrian Queen until he had a chance.

Padawan Jagger ends his report by saying "And which lead to myself and the queen boarding her private cruiser. Only I got drugged by some knock out powder she had in her hand.

"And well master Luminara along with Ahsoka and Barriss found me thanks to a beacon in the escape pod."

Master Windu says, "What matter is that we've rescued the colonist and have knowledge of how the slaver kidnap their targets.

"What I worry is about what the queen told you padawan Jagger."

Master Kenobi agrees saying "This is troubling if the Sith has a stronger hold in the galaxy as Dooku said. And are using the war to push forward their own plans. I fear things we'll change drastically in the balance of he galaxy."

Padawan Jagger asks, "Masters I ask you please grant me permission to find my peoples old burial sites."

Master Adi asks, "Why would you ask such a request padawan?"

Padawan Jagger answers, "My people were rich with both ideas of war and torture. During the old Republic they mainly focused on the technology of war. My ancestor often put two things ahead of family and he hated when he had to.

"Fighting with weapons that would scare and force his enemies back were one of them."

Master Yoda asks, "How will you begin? Sand covers your home world yes. Months it would take to dig through it all."

Padawan Jagger says "My ancestor didn't hide then on our home world. But each generation is given the map to find where it is."

Padawan Jagger opens his shirt revealing his chest. Padawan Jagger says, "This isn't just a simple tattoo I'm sorry for not telling you before. But after Master Obi wan told me what the phrase meant.

"A soft voice told me to follow the markings. It then flashes my tattoo along with a book."

Master Kolar asks "Padawan Jagger you are the target for the Sith. I fear if you seek these weapons by your ancestor they will no doubt be close behind."

Several of the other masters agree worrying the worse if the Sith were to obtain any old and very powerful weaponry by Padawan Jagger's lineage.

Padawan Jagger answers, "That is why I ask two knights or a masters accompany me and my commando team. It'll be secured and we will have the advantage of skill to the Sith's numbers."

Master Yoda says "Mindful you must be my young Padawan. Even the strongest of trees can fall after many strikes."

Padawan Jagger nods understanding master Yoda's words with a saddened expression.

Master Windu says "Padawan Jagger the council will talk more about allowing your search. But research the map at your leisure and keep us informed about anything you uncover."

Jagger nods to bow and leave leaving the council to think. Master Shaak Ti says "I fear the plans of the Sith are growing. But my worries are also growing more with how clouded Jaggers path has become."

Master Koth says "Which is why I fear that soon Jagger will be tested by the darkness of the Sith. And if he should fall to the darkness."

Master Gallia says "Then it will make this war weight more to the Separatist and give the Sith and even stronger ally then they've had before."

Master Piell says, "I worry more on Jagger's emotions. He admits that his emotions are not fully in balance. And playing the part of letting his emotions for his peoples past get to him is showing a chance in his judgment."

Master Ploon adds, "Remember the Twin Deserts Leadership hated how Jedi and Sith used the war to try and gain resources from them.

"Even more so they hated that both sides for trying to kill padawan Jaggers ancestor and several of his children.

"Years of war and anger being passed down does not go away. Padawan Jagger may have bottled up the pain but still remembers his training. With has been to combat and beat force users. And his goal with us is to best master Yoda.

"In his mind if he can bests master Yoda he will claim the long awaited victory his people wanted."

Master Kenobi adds "And facing a Sith along the way will expand the justice his mind seeks for his peoples demise. Jagger has proven his skills to stand against the allies of the Sith. Just as his ancestor did hundred of years ago.

"I dread when the time comes when Jagger asks to leave the order. He might prove to be too dangerous to be life alone."

Master Yoda says, "Clouded all our futures are. Not clear the force is for anyone now with the darkness of the Sith clinging throughout the galaxy. Jaggers path is his own but supervised it must be.

"Master Luminara monitor Jagger you will. And if not you knight Offee or Tano will. Trust them my padawan does and for the time being he must see that."

Master Luminara agrees and the meeting is brought to an end.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it's causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets see what comments you left. Well seeing as no one left a comment its cool hope you all have something to say later.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Coruscant Master Luminara's POV**

Sitting across from me I look at Jagger. Who allows the flames to ignite and soften from the circle of candles around him. Inhale to exhale his breathing strong and the heat he's emitting is warm like a large bonfire.

To most the heat would be irritation but as I meditate I calm the air around me. Mostly making the heat bearable.

Jagger opens his eyes to ask "Master Luminara I've been wondering about the Orders code. I can't understand why love and strong relationships can only be seen as a path to evil?"

I answer, "Because in the past ones jealousy and mistrust often compromises your rational mind. You must free yourself from seeing yourself as a normal person.

"We Jedi open ourselves to the galaxy to the force itself. The force speaks its will through our peaceful actions. And often some times tests our peaceful ways."

Jagger says "Like this war? I've seen what violence can do to even the most gentle of people.

"Back when I was young I looked up to my nanny because she never raised her voice or yelled at me. I hadn't even seen her use a weapon before.

"One night I heard a noise outside my door. When I opened my door something sprayed across my face. I looked up seeing my gray haired nanny wielding a short spear.

"At the spears end was a bounty hunter. His neck and head on the spears end as blood spilled from his wound.

"He wanted to kidnap me and bribe my family into an agreement with someone. My mother didn't like it. The next morning she ordered a group of our warriors to crush the closest enemy camp... no prisoners were taken."

Yet again another glimpse into Jaggers past. And another glimpse at how young he was when he was exposed to war.

Jagger exhales to extend his hands out. In a swift motion his lightsabers goes to his hand. Small flames wrapping around his hand and sabers body like faint ribbons.

Both sabers are giving off a low heat as they pass bye me. Twisting his twist Jagger starts to disassemble his sabers.

Jagger asks "Master do you know of materials that can stop a lightsaber?"

I answer "I've only heard from master Kenobi and master Ti about Mandalorian iron and Vibro weapons to an extent."

Jagger asks "I've seen the strength of Mandalorian iron as a child. Stuff can take a beating from basters and blunt weapons. And even shrugged off a few swings from a Vibroblade.

"Never saw it tested against a lightsaber though."

I ask "Your family was testing their iron when you were younger?" Jagger nods as he uses his flames to again disassemble his reassembled lightsabers.

Jagger says "My mother lost my father due to a orbital strike by a Republic cruiser. She wanted to see how tough the iron was. So that she could outfit a strike team to land and take any cruiser that came back.

"My family only had anti air cannons not anti orbit. So you could guess why my people sought help from the only group who openly fought both the Jedi and the Republic."

I ask "Did you know the Sith had many hands at uses the Mandalorians?"

Jagger shook his head to say, "If my mother knew she'd had told them to not to trust them. But before long my people were losing ground.

"The capitals cities of Mara and Sura where left along with a few military installations. The scattered and torn cities around the planets that survived. Became shantytowns ghosts of what they once where.

"When my nanny drugged me she told me the battle had finally come to the capitals streets.

"She told me that my destiny was to carry on. I awake to your time and you tell me what became of my people.

"As well as our somewhat ally. I still can't believe how hard the Mandalorians fought for what they wanted. They believed that power and show of might was how you gained both respect and power."

I say "Two things that too many wish to have in these times. And too many are consumed by it."

As more then an hour goes by Jaggers room door opens revealing Ahsoka and Barriss. Both holding five or six books each.

Ahsoka says "Master we found all the books we could about Jaggers people. And seriously Jagger it's really hot in here open a window."

Jagger exhales to reassemble his lightsabers again. Putting the candles out he turns back on the lights. As well as follow Ahsoka's request and opens the rooms window.

In truth I've been feeling the heat from the room the whole time. I can feel a layer of sweat clinging to my stomach, back, and legs as I stand.

Barriss and Ahsoka puts down the books and Jagger begins to flip through them.

Barriss asks "Jagger do you think that you'll be able to find anything that'll give you a clue. Some of these books haven't been touched since the old Republic."

Jagger smiles to say "Good that means that no ones been looking. And I'll have a clean lead ahead of the Sith. And what I do know is that my ancestor didn't know where he came from.

"He was an orphan cared for by a mysterious man. Sometime later he killed someone and the Republic put a bounty on his head.

"Years later he found his way to the Princess of Mara and they married after he beat the other suitors after her hand."

Ahsoka asks, "Was your ancestors name Tatis the Red?"

Jagger stops to ask, "Who do you know his real name? No one outside of the family knows who his real..."

I say "Jagger Ahsoka had a vision during her trails of knighthood. She faced a element user like yourself called Emilia.

"From Ahsoka's account she was able to use the wind to her advantage. Much like how you use fire."

Ahsoka adds, "Before we fought she said she was his daughters personal body guard. But I don't get how she could use the force like you."

Jagger says, "It's a secret only the leading members of my family know. But it breaks down very simply. As you often say the force can take many shapes.

"From what my ancestor found out in his travels. You can bring out the force in different manifestations.

"The method has been lost to the sands of my worlds. But before if you were a royal bodyguard you need to be quick and fast. They were given the element of winds that much you have experienced.

"The royal and noble families had control over the heat and flames. The warriors had control over the sand and earth. While the diggers and water searches had control over the rivers and waters.

"After sometime many simple began to be born with an element given to them. Like myself it took you learning the fighting or dance forms to better your control.

"The people who practiced with the elements to grain control over their elements. Often we able to conquer amazing elemental skills... Some of them considered legends to elemental users."

Barriss says, "Just like the force when one is young other force users can feel them. While the younger one couldn't and had little understanding of the force.

"Your ancestor must have studied a great deal of the force. To have created something that can give people these strengths."

I nod to ask, "Jagger how long will it..."

Jagger says "I found it the first clue the background seen with the animal its a desert. One that my ancestor visited a number of times before he died. Its called Delteu'n."

I say, "That's in the mid rim. I'll speak to master Yoda about allowing you to investigate." As I leave Jagger thanks me and I pet his owl as I pass her.

Things will no doubt become complicated as Jagger searches more.

 **Republic Cruiser Aayla's POV**

After our jump into hyperspace Ahsoka has been on edge for good reason too.

After a briefing from Master Luminara more of Jaggers past heritage has been revealed to the Council. And they stress how this all must be kept secret.

Ahsoka and Barriss try as they might to defend Jagger was shot down as Skywalker told us again of the danger he posses.

However master Di overturned his opposition on the matter. Reminding us of our promise to Jagger and what searching for his ancestor's secrets means to him.

He wants to find the remains of his people. In trying to find his ancestors hidden weapons it might reveal his peoples final resting place.

Or better yet where they have been hidden all this time.

Master's Tiin, Mundi, and Rancisis agree that caution is needed along with Skywalker. Jaggers ancestor had knowledge of the force no one else imagined off. Finding such knowledge again could prove far to great for him.

As such Ahsoka and myself along with both our cruisers have been assigned to accompany Jagger.

The planet of Delteu'n has been abandoned since the first twenty to thirty years of the last wars of the old Republic.

And what has me more concerned is that Jagger does not want to rest during our travel.

Ahsoka asks "Aayla do you think we will find something we shouldn't if we follow the map of Jaggers ancestor?"

I sigh to say "It is unknown at this point Ahsoka. Jagger told us all his people at his time had powers like his over the core elements of life. I find it hard to understand why it wasn't written down in the archives.

"But then again I believe the Sith had a hand in that. They probably didn't want anyone remembering a power that could keep them at bay. And another reason why Jagger is valuable in their eyes."

Ahsoka nods as the captain tells us we're dropping out of hyperspace. As we exit we see the small planet with two moons is facing a sand storm.

I say "Captain prepare three shuttles we're going to the surface."

The captain argued the sand storm would hinder communications. Ahsoka says "Well that won't stop Jagger sorry captain we're still going. Don't worry we'll be ok we'll stay out of the storms path."

The captain nods and we find Jagger already dressed with his owl on his shoulder.

His scarf and like all his clothes torn and looking well past ready to fall apart. Even his shoulder piece looks really rusted and cracked.

The owl flaps her wings screeching with excitement to my surprise. Ahsoka asks "Jagger what's wrong with Sash?"

Jagger says "She been acting like this since we stopped. I think she wants to get down to the planet right away."

Nodding we board the drop ships and head straight for the surface.

In the drop ship Jaggers owl flaps her wings franticly even as Jagger tries to calm her. Getting into the atmosphere Jagger hisses.

Jagger says, "Sash what's owww!" Ahsoka and myself along with the troopers see Jaggers owl extend her talons. Digging them into his worn shirt and leather arm guard.

Jagger says, "Open the door!" The trooper opens one of the side doors. And just as soon as it opens Jaggers owl rushes from his arm.

Ahsoka looks at Jagger arm asking why she did that. Jagger. Jagger says "No she's not coming back... Pilot follow Sash she knows where to go!"

The copilot says "Sir your pet is heading into the sandstorm."

I say "All right get me a line to our cruisers but don't loose sight of that owl. She'll help us find what were looking for."

Jagger says "Oh Sash you are so going to get you talons clipped after this."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets see what you left in the comments. Well seeing as there are no comments lets just move on dudes.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Delteu'n Jagger's POV**

Inside the mild storm we follow Sash for several minutes before she dips down towards the ground.

Ordering the pilot after her he stresses that the ship will get too much sand in the engines.

But I remind he why we're here and order him to land still.

After landing I call out for Sash even as the sand light pings off my protective goggles.

Trooper asks "Sir I think we should remain inside." I say "No tell the pilot to get out and follow us now. But place beacons on the ships so we don't lost them."

With everyone behind me we walk for at least five minutes before coming to a large wooden structure. It has several large rocks on either side.

With a wooden set of double doors resting between them. Sash's screech soon comes from inside.

With the help of the troopers I push inside to find a church. The woods cracked and torn apart and the ceiling has long since been replaces by various rocks.

Knight Aalya asks "Jagger do you know this place?"

I answer "No but the doors and the shape of the entrance is like my tattoo. Something here is the key to the next clue."

Ahsoka says, "Ok boys stay put and keep a signal going to the cruisers. Five's, Slip, and Boot your with us."

Five's ask, "Okay commander. Sir what's this place and why are we here?"

Knight Aayla answers, "Things we find here belong to Padawan Jaggers family. We are simply to watch and be ready for what we find."

Five nods as we start to look around the smashed up sand filled room. Tapping around the room I tap a rock to jump back as a piece of the rock give way.

Crouching I look through hole calling over a trooper. The trooper shines a light through the hole to say, "What are we looking for really commander?"

I simply say, "We're following foot steps of the past."

Crawling through the opening I create a flame in my hand to examine everything past the hole.

I say "Everyone come through there's a hallway on this side." As everyone comes through to look around the hall as well.

Knight Aayla asks "Padawan Jagger do you know anything about this place?"

I shake my head as we scan the hall. I say, "I have no idea honestly. My ancestor's life before his married into the Marian family wasn't talked about often.

"I've only heard hints of his exploits during the war. And how his actions lead to our continuation in the various old wars of the old Republic."

As we continue to look Ahsoka asks "Five did you find something?"

Five answers, "Not sure sir but there's a carving in this wall here." Going over to Fives I gasp to say, "This is my ancestors sigil but why is it here?"

Touching the sigil I rub it to say "This is wrong the sigil its not touching the wall... its sticking out."

Using the fire in my hand I press my palm into the sigil in an instant a rumbling comes forth. The sigil absorbs the fire and sending it along wall to end of the hall opening end into a new passage.

Knight Aayla says "Troopers in the main room we're going deeper into this crept. We may lose communication but ready for anything if we do not return within a hour."

The troopers confirm and we descend into the passage.

A trooper asks "Sir what kind of things did your parents tell you about you ancestor?"

I smirk to ask, "Is that pool about me still going troopers. I thought with my status as a prince being revealed was enough?"

Ahsoka chuckles to say, "Hardly the troopers now know your family has a history of war. They started a new pool what was it again Fives."

Fives answers, "First one to figure out your people battle records kill count gets the whole pot. Or a split on how many of our brothers you tell sir. And in all honestly I'm interested to know.

"From what I've heard from general Skywalker. Your people were know for torturing and making enemy soldiers of the past war really afraid."

I nod to say, "My family and my people have know war for so long we had little to do but thrive from it. Before long it wasn't our resources that let our enemies win.

"It was the desire to not show that they were bested. If the old Republic weren't corrupt at the time maybe my descendants would be here in my place now. Its a thought that's been with me for a few missions now."

Its true I don't trust the Republic even know still. My short talks in private with a few senators have given me that much hint.

They're hiding their personal gain and agenda's right under their people's noses.

A few senators do strive for their people but too few are they compared to the others. I just wish someone could curve those who fill themselves with greed over the needs of their own.

I sickens me to know my people died and such corruption still plagues the galaxy.

Getting to the bottom of the passage we're in a large dome room. Lighting a fire holder on the wall the others slowly ignite too.

At the center of the room is a table like everywhere else it too is covered in sand.

Walking closer I stop feeling a warmth fill my chest. Dropping to my knees I hear a voice its so soothing so calm and nice. Feeling my mouth not able to form words I can't control my emotions

Feeling the tears run down my face I don't notice anyone talking to me. I just feel the voice.

 **Third person's POV**

As the troopers as well as the two Jedi are trying to break Jagger from his spell Sash appears on the table.

A voice leaves from her presence as she sits on the table. Voice says, "I welcome you strangers of the Republic. As well as my long distant relative. I am Sultat father to Tatis Silver."

Ahsoka asks "What are you doing to him what's wrong with Jagger?"

Sultat from within Sash answers, "His flame is being filled with the touch my touch. His ancestor my adopted son filled this crept with my memory. So much so that once he died the force manifested a portion of me within.

"I have given this new flame to all my sons children and to their children. It is for his growth unlike your ways Jedi. For a bender their emotions are needed."

Knight Aayla asks, "What is a bender as you say?"

Sultat says, "A bender is a user of the force that can harness the four core elements. Earth, water, fire, and air are these elements.

"My son gave his people this after he learned how to use his fire without the aid of an old and lost piece of technology.

"One that was created by both you Jedi and a none force using rival. That person was killed and the technology was hidden in a dark and vile place.

"Until my son braved its horrors and retrieved it. Now I ask why do you hold my sons descendent back. Unlike your ways emotions are the key to bending.

"Fire is a rush the thumping in ones heart that pushes them to moments of euphoria. Of pure battle and honor.

"If you hinder him you will cause his dead and end the royal bloodline of my sons people.

"I warn you and leave you with this Jedi. Not every force user must follow your ways to follow the will of the force."

Feeling the presence go silent again Jagger collapses to his back gasping but still crying. His eyes showing nothing but joy and his mouth trying to form words to what he just experience.

But neither working, returning to the cruisers quickly Jagger is placed into the medical bay. And promptly sedated to calm him into sleep.

As Ahsoka and Aayla gets the medic droids report they ponder on everything the spirit told them. Even if their interaction with him was brief.

On returning to the temple Rig Nema gave Jagger a full physical and mental scan.

But all she found was a slight increase in his core body heat. Master's Yoda, Windu, and Luminara listened to the final report.

Master Windu says, "Even though the research wasn't odd Padawan Jaggers heritage and more of how his ancestor gained his powers is reveal.

"What has me intrigued are the lengths they allow their emotions to affect their powers. If finally illustrates why the Sith want Jagger.

"This could not go well if the Sith capture him and are able to duplicate the same means again at giving non force users this kind of power."

Master Luminara says, "This is true but we can't lock Jagger away. Not only has he agreed to be apart of the order he has followed the code as per master Yoda's instruction of him."

Master Yoda sighs to say, "True this is but worried we must be. Benders as said by the spirit must feel their emotions.

"Dangerous this is and fire the most dangers so far. Battle, war, and conflict drive the flames in my Padawan.

"Though he controls himself now this war may prove to unravel the wounds of old."

Master Luminara says, "But master you're not sure I can tell. Padawan Jagger's past hasn't been lost to him.

"But he refuses to lose sight of trying to find his people. He honestly wishes to find them. And we already know he will continue his search once he awakens."

Master Windu says "Which is why he will go to Kamino and stay under Master Ti's supervision until we agree upon his place. If he proves to be too much of a threat we might have to return him into the cyropod."

Holding her objection and gasp master Luminara was shocked. That master Windu was considering put Jagger to sleep once more if he proves to be a threat that they do not wish to face.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes like last time I told you all that I'd be ending my Scooby Doo fanfic at chapter forty. But I'm leaving it open for the chance of a sequel story in mind. But today I'm also telling everyone that I'll be ending my family guy fic at chapter twenty. Like my Scooby Doo fic I'm going with a closed but open ending. So the story will end but it'll have room to tell another story before that ending. So again thanks dude and lets see what reviews you left.**

 **Dudes please it's been a long time since anyone left a review. Please leave anything that lets me know you like something that I'm doing here.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Kamino Shaak Ti's POV**

Walking the halls of the Cloning lab along side me is Padawan Jagger. The young Padawan looking over the clear halls of the Kaminoans.

As well as greeting every clones we pass by.

Padawan Jagger asks "Master Ti did master Yoda say how long I'm to remain with you here?"

I answer "Padawan this is not a punishment so please don't see it that way." Touching his shoulder his body heat has increased but only enough to be irritating as I prolong my touch.

Padawan Jagger says, "From what Ahsoka told me of what happened during my blissful state. The Council worries about me even more.

"Sure my powers rely on battle an emotion. But fire isn't just destruction its life in a way.

"Everyone has a fire burning within them. And we seek fire to warm us at night. Even keep the darkness away. I fear I'll be throw back in that cell again for some of the Councils worries."

I shake my head to say, "So long as friends and those who know the real you see you. That won't happen trust me Jagger."

Jagger turns to me saying "That's the first time you've said my name without Padawan in the front. I must really be a good friend huh?"

I nod giving him a soft smile to say, "You are a friend Jagger and from the dreams master Yoda has told me of. You also see me as more than a friend. But I do wish you're eyes wouldn't wander so to speak."

I sense the shift in his mind as he says, "Sorry master Ti like I explained to master Luminara I can't help it. The female and male form back on Maria and Suria was never shied away from.

"So seeing both you, master Luminara, Barriss, and Ahsoka conceal your skin and your figures in tight body wear. My eyes can't help but wander and grow an imagination."

I nod to say "So the rumors of the traditional wears of your people being sexual as a form to trick enemies wasn't a rumor?"

Jagger shakes his head to say "No not just the warriors either but also every day life. Some would even go topless or pant less to see who would try to talk to them.

"That was the trick if your eyes stopped looking at their faces and went to exposed body. The person in question was allowed to punch you across the face.

"My people were always testing one another and being open. Its why were worked so well at learning how to control our elements. Or bend better and learn from one another."

I nod to say "Well be more mindful please think of me and the others as a test like your people did. Or I fear Ahsoka might punch you in the face."

Jagger nods as we continue to walk to the room he will be staying in.

I say, "You will stay here for the time being. My room is right across the hall if you need anything does hesitate to ask."

Jagger bows thanking me as he and his owl settle in.

Going to my own room I look over the data pads for the clones that are to be tested tomorrow. All but two squads achieving a few scores under the right point average.

Changing out of my robes I lie down on my bed wondering of Jagger. His life before behind frozen as he has told us was mostly being trained to fight by his uncle.

Protected by his mother and nanny from anyone that proves to be a threat.

And lastly focusing on when he would take the throne and lead his people through war. While dodging the allure that some would pose to him.

A life grown and raised for battle is not a full life. But I can understand my people are often warriors. Hunting on our home planet to prove ourselves and grow.

Jagger's family saved him yes but I doubt they wanted him to be the last of their species. To wander and wonder alone with no idea of what to do.

His people lost because of the tricky of the Sith. And the flaws of the old Republic before it was reformed and corrected.

Yet still he sides with us because his mind is wired to fight. I fell my face become warmer remembering the comment Luminara told me about Jagger calling us muses.

Closing my eyes my mind still lingers on Jagger. And his future that has yet to be revealed to the order.

In my dream I'm walking along a simple path. I've never seen this path before near my village.

Hearing a whoosh I turn seeing a plum of fire jet from the shrubbery along the path.

The flames almost alive surround me burning and setting everything on fire.

Looking at the core of the flames I see Jagger chained inside the cell of the temple.

Jagger eyes burning a deep blue instead of his normal silver eyes. Jagger asks "I trusted you why Ti why did you let them do this to me?

"I thought were we friends I thought we could have been... more? Why did you forsake me?!"

I can feel it his anger as his once red flames turn to blue flames. The anger the betrayal but most of all the sadness from the flames are almost too strong. The plants around me, the air, and even the force I feel from Jagger.

All of them screaming at me in pain. I can't help it I start to cry not know why I just cry at the pain he's sending into me.

Before long Jagger is free of his chains and walking to me. Outstretching his hand he says, "If you won't help me the darkness will free me." The blue flames slowly engulf his body as he hand draws near my face.

Snapping open my eyes I look around to touch my face. Taking a moment I remember what Luminara, Barriss, and Ahsoka told me.

Jagger had visions of all of us telling him to find his muse. And each of us having a vivid dream or mental encounter of some kind related to Jagger.

This is clearly one of those encounters. Meaning that again the force has revealed a future to us of what's to come from Jagger.

Barriss's dream as she told myself and master Yoda was of Jagger confronting her about her betrayal.

Now I've had one similar but Jagger himself screaming in pain from my betrayal.

Sighing I go to my rooms refresher and prepare for the day. I think 'I'll report my vision to master Yoda when I return to Corusant.'

 **Clone captain's POV**

I nod seeing both general Ti and commander Jagger. Watching as my brothers spare and practice their hand to hand.

Before long commander Jagger jumps down from the observation booth and walks over to me. A few of the boys stand back as the commander uses his fire powers to slow his fall.

I salute him along with my second in command as he stops next to us. Commander Jagger says "At ease captain I want to test your best trainees with a challenge."

I ask "What kind of challenge sir?"

Commander Jagger says, "You're trained to fight anyone and to think on the fly. I want to see if your men can take me on. And don't worry captain this isn't a trick.

"I want to see first hand what kind of punishment you guys can do. So far you've been fighting machines and a few guys who aren't machines.

"I want to see if you guys and even if I can really fight as best we can."

I say, "Are you sure commander you're not wearing armor?" Commander Jagger nods and asks to get three of my best.

I nod called for Glim, Rut, and Booper. The commander says "Ok clones I want you three to come at me with all you got. Don't hold back and don't worry I won't use the force to fight you. I just want a straight up fist fight."

I nod telling them that the commander is serious and they get into position.

Glim and Rut go first take the commander from the sides trying to punch him. The commander stops Rut first and punches him in the gut.

To elbow Glim in the side when he lands a punch. Booper tackles the commander pushing him back and putting several body shoots to the commander.

The commander stops them slide backwards and lifts Booper up to throw him into Rut.

Glim ducks out of the way leaving him open for the commander to kick him to the ground.

Rut gets up quick to throw several punches one hitting the commander's jaw. But in the spin the commander counters with a shot to Ruts waist.

Glim tries to restraint the commander but ends up getting reversed. And throw into our brothers. Making all of them land in a pile on the ground.

As the three pick themselves up the commander says, "Good job my friends. But a word to the wise you'd have a better time ganging up on me. You could have pinned me and stopped the fight before a swing could be done.

"But still you gave me a run for my money. And you showed me how reliant I've become with my powers and a blade. So in the end we all learned thank you my friends."

With that the commander leaves the area we see him massaging his stomach and arm. Clearly showing the shots he took hurt but I order the three back to practice.

Soon an alert rings through the building telling everyone the brace for impact. As the building shook the alarm says that asteroid show is hitting the facility.

 **Third person's POV**

As the asteroids hit around and onto the cloning facility small fires erupt from parts of the compound being hit.

Jagger does his best to put out the fires quickly and moving onto the next.

As he and a few clones run around Jagger asks "When will the asteroids stop?" The trooper answers, "Not sure sir they falling into orbit pretty fast. But the good news is that none are doing major damage yet."

As Jagger turns the hall he sees master Shaak Ti aiding a Kamanoin to get back to his feet.

Master Ti says "Jagger how do the fires look?" Jagger says, "Manageable but with the shields up I'm sure the small ones will be dealt with."

Loudspeaker says "Every brace large asteroid off the side of the facility."

As the asteroid hits Jagger is thrown off his feet and into the window close by. Before he can position himself a gurney rams headlong into him. Along with another pieces of medic equipment.

Being ram through the window Jagger screams for two reason one he's falling several stories down. And the second is that he can't swim.

Hitting the water hard Jagger tries to franticly stay above water. Back in the hall Shaak Ti calls for aid to be sent right away for Jagger.

As Jagger struggles he can't handle the rushing current. And the asteroids hitting the already chaotic waters do little to help his situation.

Thinking fast Jagger tries to propel himself up with the use of his flames. But try as he might the current and the waters pull him down faster then his flames can push him up.

Jagger thinks 'I died by drowning not the greatest and nicest way to die. The alternative being I die by an enemy hand. But really I die like this?'

Voice asks 'Will you die so easily without trying. You are a bender all benders have the potential use it!'

Waving himself around frantic Jagger tries to find the voice. But as he franticly try to swim up he sees the light of the surface slowly fade.

The Voice says 'Such potential wasted on you. And here I thought you're people were strong enough to brave both the Sith and Jedi. You are clearly of a latter side of those I've heard of.'

Digging within himself Jagger starts to mimic the few moves of water bending as he remembers. But he still can't feel it growling Jagger tries again to cough as water starts to fill his mouth.

Closing his eyes Jagger extends himself he feels nothing but the back and forth of the currents.

Taking in water with each painful breath Jagger remembers something he read in the Jedi archives. 'To swim isn't to fight the current. It is to be one with it.'

Moving him back and forth pushing and pulling with his arms. Jagger feels a little bit different. His body doesn't feel warmer it feels like his temperature is going down.

Using the idea of flowing Jagger starts to spin slowly to soon spin at much faster rotations. Faster and faster he gets as he just lets the force spin him with little worry.

Before he knows it he's being pushed up. As the minutes go by the search team continues to scan the water but are cautious of more asteroids coming down.

One trooper says "Sir something's coming up."

Watching the choppy water spin and twist like a hurricane the clones watch in awe. As the miniature weather phenomenon shows Jagger resting atop the hurricane.

The clones quickly pull him into the drop ship and hand him a towel. An arch trooper asks "Sir when did you learn to do that?"

Jagger answers, "I didn't even know I could do it trooper." The pilot shouts for everyone to hold on as he evades another asteroid shower.

As more asteroids him several of them aren't asteroids. Jagger says, "Pilot lands as fast this isn't a normal shower. This is an attack. Have the lab be alerted to blast the asteroids coming to the planet.

"Trooper do you me? Warn them that droids are now within the facility we are at combat ready now!" Going about Jaggers commands he watches in shock as more droid pods land within the cloning city.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been sick from the flu for the last few days. I'm feeling ok right now so I thought I'd type. And I'll be honest dudes I've been real relaxed about writing my chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things or I'll miss updates. Still don't worry I'll make the updates as best I can. Lets see what you all left in the comments.**

 **Still no reviews guys I just don't know what it'll take for you to leave a comment. I'm just asking...**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corusant Master Yoda's POV**

A mild tremor to the force I feel. My Padawan once more shifts in a direction unseen.

Humming in my meditation hiss the doors do opening as two enter the Council chambers.

I look to see the worry and panic of masters Luminara and Obi Wan.

Master Obi Wan says, "Master the rail gun weapon is attack Kamino. Master Plo Koon and Anakin's ships have jumped to engage.

"But word from the clone commanders at the labs say that the earlier strikes have weakened the shields."

I ask "And of Master Ti an my padawan how do they fair?"

Master Luminara answers, "Jagger is being treated for almost drowning and is trying to fight off hypothermia.

"Master Ti is already rerouting the clones to ward off the droids that have landed.

"She fears it might be a repeat of before."

Nodding I say "Send for another to help who close to them is?" Master Obi Wan replies "Barriss's can arrive but she will be delayed due to having to circle around a collapsed star."

Nodding I agree it will be long. But needed it must be as we move to the monitoring room. I feel another shift in the force.

 **Jagger's POV**

Exhaling some flames into my hand I try still to warm myself up as the labs shake. In the distance you can hear blaster fight.

Clone medic says, "Sir you must lie down you need to rest."

I shake my head saying, "Trooper we're under attack I have no time to rest. I need you to listen trooper and please do as I ask.

"Take a shot of morphine and mix it with that adrenaline shot."

The medic says "Sir that amount of stress may help you. But you have idea when you'll crash and pass out."

I nod to say "I know trooper but it's the only way right now. I won't standby and listen as my fellow warriors of battle die.

"If I must die with them I will do so in battle."

The medical clone nods getting the droid to prep the needle with the right mixture.

He returns telling me "Sir this will be intense and you'll be running like a pod racer in a matter of seconds.

"Be ready for the draw back too."

I nod as he injects me and plunges the mixture into my veins. Gasping I grip the bed to feel a dull painkiller creep into me.

The cold that was once in me vanishes replaced by my senses going into over time. Looking around I see my hands shaking as well as being on fire.

I say "Trooper call your brothers tell them I'm on my way." Rushing out the door I spring down the hall my lightsaber in hand.

As I slide into a turn down another corridor I see several clones pinned in the doorways of several rooms.

Leaping over their makeshift cover I ignite my lightsaber with my fire. As the fiery blade lights the clean white halls I deflect the random shots of the droids.

To sprint at them I leap into a sideways spin in the air. I land slashing through three droids to deflect one trying to shoot me in the back.

Reaching out with my flames I'm shocked to see that I smashed the droid with a focused ball of fire.

The clones rush over to me as my breathing continues to be fast. I look at the clones to say "Lets move it my friends your brothers need us once more."

The clones enthusiastically agree as we run down to the next battle.

Coming outside we find several troopers pinned my vulture droids. As they fire at us I rush to the clones in cover. I say "Trooper I'll cut them down. Then you hit them with some detonators."

The clone says yes sir and I rush in. Almost feeling as if I'm sliding on my feet I leap again with the boost of my flames.

Grabbing hold of the large droids lower exposed limb I melt them with two slashes from my saber. Doing the same several more times as I jump from one vulture to the other.

Landing after the final one loses it balance. The clones throw their thermal detonators destroying the machines with ease.

Making my way back to the troopers I nod to them but I feel a sense creep into me. Looking around I try to follow what I sense.

Its evil and I remember this evil sense well. Rushing past the troopers I shout, "Find more positions in need of backup and hold off these pieces of tin."

Sprinting down the hall I get into one of the cloning labs to see master Ti dueling with the purple Twi'lek from before.

Igniting my dual bladed saber I rush into to aid master Ti. Force pushing master Ti back the Twi'lek turns to me.

Twi'lek says "Last time you destroy my saber Jedi. My master was ashamed that I came back to her without your head in my hands.

"But now I will prove to her that I am better then you."

Raising and eyebrow she thrusts her saber at me. Blocking I push her thrust away to spin my dual saber into an upward arch. As she backs off I spin my saber behind my back to take my stance.

Her lengthen lightsaber handle posed to strike at me with the Sith style of the seventh form Juyo.

Master Ti jumps over us both to slash at the Twi'lek's middle and make her back off. But stumbles as she ends up close for me to thrust close to her neck.

Master Ti asks, "Who is your master Sith? I doubt Asajji Ventress is your master so who is your master?"

The Twi'lek's growls to say "Do not compare me to that traitorous false set of Sith's beliefs. They will pay for ruining our empire.

"But first we true Sith must fix what the galaxy hasn't done. We must remind the galaxy who to fear."

Spinning my saber I charge her to keep her on her back foot. I go into a series of upward spin slashes. To kick her in the thigh.

Taking my chance as she winches at the pain I stab into her shoulder. As she screams she growls to throw me back with the force.

Slamming hard into the cloning labs controls I groan as I push back to my feet. Looking back to the battle the Sith smashes a window and leaps down to the cloning floor.

Giving chase with Master Ti in the lead the Sith slashes and destroys the cloning tank waters. As the water spills out everywhere she starts to duck and hide behind various machines in the floor room.

I say "Master Ti she's hiding her presence." Master Ti says "Yes Jagger I can feel the change too. We must hurry and stop her.

"She must be after the main DNA for the troopers."

Agreeing I look around but I get blind sides as another force push sends me off my feet. Bouncing off a pillar in the floor room I groan as I land lopsided on another control panel.

Rolling off I land in the cloning waters to turn at the sounds of clashing sabers.

Seeing the angers and growling Sith push master Ti back. I try to stand only feeling my lungs burn and sting as I breathe.

Clearly a cracked rib or two I stay on my side trying to get up.

The Sith however opens master Ti's defense as she stabs at her thigh. To disarm master Ti with a following kick.

Forced against a piece of cloning machinery I go wide eye. No I won't lose a friend not now. Reaching out I touch the waters to scream forth.

The waters encapsulating me in a small wave to launch me forward. Deflecting her slash I use the waters as my handicap as I push the Sith back.

Still on my knee I roll past her defenses and open her up to quickly strike with the waters. In a spin she manages to follow my spins stopping me from coming back down correctly. But I manage to deflect her slash with my Saberstaff.

Twisting her saber she jerks my saber leaving me at her mercy with her saber at my neck.

Sith says, "Die little prince." Slamming my into the water I then twist my wrist and push my palm into her stomach.

A blast of water launches her back. Gasping as she hits the metal behind her hard. I don't let up twirling myself on my knee. I send jet after large jet of water bashing her backwards even more.

Until finally sending a large wave that makes her do a flip to landing hard.

As I look on I gasp feeling as if my heart is slowly. Seeing her raise I try as I can to keep my eyes open. But I end up face down against the cloning room floor. Slowly my eyes drift close feeling my heartbeat in my ear.

 **Jedi Temple Master Windu's POV**

I nod as both Master Ti and Padawan Jagger finish their reports.

I say, "It was very reckless of you to use such a means. Just so you may fight Padawan.

"And even knowing this you still engaged a Sith in battle. True it maybe that your actions aided the survival of both clones and master Ti.

"It still shows that you are too focused on battle. And your need to battle is growing the dangerously."

Master Adi adds, "True as it maybe your actions also revealed a startling fact.

"That there are more Sith and that they are infighting. However to expose yourself when you are the target even though not to your knowledge is beyond reckless."

Master Luminara says "Reckless as it was it shows just again the extent of your power. Controlling water the very opposite of fire is not something to skip past.

"Padawan Jagger explains the experience please."

Jagger says "It was weird I just kept feeling cold. My body temperature felt as if it was going down every time I tried to use the waters.

"And then when I stopped I still couldn't understand how I did it.

"Even back on my home world no one could use more then one element. I don't understand how I can when it was never seen by anyone else."

Master Yoda hums to say, "Secrets still hid within you yes. The Spirit that you ancestor cared for in life and death.

"Spoke that all his decedents different they are. Clearly show through you as well."

I say "A clear sign that the force within you is changing again. For the time being Padawan Jagger you are to remain on Corusant until we find out more of these new Sith.

"And why like Dooku and his master they are after you."

Skywalker says "Its pretty clear why they're after him. As he said himself he doesn't know what he can do.

"The Sith want him to use him against the Republic. He's the weapon his family hid away and why the Sith wanted him back then.

"They're popping up now is a clear sign. Masters we can't let him go out into the galaxy anymore. Not when it's clear he's what they want."

Master Tiin says, "True as your words are Skywalker. For all we know Padawan Jagger is the last of his kind.

"It is against our ways to hold back or watch as the last of a species dies before us without helping them.

"I agree we must keep Padawan Jagger under closer watch. But we must not deny him his right to find his people.

"Or continue on his bloodline even in some small way."

Master Billaba says, "Might I suggest we have Jagger talk with the Senators. Maybe they have heard any rumors. Or legends from within their many talks about the history of Padawan Jagger's people."

I agree to say, "I must agree and it will give you Padawan Jagger a chance to see that their is more to war. Then the need to fight with weapons.

"The Council will vote and let you know if you will be moved to Senate detail."

Padawan Jagger nod and bows as he leaves the Council chambers. I look around the room for master Fisto to say "I wonder what other abilities may be unlocked within Padawan Jagger?"

Master Kolar adds, "As he said there are two other elements his people knew. Perhaps they will be the next he learns."

Master Koth says "But first he must control his new skills over water. Being the opposite of his natural element it clearly affects him negatively."

Master Yoda says "Once more the Sith move to take power. I fear if not helped faster to know of his potential harm will come to Padawan Jagger."

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Watching Jagger he's just sitting in his room across from me disassembling and reassembling his lightsabers.

Jagger asks "Ahsoka I have to ask how do you feel about the Jedi's relationship rules?"

I smirk to say "Well its no problem for me. Just wish my first kiss wasn't forced and a lie."

Jagger asks me to go on. And I explained my past work with Lux and how I had to fight Deathwatch.

Jagger says, "I'm sorry your first kiss was so messed up. But fighting Mandalorian's that is very impressive. My uncle told me of the war the Jedi had with them. And a rumor he heard once after the war ended.

"But at least your not alone I was forced to kiss someone too."

I ask, "It was the slaver queen wasn't it?" Jagger nods to say, "Like I said after she found out I was royalty she wanted me to join her. And from how you save her ex I'm sure she saw me as an upgrade."

I sigh to say, "I wonder what it feels like to have a real kiss?"

Jagger says "Maybe I can help I mean we both had pretty bad kisses. I'm sure we'll know what feels right, right?"

Sitting closer to Jagger I say, "Ok close your eyes." Doing so I lean in to feel my lips touch his. I feel a nice warmth touch me as we hold the kiss.

Before long I feel Jagger's hand on my hip. I place my hand on his shoulder really liking the warmth his kiss is bringing me.

Pulling away I see a small flash of fire wisp from his eyes as they open. Jagger slowly falls backward to say, "That was awesome wish we could do it more."

I smirk to say "Hey you started this don't think just one kiss will end it."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. . So yea dudes I really am having fun with my college stuff and with luck I'm soon going to be interning at a body shop. And I'm happy at the chance that I might also get a job after if I'm lucky so heres hoping dudes. Well lets check the comments you left.**

 **Sykartracer: Oh you'll see dude plus I had to look up some much stuff on YouTube to make sure I know Star Wars lore. Plus I'm starting to agree with some people why did they erase some of the Legends stuff it was really deep.**

 **Ditman25: Thanks dude and yea I wanted to create a Star Wars character with elemental powers. What better place to draw from them Avatar. Plus my friends Jester Smiles gave me the ok to use notes and ideas they could use from their fic that connects to mine. So yea and I know dude I use Google translate cause my English isn't very good. So yea a lot of misspellings happen. Still I hope you like where the fic goes from here.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Corusant Third person's POV**

Inside the halls of the Senate building several senators were talking about the recent events.

Chancellor Palpatine had informed the Senate of events of a new Separatist weapon. The rail gun station has been used several times.

But its recent attacks on Kamino and on two trading ships on known travel routes to and from the Outer rim. Were the hot topics of discussion.

Sitting to one side as the chancellor continued his report. Jagger is with master Fay and Jedi knight Finn Ertay. As the trio sat in silence Jagger keeps his focus on the glass he's holding.

For the last few days he's been talking with master Kenobi. Throughout his fight with the Sith Twi'lek Jagger wasn't able gauge the form she was using.

That and his lack of defense and steady skill with his saberstaff kept him using a predictable move set.

If Jaggers uncle had seen him be disarmed by an enemy. He'd have scolded him for not fighting properly. As well as made him practice on his own with no advice on the weapon for several days.

True Jagger has always been taught a warrior should be ready for anything.

Including using unfamiliar weapons and items in battle on the fly. But even after months of trying Jagger still has yet to grasp a proper form to use with his double bladed saber.

Master Fay asks, "Padawan Jagger one shouldn't cloud their thoughts with worry."

Jagger sighs to say "I don't get it master Fay. One moment I can control the very opposite of my elemental nature. The next I can't and also I can't handle the very style of saber I sought to create.

"I fought against a saberstaff and its uniqueness haunted me to try my hand at it. Why can't I understand a form for it?"

Knight Finn asking "Why recreate a Sith weapon padawan Jagger? I had heard your skills were unique enough with a single blade in each hand."

Jagger sighs to take hold of the saberstaff from off his hip. Jagger says "Back when my home world was still thriving a Sith challenged my uncle.

"This Sith had the courage to charge down the palace halls after running through the city for hours. He said that even if he died killing a Marian royal would hurt the people.

"I'm sure he meant it as a means to demoralize our people. But as my uncle drew his twin moon short swords. The Sith brandished a double bladed saber.

"It was the first time I saw a Sith alive and their rumored blood blades.

"As he clashed with my uncle. I was shocked at his speed he wasn't pushing my uncle back. But his skill showed me that he could match my uncle.

"Although he wasn't ready for my uncles way of thinking. My uncle went into a flurry of strikes against the body of Siths standard built saber.

"After the first hits of the set my uncle joined his blades into a large cleaving broadsword. And in an arch he cleaved through the sabers handle. Before the Sith could use the force my uncle sent flames into his face.

"His bloody cries of pain didn't stop even as he flailed on the ground. The guards and servants watching cheer at my uncles victory.

"Even I was happy as I hugged my uncle. But that night I asked him why he looked sad.

"He admitted to be unprepared and too forward in his approach. He never fought a Sith with a saberstaff. Even after so many years of war with them he had only face those with single blades.

"Maybe two in hand but at that point he had only fought one with a double bladed saber.

"My uncle said that if the Sith had fought a few more people before facing him. He would have killed my uncle. That is why my uncle said he had some respect for the enemies that taught him when they died."

Master Fay says, "There is true to your uncles line of thinking. He saw the raw nature of battle. For in battle padawan you can only know ten lessons for victory.

"While in defect there are nearly a hundred. As your uncle you may have won against you're Sith opponent.

"But you know if not for the slight chance you had over them. Both of you would have faced the ends of your lives. And became one with the force."

Jagger nods to look at both the glass of water and his saberstaff again. Knowing that both are challenges he will have to overcome.

 **Padme's POV**

I sigh as I sit in my office with Senators Aang, Chuchi, Mothma, Bail, and Philo. Worry and sadness also showing on their faces.

Bail shakes his head to say, "The chancellor is asking too much. We can't put any further strain on the banking clans. When we have so little funds now."

I nod agreeing to say "But what can we do? So few people are getting supplies to worlds that had been struggling before the war.

"Now we must worry about losing more support to aid them and other systems."

Senator Aang adds, "I must agree that it is wise to help these systems in need. But I must stress the still lingering subject of why some of these systems aren't receiving aid."

Senator Mothma says "Corruption is always the cause of such things. Just the other day Senator Christo came forward with evidence of senate guards taking bribes.

"I cannot believe how far the Republic has come down. That even the guards we look too to protect us are involved with such things."

My office doors open as Senator Christo and the senator of Nikto's walk in. To my surprise behind them is padawan Jagger.

The Nikto senator says "Apologizes for being late senators. Christo and I were speaking to the young Jedi he has been asking a great deal of information."

Chuchi asks "Information about what master Jedi?"

Padawan Jagger bows to say, "Excuse me senator but I am no master. I'm a trainee but please call me Jagger.

"I know you all have matter you must attend to. But please I ask for a moment of you time. As I asked before do any of you know anything about the Marian and Surian people?"

I ask, "Are you looking for you people padawan Jagger?"

Jagger nods his eyes pleading for anything we know. I say "I'm sorry Jagger I don't think we can help you."

Jagger sighs to say, "Then this is the end of my hope to ask a senator. You all were the last I could ask and still my peoples whereabouts remain hidden."

Bail asks "Jagger I must ask how come you are not aware of your peoples location."

Jagger goes over why he was here today. And through his sad story I can see him wanting to find a little piece of hope.

Jagger says "With no more leads I fear my people may have been all killed by the Sith of old. And now they return to finish the job."

Senator Aang asks, "What do you mean Jagger?"

Jagger asks "Please do not tell others outside of this room. But two weeks ago a Sith not aligned with the three the help the CIS came after me.

"She taunted me but she let slip that I was her and her allies target. That from her words it sounded as if they plan to kill me if they could not capture and tortured me."

I was shocked Anakin didn't tell me about other Siths. And if this did get out the Republic might be facing new enemies. No doubt the Jedi have already told the Chancellor.

Chuchi says "But if you find your people then what?"

Jagger says, "Then I won't feel so lonely. I might be able to reconnect with what remains of my people. And maybe find peace from only knowing war all my life."

I rub my hands to say "Maybe it'd be best if you come with us on a relief assignment Jagger.

"We may not have any information but some systems that are allies of the Republic may be able to help. I'm sure the Duchess of Mandalore would be pleased to see us paying her people a visit with aid."

Jagger says, "You might have to ask the Jedi Council senator. Due to the events with these new Sith. I'm to remain on Curosant with no idea on when I will be allowed to leave."

I nod telling him not to worry I know just the right Jedi to talk too.

 **Third Person's POV**

Walking along side Ahsoka in the senator cruiser is Jagger and master Plo koon.

Both happy that the Council is allowing Jagger off Curosant for a few days. Even though it's for a relief and escort mission.

With Delta squad running missions on their own still. Jagger has no clones under his charge. With a mix of Senate commandos and clone troopers Ahsoka is please that this mission will run smoothly.

Ahsoka says "Jagger I saw you talking with master Krell the other day why?"

Jagger answers, "I wanted to see what style would be best for a double bladed saber.

"He told me to ask master Drallig before asking him. So I did and master Drallig said I'd be best trying my hand a Niman.

"When I asked if it was just his personnel choice he asked if I had tried the form yet?

"I told him no. So far I know the first three steps in each form. But I've only focused on Ataru. While mixing Sorsu an Shii-Cho to ward off blaster fire.

"But master Drallig said I should try Niman as a means to better assess my short comings in my others forms. While at the same time growing in the form I can find to better use my saberstaff.

"So I've been sparing with padawan Keto to better grasp Niman."

Master Plo says, "Every Jedi must start from somewhere. Your inexperience and you going to find aid shows your willingness to expand and grow."

As the trio walks with Fives and two troopers the senators from a few days prier. Excluding senators Aang, Christo, and Organa are all conversing in the open room.

Padme smiles giving Ahsoka a hug to say, "It's good you three could come with us. But I must say that I don't think this much protection for a simply supply escort is needed."

Ahsoka says "Well with your luck senator it's often needed."

Padme smiles to shake her head as the cruiser jumps into hyperspace. Relaxing with Sash on his shoulder Jagger looks out the window as they travel.

Ahsoka asks "Don't be so down all the time Jagger. I'm sure you'll find something about your people."

Jagger sighs to say, "The more I look the less I find. The more I look into myself I ask why my family hid me away. I just wish there was more the Jedi archives could tell me."

Ahsoka simply gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as the ship finally came out of hyperspace.

Standing Jagger follows Ahsoka to the control deck to speak with master Plo.

But several blaster shots hit the ships portside making them move faster. Getting to the deck master Plo and Senator Chuchi were arguing with none other then Hondo. The infamous pirate this was no surprise to most.

Hondo laughs as Ahsoka comes into view of his hologram. Hondo says "Oh young Jedi we meet again. Please do try to remain calm. All I ask is for lets see half of your cargo.

"And me and my men won't continue to fire or board your ship."

Jagger steps forward to say "Pirate scum leave now these supplies are for people in need. Not the likes of you."

Hondo sighs to say "Ah so much for diplomacy very well Jedi it's your choice. Fight we shall."

As firing from the pirate ships begin master Plo begins to coordinate to have the escorting fighters fire back.

Jagger looks around wonder what he can do to help. But still lacking any knowledge in space or ariel combat that can help. He notices something off the ships.

Jagger says into his comms, "To all troops be advised pirates are trying to land on the ship. So far two are closing in with three more coming. Any troopers and commandos available move to those positions. I'll be down shortly."

Sprinting down with Sash flying behind him Jagger finds three commandos in an exchange with several pirates.

Throwing out his hand Jagger throws five fireballs forcing the pirates to run. Giving the commandos a chance to pick them off.

Looking to the commandos Jagger says, "We need to take control of one of their ships and board the main one.

"Then we can force that pirate to stop."

The commandos agree following as Jagger uses his saber to deflect the pirates blaster fire. With the commandos returned fire with eager vigor.

A commando tells the control deck of Jaggers plan as they push on. Fives and a few troopers turn to duck into cover from fire.

Five says, "General Plo we're going to follow commander Jagger. We're taking another one of their ships for a counter move."

Ahsoka and a few others troopers focus on killing or making the pirates flee back to their boarding ships. But a distress comes from Fives as he says, "General we have a problem those pirates are going to jump.

"But commander Jagger is still on board!"

Jagger right now is fist fighting with two of Hondos men. As they continue to fight Jagger throws a stream of flames into the wrong room.

The room explodes causing the ship siren to blare. As Hondo completes the jump to hyperspace. Jagger and his allies stumble back into an escape pod.

Hondo locks the pod with the master controls to say, "You Jedi are too persistent for my liking. So goodbye my friend."

With that Hondo ejects Jagger and his two remaining commandos out into space. As the pod shakes and jerks one of the commandos slams his face into the pods siding.

After what felt like hours the group try to assess the situation. The female commando says "Sir we're being pulled down to that planet."

Jagger asks "Any idea on how to land safely?"

The commando says their rough tumble through hyperspace fried the pods controls. Jagger says, "Well hold on this might hurt a lot."

Sash lands onto Jagger and ducks into the front of his jacket as the planet pulls them down to its surface.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too. Again dudes if you can please leave a review it means a lot if you can. I actually want to hear what you all have to say.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Unknown planet Jagger's POV**

Gasping I roll to my side feeling my muscles ache from the weird position I've been in. Turning I see the two senate guards still knocked out.

Sash ruffles free from my shirt to flutter to another place to perch herself.

Checking the guards the female wakes up but as the male wakes he's clearly in pain. Female guard says "Sir where are we?"

I answer "No idea I'll check you stay and see if you can communicated with anyone." She nods while I get to the pods hatch. Trying the locking panel it's fried pretty well.

Shaking my head I pull my lightsaber and cut us a way out. Kicking the weakened points form my cuts the hatch pops upward. Looking around I'm shocked to see the raising sun of a vast barren landscape.

Stepping out I circle the pod looking for any signs of life. Sighing I return into the pod finding the female guard tending to the males head injury.

Female guard says, "All the systems are fried sir."

I shake my head to add, "As far as I can tell we're in a desert of some kind. With no idea where to go for the time being we wait until your friend can move without feeling dizzy."

She nods while I look if the pod has any emergency gear. All I find are seven bottles of water and two cans of food.

With everything I find the two guards show me that they at least have a few ration bars each. I think 'Good at least I won't have to go a day without food.'

As we sit around I remember what I heard from the two senators a while ago. Corruption within the senate is at its peak but now its also affecting the staff within the senate building. Not just exclusively the senators.

Sitting in the pod with Sash on my arm I look to the two guards. I ask "Have either of you heard rumors within the senate?"

The male guard shakes his head to answer, "Don't care about that stuff sir. Just want to do my hours and get paid."

Female guard asks "Like what sir?"

I say, "Anything really gossip or stuff that just makes you worried about the senators. I've been getting the cold shoulder from most of them even though I ask about my own personal interests."

The female guard says, "Well I heard a few senators we're talking about gambling the money they have. But I also heard that a senator was paying for some personal pleasure with the money that's suppose to go to his people."

I ask, "Does that happen a lot? I mean aren't those kinds of things bad?"

The male guard says, "Sir my commanding officer told me the first day I started to work in the senate. You don't question the senators and they'll pass you a few credits as thanks.

"Trust me if you were anyone else besides a Jedi. I'm sure they'd help with your personal problem."

I nod to think 'The Republic is suppose to look out for its people. But even against all the propaganda they speak. They still let corruption within them after all these years.'

After waiting out most of the day we decide as the sun begins to descend that it's best to start moving.

The female guard says, "We should head north sir. If anything we could pick up some kind of wildlife or maybe a travel route."

For an hour or so we continue our march through the harsh desert plains. The guards with their weapons sling onto their back continued to march steady. But clearly tired with the added heat against their armor.

Soon we managed to find shelter in a large patch of boulders. Walking forward still we agreed to reach the edge at least before stopping.

With the long shadows of the sun casted from the rocks Sash screeches from above.

Stopping I train my ears searching for her warning. In a flash several blaster bolts fire our way.

Pulling my lightsaber I deflect the first few shots with the standard stance of form three.

I say, "I'll guard fire back at the shooters."

Both guards pull their weapons to fire back at the location of the shots. However another screech from Sash turns my attention to the top of a boulder.

Clad in armor the weapons wielder T shaped helmet vision reminding me of the trophy room in my family home.

Three shots ring out from the persons blast pistol. Deflecting the shots another armored warrior flanks us to claim the life of the female guard.

The male guard angered rushes the Mandalorian on top of the rock. He is cut down but a mini rock from the Mandalorian's wrist launcher.

Soon the shots try for me again and as I deflect that ones I see as best I can. I feel the press of a blaster barrel to my back.

Turning slowly another Mandalorian is behind me. Her voice comes from her helmet as she states "Sorry Jedi time to die."

I shout "Wait I'll surrender just please let me talk!"

The Mandalorian from the rock jumps down as another two emerge from behind the others.

The largest of the group asks "And why should we Jedi?"

I answer, "Because I'm an endangered species and I'm royalty. Kill me and the Senate will see retaliation."

Another in the group says I'm lying and I say, "My name is Jagger Silver prince of the Marian people. As I said I'm the last of my people and the senate knows this.

"I was on my way with the senators to meet the Duchess of Mandalore before pirates attacked the ship. We crashed in an escape door a few hours south of here."

The larger Mandalore growls to point his gun in my face saying, "I heard of your so called people. Tricked the old Mandalorian's to work with the Sith."

Before I could counter his claim he shoots me with a stun blast making me to collapse.

Groaning I slowly sit up my head throbbing in pain. Around me I'm in the middle of a large room the wall to my left lined with art. Some of which showing a battle between the Jedi and the Mandalorian's

Soon the room's door opens as not one but twelve Mandalorian's walk into the room.

They each of them having a similar but slightly different color scheme to their armor. Some with more oranges and red, while others have a mix of reds and greenish blues.

While the last ones having a chrome like black with a blue hue and orange highlights.

One Mandalorian steps forward his armor on the greener side takes off his helmet. To my shock he's a clone but how?

The clone says "My name is Spar Jedi and my scouts told me a pretty wild tale when they dragged you here.

"When the others in camp saw you they thought you we're just another Jedi we'd kill.

"But turns out you are important. I did a little digging on what they told me and so you'll live for now. And few others want to meet you first."

Looking around I ask with concern "Please don't tell me you killed my owl..."

One female Mandalorian says, "That owl was yours were tried to shot it. But damn thing moves fast. It's alive somewhere outside."

Exhaling in relief I look up as seven more Mandalorian's enter the room. These one's wearing the armor I remember back during the war.

Three of them in faded blue bulky armor while another two in orange. And the last two in a chrome colored set.

One Mandalorian in chrome armor steps forward and orders "Take off his cuffs."

Spar glares to say, "He's a Jedi." The chrome Mandalorian says "He's no Jedi he's just using them to find his people."

Spar takes off my cuffs and the chrome Mandalorian says, "Do it." I raise an eyebrow at him and he orders, "Light your hands."

Igniting my hands into flames several of the Mandalorian's in the room raise their weapons. I put out my hands I raise them surrendering style.

The Mandalorian in front of me waves them off to say, "My great grandfather told me the stories but my father taught it was all lies.

"You're a royal blood member of the Marian's alright. And I'll give you the chance to go free. If you help my house."

Spar and the other Mandalorian's start to voice their argument against letting me go. And I'm starting to wonder what kind of luck I have thanks to senator Amidala.

 **Unknown POV**

Looking at Spar I say "Boy you will shut up and be grateful I'm letting your little camp stay on my land."

Spar shouts "You old fools are going to get even more of us killed. At least siding with the Separatist has assured us that Mandalore will strong again."

My lieutenant says, "You sound just like that arrogant Vizla and his group. Trusting the CIS has already cost them favor with the people. And they've constantly proven how honor less they are.

"So watch you tone or you'll find out how tough the old breed is compared to the rest of you."

Spar growls but holds his tongue while I turn back to the Marian royal. I say, "So here's the deal I need you to find a lost weapons cache your ancestor promised my family.

"You find it you get to walk away."

The Marian asks, "How can I find what you want when I can't even find what I'm looking for?"

I answer, "Cause if you do I'm sure the place will have a secret or two that you'll be able to use. Now do we have a deal?"

The Marian asks, "Do I have a choice?" I chuckle to say, "You do but if you choice the other you'll die. I'm not like my other brother and sisters of battle.

"I don't care if you're a Jedi or a fucking normal civie. You help me and you get to walk I'm a warrior of simple things and being honorable is one of them."

He nods and I wave him to follow. Getting out of the two-story hut spar's little band circle us as they glare daggers at the Marian.

I say "Anyone of you think of blasting him is going to find the same happening to them. Now who has his weapons?"

A large brute of a man hands over his two lightsabers. Taking them I push the Marian to keep walking. Getting to our speeders we take off to my shock a large bird lands on his shoulders.

After an hour trip we're back at my house and awaiting us are the other five house head. Luzon asks, "So is he?"

I nod to say "My brother and sister houses after years of waiting. A Marian royal has come to fulfill an old promise."

The Marian asks, "What promise all you said was that you need me to find you weapons?"

Crista says "Back when your people were already a decade into the war. They made a deal with us. Together we forged weapons to be used to fight both the Republic and the Sith.

"They even killed a old Sith blacksmith to grain knowledge of what they wanted to create.

"But before they could give it to us the location was locked and only a Marian can open the door."

The Marian nods to ask, "So I can guess that you also lost the location of these weapons?"

I nod to say "We have and idea of where it might be. But nothing solid that is why you will help."

He nods asking what is needed to look. I show him the old parchment that my grandfather had given to me. Slowly he looks it over to say, "That my families symbol but its wrong it's missing... Wait hold the parchment up but turn it to you."

Turning the parchment around he creates a small flame and holds it in his hands.

To my shock the area of the map changes showing a path and a clear route. Smirking I say "Perfect we have a heading now lets get some rest tomorrow will be a special day."

In our speeders the Marian is petting and rubbing his pet owl. Last night it had found its way in and out his room though it had no windows.

After hours of riding and another three walking we find the opening leading into a cavern.

After several steps we come onto a large iron door smirking I say "Finally everything promised will be fulfilled."

But to my shock the power up of weapons spruces me to raise my guard. Turning my blaster is shot from my hand as I see Crista, Heinz, and Procter aiming their weapons at us.

The other fifteen with them also aiming at us.

Heinz says, "Sorry mate but you think this is how all of these fucking years of work was really going to end."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates and I'd really hope you all leave some comments about what you'd like to see.**

 **Come on dudes please leave a comment or something. Cause I'm starting to think no one is actually reading the fic. I know people are favoriting but a simple review isn't too much right dudes please.**

 **Lets see what's prowling in the night of space.**

 **Mandalore third person's POV**

Jagger as well as Franz Kilt and those still on his side stare on as more then half of their group are pointing blasters at them.

Franz says, "Crista are you all crazy we finally get here and you do this why? Soon Mandalore will know honor and glory once more."

Crista huffs to say "You know better then anyone the code of the Mandalorian's Franz. Only the strong can survive now drop your weapons."

Jagger asks, "Um not knowing how this will end are you still going to let me go?"

Heinz chuckles to answer sarcastically, "Sure we'll give you a ten minute head start. Even if you're an endangered species you know too much."

Jagger says, "By capture... I only want to see if my people lived. Or if there is a clue to lead me to them. Why would I bother to fight you here if there isn't anything that will help me?"

Procter the large of all in the group simply huffs to say "Doesn't matter you're still going to die once you open those doors."

Jagger says, "Doesn't seem very honorable to kill someone who's helping and can't fight back?"

Crista groans to say "Enough will all this honor crap. In life the only thing people respond to is power. After we kill Vizsla and anyone stupid enough to keep opposing us we'll make Mandalore right again.

"Starting will ending our dealings with the CIS and then taking back the territories we lost because of the Jedi. Now little Marian step to the side we don't want to kill you too quickly."

As Jagger slowly moves to the side Crista and the others take aim. Thinking fast Jagger jumps to throw several fireballs.

With the fireballs exploding between the two groups. Jagger continues by make a wall of flames holding his stance Jagger looks to Franz.

Franz sees Jagger and in a flash the Mandalorian signals his group to open fire. Jagger jumps to the caverns ceiling with a boost from his flames. Gripping onto a piece of rock the fighting bellows roars on.

Jagger doing his part to throw fireballs every now and then. Not armed or able to handle getting hit by a blaster bolt. Jagger remains in cover even as bolts hit his cover.

Before long Franz calls for Jagger to come down. Dropping down Jagger sees the aftermath of the shoot out.

All but one remains alive but Jagger notices that one is still moving. Walking over the dead bodies a woman pulls her pistol and places a bolt right through his skull.

Sash once more perched on Jagger shoulder as he looks to Franz. His shoulder and thigh showing blaster burns.

Franz looks to the remainder of his group to orders "Take their armor and weapons place our dead to on side for burial. Marian get to opening that door."

Jagger does as ordered looking over the make up of the door. While also seeing the wounded be tended to for whatever injuries they got.

Jagger looks to Franz and asks, "I wondered what life would be like if everyone had the same sense of honor as you door Mr. Franz?"

Franz huffs to say "My grandfather told me of a time when Mandalore and all her people were strong. But every leader became arrogant, foolish, or just drunk with power.

"I want the people of Mandalore to be strong yes but also to know of honor and respect. While looking for a better path to show our skills with grace."

Jagger turns to say, "You sound like my aunt... she once told me that life should be respected, honored, and looked at as a means to raise yourself.

"Everyone lives by a code what's the one Mandalorian's follow?"

Franz answers "Its a simple one really the codex of Resol'nare says you wear the armor then you speak Mando'a. In defense of yourself and your family then you raise your children to be Mandalorian.

"Contribute to your clan as much as you can and when called upon rally to the cause of your Mandalore."

Jagger nods to say "A simple way of life but one that has pushed your people so far. To the edge and back... truly a hard life to live if it's solely to live and die by ones hands."

Franz says, "From what I heard your people were similar."

Jagger nods saying, "For some parts but not all. We had other means to keep ourselves going. But mostly we wanted to be able to keep a strong but neutral stance."

Franz says "Being neutral doesn't stop others from trying to take now does it."

Jagger nods as he tugs on two large rings in the doors. Revealing two holes with sot inside.

Take a few steps back Jagger focuses and throws two streams of fire from his hands into the holes.

Before long Jagger's flames ignites the gears and inner workings to the door. And soon after the screeches of metal moving and sliding the door begins to open.

Walking inside slowly Jagger ignites his hand lighting their way.

 **Jagger's POV**

Following closes behind Mr. Franz and his warriors we soon stop inside a lone hexagram shaped room.

Stepping a few steps in a hologram appears to say, "Welcome my friends you have arrived at the proving grounds.

"Before you can make it too the inner tomb. You must prove you are Mandalorian's prove you are worthy to carry the mantle."

With that a door opens and I look to Mr. Franz asking for my lightsabers back.

Mr. Franz tilts his head and I say "I can't simply rely on my flames the whole time. Against long range opponents I'm next to useless without a long range or counter means of my own."

Mr. Franz nods but as he gives me my sabers but warns me. Which I respond by saying "I don't need to be warned I don't go back on deals either."

In the spiracle room several large rounded points are on the ceiling. Soon however the room starts to spin and the ceiling rotates in three different directions.

One of the leaders yelps as they roll from a bolt of lighting jetting from the floor.

Looking around I see that some of the tills of the ceiling glow for a brief moment before a jet burps from the floor.

As another bolt is sent upward it hits one of the Mandalorians sending them flying backwards. Smoke trails leaving from under their armor as they land with a loud thud.

I shout, "The ceiling is the trigger! A till glows before the lighting discharges. Hitting the ceiling before the bolt goes off maybe able to stop the trap."

I roll backwards as I burst of lighting tries to get me. One of the leaders of another clan takes a shot hitting the till. But it makes the ceiling spin faster.

Dodging two more bolts another shoots hitting the till again to stop everything.

A rumbling opens the room's floor showing a way down. Mr. Franz asks, "Did you know that would work?" I shook my head as we slid down the ladder it provides.

At the bottom we are now in a room with several statues.

Walking until we reach the door to the other side of the room. Examining the door I rub my hand over the frame to feel a hidden plate. Rubbing it of dust it shows a phrase written on it.

I say, "This is Marian speech but I don't understand the other half."

Mr. Franz says "That's Mando'a hey Grenda get over here and help he figure this out."

With the help of Ms. Grenda the test here is to figure out which Mandalore is the weakest.

Looking over the statues I stop to see one with the name Lesser on his statues thigh.

Mr. Franz walks over saying "No question about it. Mandalore the Lesser was the weakest to hold the title of our leadership.

"Bastard was a slave fighter that the Sith snuck into our ranks. He didn't accomplish much and died like a coward."

Jagger says "Master Yoda says the Sith schemed too much that it caused them to infight. Some Sith became feared by many while some too ignorant of their own down fall.

"I wonder which one died from making him seem great?"

Grenda adds her own comment saying, "Whoever the bastard was my ancestor would be grateful that knowing they died painfully."

Pressing the name on the Lesser's thigh more gears and metal clang to open the room's door.

Walking forward I become more curios as to what I can get them to tell me about their culture. So much history has gone by might as well know get to know more about my peoples last ally.

I say, "I heard from a senator that Deathwatch is the main cause for Mandalore's problems. And your former allies seemed to believe whatever is down here could get rid of them.

"I have to ask why does Deathwatch cause so much havoc?"

Mr. Franz stops to look right at me and say, "Every Vizsla is the same. They are arrogant self-entitled bastards. They think that just because one of their own became a Jedi.

"And made a lightsaber having the title of the only Mandalorian Jedi makes them better then other Mandalorian's that have far better achievements. And that it gives them the right to call themselves Mandalore even without earning the title!

"I want nothing more then to kill him and all his murderous followers."

I say, "Being both a Mandalorian and a Jedi is an hefty accomplishment. But doesn't change the fact that you must earn your place in history.

"Sure my family is know for fighting both the Sith, Republic, and slavers. But I still have much to do to live up to the title passed to me."

Mr. Franz nods to say, "Maybe in time you will but for now we must finish what we are here to do."

In a two-lane hall you can see that above is a ledge of some kind. Sash flies up screeching down that there's a way further.

However as the other in Mr. Franz group starts to launch grappling hooks the other end of the hall floods with water. As the water surges at us. I jump to the ledge but to my shock one of the Mandalorian's is caught in the rushing waters.

Running fast I jump down grabbing onto his arm and a corner of the wall that I can reach.

To my shock the mans face is now barely staying above the water. His armor is making it hard for him to remain surfaced. Feeling both the water and his armor strain my strength I feel my grip slowly slip.

To my relief several grappling lines catch my arm and I hold on as I'm pulled up.

Once on the ledge I push the mans arm to be grabbed then I too get drag over as well.

Mr. Franz looks at me as the man coughs up water asking why. I answer "No one should die without honor if they fight with honor."

Taking a moment to collect ourselves we soon press on. Finding a nice decorated door we push inside to see several skeletons resting in throne like chairs.

Stepping in I gasp as a hologram scene plays out. Each skeleton showing its owner once had fine armor painted with their clans crest.

The lead Mandalorian says, "My friends our age has bested us but our traditions will live on. To whoever finds this final will and declaration you not only have kept an established friendship with the bloodline of Vash Silver of Mara.

"You have also proven to the other clans that you both are worthy. Resting behind me is the treasures of both our families.

"My Mandalorian brother or sister to wear the title of Mandalore I pass it to you. But follow the codex I tell you now for this is the new age we ask of you to follow.

"Strength is life, honor is life, respect and heritage is life, trust and faith is life, loyalty is life, death is life, and ones will is ones life. To take the path of a Mandalorian is on that is soiled with blood.

"May you trust your clan and your true friends for in battle. And in life they will stand by you till then end."

The scene ends and Mr. Franz looks to me as we move to the room behind the resting chamber.

Pushing the door open I gasp seeing what lies before us. The room is a smithing chamber holding ores, power ceils, blue prints and texts. But to on side rests two sets of armor.

Along with a rake of very powerful looking blasters. Some I haven't even seen before I was frozen. But the armors drawn my attention most of all.

One has my family crest at its feet of the stand its on, the other with the Mandalorian's crest.

Mr. Franz walks beside me to shake with a shocked voice, "The mask of The Mandalore all this time it was here."

As he holds and examines the mask I look over the armor left for my family.

I say "That sword it belong to my ancestor he used it when he started his search for a place in the galaxy. It must have taken years for them to make this place. But I still don't know what became of my people."

Mr. Franz gets my attention as he touches my arm, "Like I said to wear the armor it makes you a Mandalorian. I suggest you stay learn what they left for us all. And learn what it means to fully be a warrior."

I look to him confused as he adds "The Jedi don't know what happened to your people. But I have a hunch faith sent you here not just to help me and my clans.

"But to also see if what you truly want is to die in the heat of battle. Or die sheltered not knowing what else is out there in the galaxy."

Looking at the armor I take the curved sword from the armors hip. With the blade sliding free from the sheath I stare at the blade. I look to Mr. Franz then back to the blade asking, "What's it like to fight without using the Force?"

 **Miraji's POV**

Lying in bed I sigh as Yara licks away at my lower lips. She's been taught we'll by her teacher before she and her sister looked for me.

I gasp as Arva caresses my breasts to kiss my lips. Truly it is the greatest of feelings to have those who understand tend to your needs.

Faya walks into the room saying, "My lady we will be landing soon."

I huff to say, "Then come help your sisters finish pleasing me Faya. I need to be relaxed if I'm going to talk with them."

Faya swiftly removed her clothes to latch her lips to mine. Feeling them use the force to heighten my bliss is truly wonderful. I moan for my love my true king.

I sigh "Jagger please deeper."

Seeing his soft eyes hovering over we his member as fit and profound as I last saw it.

I shiver as his length glides to my core. Slowly after the years of neglect leave my core I feel the warm washings of his pre cum mix with my juices.

Moans turn to pants and soon I scream reaching for his embrace.

Only to feel nothing but air as I grip the bedspread and see my three loyal servants watching me.

As the juices leak from between my legs I tell them to run me a bath and leave me.

As the doors closes I throw my face into a pillow and scream. I've traveled all this way without the man I'm destined to be with.

And worse yet Arva and her sisters fear for Jagger for my loves life. I need this meeting to go well for if not my love will be lost to the void.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
